


Portrait Of A Girl

by LLK_LLK



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Acceptance, Art, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Love, NSFW, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Relationship(s), Romance, Slow Romance, Smut, Travel, Work, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 66,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLK_LLK/pseuds/LLK_LLK
Summary: (Y/N) is a Senior Art Director and Consultant at a design firm, K&K Design Solutions. Her competence, acuity, and artistry have made her an important asset to the company.But amidst the company's growing success, Kenny Ackerman, President and Co-Founder of the firm, had fallen seriously ill from a chronic disease, which has forced him to step down from his position. It was later on announced that his nephew, Levi Ackerman, had been assigned to take over the firm.Just like that, this mysterious man unexpectedly came into your life. And in the middle of battling all his past trauma and pain, he found comfort, strength, and healing in you.As you both struggle to get through a past that keeps on haunting him, a sudden present dilemma has started to make its way in too. Will your love be able to withstand it? Or will it destroy what you thought was unbreakable?
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi - Relationship, Levi/Petra Ral, Levi/Reader
Comments: 41
Kudos: 100





	1. The Mysterious Photograph

**Your POV  
  
** _I was singing my favorite song as I sat on the passenger seat. I rolled the windows down, allowing a sudden gust of cool breeze to blow through my face. From time to time, my mother would turn to me, singing along with the mixtape that she has made. It contained all of our favorite songs._  
  
_We were on our way to my school's Art Fair. It was an event that we were looking forward to. The faculty department loved all the paintings that I have submitted. Thus, allowing me to have my own_ _exhibit in the Art Fair. Our school Principal informed me that through this opportunity, I may be granted a scholarship to different universities, in case the representatives of those universities acknowledge my works.  
  
My passion in painting had began when I was a child. The moment I picked up a paint brush, I knew right then and there that I would become an artist. Both my parents were supportive of me. They filled our living room and my bedroom walls with paintings that I have created while growing up. _

_Everything in my life was going so well. But little did I know... that day would forever change my life._

_As we passed through an intersection, a speeding car missed the red light and went straight into collision with our car. My Mom took all the impact from the crash.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes, will this terrible pain on my head and neck. I looked over to my Mom. She was unconscious. She was covered in blood.  
  
"Mom?! Wake up, Mom! Please, Mom! Mom!"  
  
  
  
_"Mom!"

I quickly woke up from the bad dream and accidentally hit the cup of coffee on my arm rest. It spilled over to the person seated right next to me.  
  
"Fucking hell!!!"  
  
The man yelled upon feeling the liquid on his thighs. I sat up and quickly apologized to him.  
  
"Fuck. Shit."  
  
Despite my continuous apology, he didn't stop letting out all these curses. He was just too angry to accept my apology. The stewardess noticed the commotion and was quick to assist the both of us. Other passengers started to stare as well.  
  
**(Y/N):** I'm really really sorry! I really am!  
  
"Tch. What a careless woman."  
  
He got rid of his seatbelt and stood up. Both the stewardess and I peered through the aircraft as he angrily walked towards the lavatory.  
  
**(Y/N):** Shit. I'm sorry.  
**Stewardess:** It's okay, Ma'am. It was just an accident. Do you need anything else?  
**(Y/N):** It's okay. I'll be fine. Thank you so much.  
**Stewardess:** Just let me know if you need anything.  
**(Y/N):** Thanks again.  
  
Minutes later, the man went back to his seat. His thighs were obviously wet from his cleaning up. He pulled out his handkerchief and continued to wipe himself.  
  
**(Y/N):** Listen, I'm really sorry.  
  
He waved his hand off to my face, making me shut up. Though it was a pretty rude gesture, I still apologized to him.  
  
**(Y/N):** I'm sorry. I.. I can pay for your suit if it's that damaged. It seems expensive. I know.  
  
"It was," he briskly answered. Then, he went on to saying, "Shitty business class. I should have taken my jet instead."  
  
_Damn, this guy is a complete ass._  
  
But still, I humbly apologized again.  
  
"Forget it. It's not like you can do anything about it."  
  
He reclined back to his chair and closed his eyes. His attitude really annoyed me. But I was somehow relieved that the situation I brought myself into was finally over. I laid back to my own seat as well. But after everything, I knew it would be hard for me to go back to sleep.  
  
I pulled out a book, The Painted Word by Tom Wolf, and started reading.  
  
I was on my way home from a business trip. Our President, Kenny Ackerman, have asked me to meet up with our longest client. They were the largest food company in Europe. Eversince the news about our President's illness broke, our entire clientele began to worry. My reason for visiting them was to reassure them that our business would still continue. I felt a little disappointed that they were more worried about their campaigns more than the health of our President. But Kenny always taught me how to build trusted relationships with our clients, no matter what their reasons are for doing business with us. With that, I agreed to go and meet with them.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"Excuse me. Miss?"  
  
I felt someone shaking my shoulders. I woke up and saw the stewardess smiling back at me. Our plane had already landed and half of the passengers have already gotten off the plane. I looked over to the seat beside me. The man had already left. I initially felt annoyed that he didn't even bother to wake me up. But then again, why would he? Since I wouldn't do it for him.  
  
I took my hand-carry and exited the plane as well. As I made my way out, my phone started to ring. It was my best friend calling. He was in charge of picking me up and bringing me home.  
  
**(Y/N):** Erwin!!  
**Erwin:** Welcome home! I missed you.  
**(Y/N):** As if! I've only been gone for a week.  
**Erwin:** Even so. It's pretty lonely when you're not around.  
**(Y/N):** You really think so?  
**Erwin:** Yeah. So.. where are you now?  
**(Y/N):** I'm heading towards the exit.  
**Erwin:** Okay, make it quick. I'm about to reach the time limit here.  
**(Y/N):** Got it! On my way.  
  
I sprinted to the exit doors. But as I did, my luggage accidentally hit another luggage. There was a leather folder on top it and it fell open to the floor.  
  
**(Y/N):** Oh, shit. I'm so sorry!  
  
"You are such a clumsy woman, aren't you?!"  
  
His voice startled me. I looked up and saw that it was the same man from the airplane. I knelt down to help get his things and I saw the initials L.A. engraved on his journal. I took them and nicely handed them to him, but he just angrily grabbed them from my hand.  
  
"Mr. Levi," another guy, in a black suit, called to him.  
  
"Tch. I hope to never see you again," he uttered before going inside a black Lexus. I silently cursed at him and said the same thing.  
  
I was really furious. If he knew how much I cursed at him, it would be a bloodbath. I continued to glare but was stopped by the honking of Erwin's car. A silver Range Rover SUV slowly parked in front of me and a tall blonde man came out to greet me. I ran over to him and gave him a big warm hug. He took my luggage and carried it into his car. Then, he opened the door for me.   
  
Erwin was my childhood best friend. We literally grew up together. We even attended the same high school and university. To me, he was family. He was always one who never failed to be there for me. And I always enjoyed his company.  
  
**Erwin:** You ready?  
  
I nodded at him.  
  
**Erwin:** You wanna grab a bite first?  
**(Y/N):** Oh, yes please.   
**Erwin:** Burger?  
**(Y/N):** You know me too well.  
  
He smiled back and drove us to my favorite burger house. As soon as we got our orders, I quickly munched on my burger. He chuckled as I did so.  
  
**(Y/N):** What? I'm starving.  
**Erwin:** You're always starving.  
  
I couldn't agree more. In fact, I could eat a whole lot more than Erwin.  
  
**Erwin:** Btw, who was that man at the airport?  
**(Y/N):** Some random asshole.  
**Erwin:** It looked like you were having a bad argument. Did you get into a fight with him?  
**(Y/N):** Sort of. I accidentally spilled my coffee on him.  
**Erwin:** Didn't you apologize?  
**(Y/N):** I did! But he was such an asshole!  
**Erwin:** You should have kicked his ass then.  
**(Y/N):** Yeah, I should have.  
  
We both laughed.  
  
Our conversation went on. I told Erwin about the incident on the plane and all other things related to my trip to Europe. He just sat there in front of the wheel, smiling, while listening to my stories. While doing so, I took his burger and some few fries and fed him, since he was busy driving.  
  
Soon, we finally reached the driveway of my apartment. Erwin quickly took off my seatbelt, and ran out of the car to open my door.  
  
**(Y/N):** Well. This is me. Thank you so much, Ewrin. I owe you big time.  
**Erwin:** Don't mention it. You know I'd do anything for you. Have a good rest this weekend.  
**(Y/N):** Oh, I will. Good night.  
  
I entered the lobby and was greeted by our doorman, "Welcome home, Ms. (Y/N)." I greeted him as well before heading to the elevator.  
  
As soon as I entered my apartment, I went to my bedroom and fell on my bed. I reached out to my drawer and took out my slipping pills. After swallowing a pill, I closed my eyes and waited for myself to fall asleep.  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
My high heels echoed through the hallway as I walked towards my own office, which was situated right next to the President's.  
  
"Good morning, Ms. (Y/N)."  
  
**(Y/N):** Oh, good morning, Krista. You're here earlier than expected.  
  
Krista was our Creative Assistant and Coordinator. We wouldn't be able to survive without her, as she was in charge of all our schedules and bookings.  
  
**Krista:** I thought of preparing early for our meeting with the new president. I'd like to give him a good impression on our team.  
**(Y/N):** That's really good.   
**Krista:** Btw, I've filed all the new Creative Briefs that came in over the weekend. I placed them on your table for your review. Plus, your fave Frappé too.  
**(Y/N):** You're the best! Thank you. Please gather up the team. I'd like to meet them in advance before the new president comes in.  
**Krista:** Yes, Ma'am.  
  
After settling in my office, I took all my files and headed straight to the conference room. The whole team was already there. And they all gave me their warm greetings.  
  
All documents were neatly piled up in front of each team member. Krista has really done a good job in sorting each project out for everyone. I gave them this short briefing and instructions before meeting the new president.  
  
"Ms. (Y/N)?"  
  
**(Y/N):** Yes, Eren?  
**Eren:** I heard that our new president is the nephew of Mr. Kenny. Is that true?  
**(Y/N):** Yes, it is.  
**Eren:** What's his name and what's he like? We're all really curious.  
**(Y/N):** Kenny never mentioned his name, even if I asked. I guess he wanted to surprise us. But he did tell me that his nephew owns a small company in Germany. And that we're all in good hands.   
**  
** "I see. He must be a well accomplished person. I'm excited to meet him."  
  
**(Y/N):** That's good, Armin. Let's look forward to it.   
  
Before we could continue our conversation, we heard a knock on the glass door. We all looked to see who it was.  
  
**Kenny:** Yo... You all missed me, didn't you?  
**(Y/N):** Sir Kenny!  
  
He took off his Fedora hat and waved it at us. We all greeted him as he went to go for a sit. And as he settled down, the room became quiet. There was a mixture of sadness and worry in our faces.  
  
**Kenny:** Oi, oi, oi.. Don't you go crying on me. I'm still alive, am I?  
**(Y/N):** Oh, don't mind us. We just really missed having you around.  
  
He smiled and placed his hat on the table. He pressed his hands together before facing us.  
  
**Kenny:** As you all know, there are a lot of things I'm facing right now. And I don't even know where to begin. But before anything else, I would just like... to apologize. I know this is a big adjustment for all of you. And you all are suffering too because of my health. But looking back, I'm starting to feel grateful and hopeful. As my nephew says, there should be no room for regrets. I'm at peace because I know I have a good team here with me. Thank you for all your hard work. At least I know that this company will not go to waste.   
  
We all looked at each other and just gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
**(Y/N):** Sir, you know you're like family to us. You don't really have to apologize. We all love you. In fact, we're all very grateful. Because if it weren't for you, we wouldn't be where we are now. Rest assured that we will continue to do our best. We will not give up on this company that you have worked so hard for.  
  
He grinned and nodded.  
  
**Kenny:** I'm glad. Hm... -- Yo, Levi. Did you hear that? What did I tell you? Your shitty old uncle did a good job after all.  
  
_Levi? Wait...  
  
_Sudden airport flashbacks started to kick in.  
The initials "L.A." written on the notebook.  
"Mr. Levi."  
  
_Levi? L.A.? Levi Ackerman? Nah. I don't think so. It might be just a coincidence.  
  
_While wrestling with my thoughts, a familiar man stepped inside of the room.  
  
_No, shit._  
  
He was the man from the plane... from the airport.. My widened eyes looked at him from head to toe. From his undercut hair, to his steel grey eyes, to his preppy attire, and to his small and muscular form.  
  
**Levi:** Tch. Such dramatic one though.  
  
I quickly stood up from my chair. And when he saw me, his eyes shot open too.  
  
**(Y/N)/Levi:** It's you again!  
  
Everyone was surprised.  
  
**Kenny:** Oh, so you must have met my nephew, (Y/N).  
**Levi:** Reckless woman.  
**(Y/N):** Insolent jerk.  
**Levi:** What did you say?  
**Kenny:** Oi! Oi! Oi! What's with you two?! Is that good way to behave in front of your staff?  
  
Levi and I turned to the team. There was this growing shock on their faces. Levi's furious face suddenly changed into a calmed one.  
  
**Levi:** It's nothing, Uncle.  
**Kenny:** It better be.  
**(Y/N):** I'm sorry, Sir. What this nephew of yours meant was, it's nothing personal, and that we shouldn't take it here at work.  
  
Kenny let out a few coughs.  
  
**Kenny:** As I was saying... This is my nephew, Levi Ackerman. He generously offered to help me and this company, sacrificing his career in Europe. So, I'm very grateful. From now on, you will refer to him as your new president.   
  
Everyone nodded in return.  
  
**Kenny:** Levi, this is Director (Y/N) (L/N). She's our Senior Art Director & Consultant. Head of this firm when I'm not around. She's the best that there is. And this is her team. They were all trained well. They won't disappoint you.  
  
Each person started to introduce themselves. Levi just blatantly stared at them, much to their disappointment. And when all the introductions were done, he just looked at his uncle. He acted very superior, like we were just pests to his eyes.  
  
**Kenny:** Look, Levi. I know they're nothing like your friends in Europe. But this team is my family, and I am proud of them. They are a good team.  
**Levi:** Yeah. But not until I see it.  
**Kenny:** You just wait and see.  
**Levi:** Tch. But why don't we skip all these petty introductions. I wouldn't be able to memorize the names of these brats anyway.  
  
Kenny saw that I was becoming furious again. But before I could speak up, he raised his hand to stop me.  
  
**Kenny:** What Levi meant was, he would like to intentionally meet each one of you. Please prepare a report of all your works so that you can present it to him. -- Krista?  
**Krista:** Yes, Sir?  
**Kenny:** Schedule a one-on-one meeting for Levi and all the staff members. I'd like him to evaluate your work and get to know each one of you. This is what I'm assigning him to do for this entire week.  
**Krista:** Got it, Sir.  
**Kenny:** Okay, I think that's it for today's meeting. The rest of you can stay to discuss the current projects.  
**Levi:** Can I leave now?   
  
Kenny nodded. Levi arrogantly left the conference room and went straight to his new office.  
  
**Kenny:** Don't mind him, everyone. He just has very high standards, even on himself. He may be firm at work, but you'll see that he can be a softy too. Just give him some time.  
**(Y/N):** Yeah, but he doesn't have to act like an a---.  
**Kenny:** A what, Director (Y/N)? An Ackerman?  
**(Y/N):** Nothing..   
**Kenny:** Levi has his own reasons for being like that. After all, I raised him, didn't I? So I'm the one to blame.  
  
He let out an evil laugh. We all worryingly looked at each other while trying to do a fake laugh with him.

After discussing all our current projects, Kenny gave his final words before dismissing us. We all anxiously went to our own stations. To me, all these reports just felt like an added burden to my team. But I trusted that Kenny knew what he is doing. If this needed to be done in order for Levi to see our competence, then so be it. It was Kenny's final instruction to us, after all. And we wouldn't want to disappoint him.  
  
As soon as I sat on my table, I decided to send a personal and encouraging email to all the team members. I didn't want them to feel pressured. I wanted them to take this as an opportunity to re-evaluate themselves and check their areas of improvement. And I wanted to be there for them as I they did so.  
  
We weren't really a big team despite having to be one of the top agencies. In fact, there were only 25 of us. 15 people worked for the Design & Creatives department, while the rest worked on the administrative side. Everyone knew everyone. And with our small number, we were able to build a good and healthy working relationships with each other.  
  
After sending out my emails, I began to work on my report as well.  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Making the report for Levi was a lot harder than expected. It was even harder than presenting to a prospect or a client. Maybe because I was trying so hard to impress him and to prove myself worthy of the company he took over.  
  
I went through all the projects that I've accomplished. It actually took me an entire day to do so. I haven't event started on my keynote presentation. I guess the email I sent to my team was more for me than it was for them. As I struggled to work on my report, I decided to call Erwin for some advice.  
  
I took my phone and pressed the call button. He was quick to answer.  
  
**Erwin:** Hey, what's up?  
  
I filled him with all the details of what happened earlier at work. He, too, was surprised at what I told him. But still, he patiently listened to me until I was finished. In the end, I asked him on what I was supposed to do.   
  
**Erwin:** Listen to me, (Y/N). You're a great person. You're a great woman. You're a great artist. Someone like you shouldn't worry and be intimated by him. Just be yourself as you present your works to him. Being you is already as awesome as it is, you know? A lot of people look up to you, for who you are. If he doesn't see how amazing you are, then that's his loss.  
  
Erwin's words really lightened me up. I began to feel that the heavy burden on me was slowly lifted. I thanked him for everything before ending the call.  
  
I smiled to myself and began working on my report. I used Erwin's words to keep me going. The anxiety in me slowly turned into an excitement. It felt like I was about to present to a new client. And that was something that I really loved doing.  
  
My report took the whole night to finish. But I was satisfied. I stretched out my arms and legs, before packing up my stuff. I looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. I stood up to check if there were still people outside. Everyone has gone home and it seemed that I was the only one left. I went back to my desk and took my bag. It's about time that I left the office too.  
  
I sluggishly walked towards the exit door. But before reaching it, I was surprised to see Levi at the lobby. He was so deep in thought that he failed to notice me.  
  
He stood in front of a photograph that was hanging on the wall. It was an image of a small boy who was watching a beautiful sunset, with his back facing the camera. The photograph had been there as long as I could remember. Kenny never told us what it was about, even if we asked. So to us, the photograph had always been a mystery. So it wasn't a surprise if Levi also took time to analyze it. However, as he gazed over the piece of art, I can't help but notice the pain in his eyes.  
  
But I decided to just push the thought at the back of my head. I opened the doors and left Levi at the office.


	2. Home For Good

**Your POV  
  
**Evaluation week was about to come to an end. The atmosphere in the workplace had never felt heavier. All reports, excluding mine, have all been presented.  
  
No matter how much I encouraged the team, I still couldn't stop them from feeling all the pressure. I was the last person who was scheduled to meet Levi. It was everyone's request. They felt that things would be better that way, for if I were to be the last person he would meet, not much expectations will be asked from them.  
  
For the entire week, I observed how each of my team members entered and left Levi's office. One of my observation was that no one came out smiling. I began to feel worried. So I stepped out of my office and decided to give them a short visit.  
  
I stood outside the Creatives Department, spying through the glass to see how they were doing. They all looked so dejected. They were all talking about how terrifying Levi was up-close, and how he never even smiled during their entire presentation.  
  
I was saddened by their stories. Nevertheless, I didn't let it discourage me as their team leader. I stepped inside the room with all the positive energy that I've got.  
  
**(Y/N):** What's up, guys?!  
  
They all just unhappily looked at me.

 **(Y/N):** Hey, what's with that look? Come on, cheer up! I'm sure your presentations went well. -- Jean! How was it?  
  
He gripped his hair and cried out.  
  
**Jean:** It sucked! This is all sucks!   
  
They all looked at each other.  
  
**(Y/N):** Tell me. What happened guys?  
**Eren:** He just stared at me during my entire presentation.  
**(Y/N):** Well, isn't that what he's supposed to do? I would stare at you too.  
**Eren:** Yeah. But... it felt like he didn't care about it at all.  
**Armin:** He didn't like mine too!  
**Eren:** He didn't even ask us any questions!  
**Jean:** Except for Mikasa! He seemed quite impressed with her work.  
  
I looked at Mikasa. She was the only one who didn't look as discouraged as they were. Not that she ever had any facial expression. Mikasa was good in pacifying herself even during difficult moments.  
  
**(Y/N):** Okay? So, Mikasa. What were his questions?  
**Mikasa:** Well. He just asked me how I came up with my concepts. That's it.  
  
Jean let out a cry again and started banging his head on the table.  
  
**Jean:** I feel like I should be packing my stuff right now.  
**Armin:** I can't lose this job, Ms. (Y/N)!  
**(Y/N):** Hey!! No one's going to lose any of their jobs. Besides, I won't allow it to happen. I'll protect you with all my heart. You guys are great in your own unique ways. And I believe in all of you. Now, cheer up! Hmmm... let's see.. How about I treat you for a couple of drinks tonight?! I mean, you all deserve it. And it's a weekend tomorrow.  
  
Their gloomy faces started to disappear.  
  
**(Y/N):** Now, that's more I like it. Finish up all your work so we can leave early. Anyway, I gotta meet the meet the president in awhile. I'll see you tonight, kids!

They all expressed their excitement and wished me luck.  
  
  
  
  
**Levi's POV  
  
**I was resting myself on the wall, arms crossed. I was listening to how (Y/N) gave then her positive and patriotic words. I honestly didn't know how I would feel about it. A part of me was impressed by how she managed to uplift their spirits. But another part of me felt indignant about it. Especially when she said she was going to protect them. Those specific words bothered me.  
  
_"I'll protect you, Levi. I promise."_  
  
**Levi:** Tch. Bullshit. _  
  
_I entered my office and waited for (Y/N) to come in. It was her turn to present to me.  
  
Over the weekend, Kenny had already filled me with so many information about her. All the while, she may seem quite impressive. But I wasn't going to be easily swayed by my uncle's words. I wanted to see, in person, if all his stories about her were true.  
  
10 minutes later, I received a knock on my door.  
  
**Levi:** Name and business.  
**(Y/N):** It's me, Director (Y/N). I'm here for my presentation.  
**Levi:** Get in.  
  
She entered my office with an iPad in hand. I looked at her and there was this big smile on her face.  
  
**Levi:** What's with that look?  
**(Y/N):** Well, this is our first meeting together.... as colleagues instead. Gotta start it right.  
**Levi:** Tch. Let's get this over with.  
**(Y/N):** Yes, Sir.  
  
She gave me one last smile before connecting her iPad to an LCD screen inside my room.  
  
I silently sat there as she thoroughly walked me through all her accomplishments, from how she started in the company until the present. Unlike the others, her presentation felt very unique, that I began to feel these urges of wanting to ask a number of questions. My uncle was right about her. Somehow, her ways of working were both very creative and intricate. It triggered my curiosity. However, I tried to hold it in and continued to listen to her.  
  
When she was down to her last slide, she walked closer to me and leaned on my table. I slightly sat back at the sight of her coming closer.  
  
**(Y/N):** So, Mr. President? Do you have any questions?  
  
I just looked at her, trying to find the right words to say.  
  
**(Y/N):** Hmm? I'm sorry. What was that?  
**Levi:** Wh-what?  
**(Y/N):** I want to know if you have ay questions.  
  
I snapped myself out of it.  
  
**Levi:** No. We're done here.  
**(Y/N):** Are you sure?  
**Levi:** Why wouldn't I be sure?  
**(Y/N):** Your eyes says so otherwise. And I know that look. But anyway, I'll give you time to think about it.  
  
She dropped a folder on my desk. I reached for it and quickly browsed through the files.  
  
**(Y/N):** That's a hard copy of my presentation. You can use it as reference. It will help you craft the right questions. And when you're ready, I can set another meeting with you.  
  
She smiled at me. Somehow, it's like she was able to read my mind.   
  
**Levi:** Fine. Leave it here and I'll go though it again.  
**(Y/N):** Great. Thank you for your time, Sir.

She unplugged her iPad and walked towards the door.  
  
**Levi:** (Y/N).  
**(Y/N):** Yes, Sir?  
  
I stood up and crossed my arms.  
  
**Levi:** About those kids.  
**(Y/N):** What about them?  
**Levi:** You should stop giving them false promises.  
**(Y/N):** I'm sorry. What are we talking about again?  
**Levi:** If you can't protect them, then you shouldn't make them believe in such promises.  
**(Y/N):** What makes you think that I can't protect them? Aren't you one who's so quick to judge?  
**Levi:** I'm not judging. I'm just stating facts.  
**(Y/N):** Facts?  
**Levi:** If I decide to fire one of them, do you think you can stop me?  
  
Her expression changed as she quickly walked towards me.  
  
**(Y/N):** Yes. I can.  
**Levi:** That's quite a confident answer.  
**(Y/N):** Because if you're going to let go of at least one of them....... you'll have to let go of me too. And I don't think you will be able to handle that loss. I don't think your uncle will be happy about it either.

I raised an eyebrow upon hearing her.  
  
**Levi:** Aren't you overcommitting yourself?  
  
It took her awhile to answer back.  
  
**(Y/N):** Look, Sir. I don't know how you run things in your own company. But you need to understand that in this firm, we treat each other like family. We care for each other and we protect each other. This is what your uncle taught us.  
**Levi:** But I'm not my uncle, am I?  
**(Y/N):** You're not. That's why you also need to learn about these things. This is his way of doing business here, and it's what kept us successful. And just so you know? Your uncle never fired anyone. He always believed that, in every person, there is always room for improvement. I suggest you do the same.  
  
My body tensed up a bit. I didn't like how she was dictating me on things that I should and shouldn't do. I was her superior after all.  
  
**(Y/N):** Listen. I know we started on the wrong foot. And I would really like to apologize for that. But now that you're already part of this company, you've have now become part of the family too.  
**Levi:** Family?  
**(Y/N):** That means I will have to protect you as well.  
  
I was taken aback by her words.  
  
**Levi:** Wh-what? What did you say?  
**(Y/N):** I said, I will protect you. I will protect you, Sir Levi. And that's a promise.  
  
_"Mom. Where are you going? You said you'd protect me."_  
_"I'm sorry, Levi. I'm sorry. I love you, son."  
"Mom! No! Don't go!! Please!"  
  
_Somehow, her words struck something in me that I began to feel an emotion that I can't quite understand. The more I thought about her words, the more I faltered. I clenched my fist and turned my back against her. My heart was racing. The room started to suffocate me, like I was being confined in between two tight walls. I struggled as I tried to catch my breath.  
  
**(Y/N):** Sir? Are you alright?  
  
I rushed outside, leaving (Y/N) in my office. As I stepped out, I quickly came to a halt as the hallways were like caving in. Looking back and forth, I saw men's room signage and ran inside.  
  
My head was going in circles, like I was about to faint. I rolled up my sleeves, loosened up my necktie and a few buttons of my shirt.  
  
_What the fuck? Get it over with, Levi.  
_  
I turned on the faucet and the water came running. I hurredly drenched my face with the cold water. And it made the heavy feeling slowly go away.   
  
_Fuck, fuck fuck.._  
  
**Levi:** Fuck all this!!  
  
"Fuck what?"  
  
I looked up to the mirror, to the reflection of the person standing right behind me.  
  
**Levi:** Farlan?  
**Farlan:** Breath, Levi. You're alright...  
  
I turned the faucet off.  
  
**Levi:** Shit. I'm sorry. It's just... just...  
**Farlan:** Another episode?

I shut my eyes and bent over the sink. Then, I looked back at Farlan and nodded.  
  
**Farlan:** It's gotten worse, isn't it?  
_  
_ I didn't answer him. I didn't want to. Because he was right and I was hesitant to admit it. He handed me a paper towel and asked me to fix myself up. I looked back at the mirror. I was a mess.  
  
**Farlan:** You look like shit. I think that's enough work for today. Lets get out of here.

I sighed and nodded gain.   
  
  
  
  
**Your POV**

I didn't know what was happening, but Levi didn't look alright. I wondered if I said something wrong. But before I knew it, he already came rushing out of the room.  
  
**(Y/N):** Sir Levi!  
  
I went after him, but he ran inside the men's room. Then, another unfamiliar man went inside too.

I decided to wait for Levi to come out, to check if he was okay. I was hearing indistinct chatter. Minutes later, both Levi and the man came out. But I was surprised to see Levi in his current state. His hair and shirt were all wet.  
  
**(Y/N):** Is everything alright?  
  
They both looked at me.  
  
**Levi:** It's.. nothing. Just a sudden vertigo.  
**(Y/N):** You don't look alright.  
  
The man standing next to him didn't know what to do. He just smiled back at me, waiting for Levi to introduce him. But knowing that Levi wouldn't, he held out his hand and I shook it.  
  
"Hello there. I'm Farlan Church."  
  
**(Y/N):** Oh, hi. I'm (Y/N) (L/N).  
**Farlan:** A colleague of Levi, I see.  
**Levi:** She's our Senior Art Director.  
**Farlan:** My, my, my.. It's nice to meet you.  
**(Y/N):** It's nice to meet you too. I'm sorry, are you here to visit the President? I didn't know that he was expecting someone. I'll go ask our secretary to prepare some coffee and snacks.  
**Farlan:** Oh, no! I'm fine. In fact, we were just about to leave. Right, Levi? **  
Levi:** Huh? -- Oh, right.  
**(Y/N):** Okay. Are you sure you're alright, Sir?  
**Levi:** Yes. Just leave us and get back to work.  
  
Farlan smiled at me as I walked pass them. I felt completely lost. I couldn't help but feel bothered by what was happening. So I went straight to Krista's work station instead.  
  
**(Y/N):** Hey, Krista. Did Levi mention about his visitor?  
**Krista:** Visitor? He never mentioned anything.  
**(Y/N):** I see. Did he inform you about his vertigo? Or medicines that he needed?  
**Krista:** No. Is he alright? Does he need anything?  
**(Y/N):** He's fine. He's just about to leave. Thanks.  
  
I stepped out and watched as Farlan and Levi left the office. My curiosity just grew all the more.  
  
  
  
**  
Levi's POV**

I grumbled as glasses of Whiskey were placed on our table. Farlan insisted that I drink with him. He told me that it might help me feel better.  
  
**Farlan:** You should have called me, you know? You should have told me that you were back home.   
**Levi:** I did call you. Your fucking phone was always busy.   
**Farlan:** Oh.  
  
He reluctantly laughed while rubbing his head. I rolled my eyes and looked away from him.  
  
**Farlan:** So.. do you plan on staying here.. for good?  
**Levi:** Do I have any choice? It's not that I can leave my uncle alone.  
**Farlan:** Yeah.. But you've stayed long enough in Europe, Levi. It's time that you come back home to us. I've missed you, man. You rarely come home for Christmas, for your birthday.  
  
I just remained silent as I thought about his words.  
  
That's right. I rarely came home. That's because I didn't want to. Being here just brings back so much memories. Painful memories that I would like to bury. I wanted to forget everything about my past.  
  
**Farlan:** Hey.  
  
I didn't realize that I was getting lost in my deep thoughts again. Farlan was quick to notice. He actually knew what was tearing me apart inside.  
  
**Farlan:** He's gone, Levi. You know that, right? He can't hurt you anymore.  
  
_That's right. My father is gone. My fucking messed up father is gone._  
  
Farlan took the glass and placed it in front of my face. He had his annoying smirk on his lips. I clicked my tongue and took the glass from him.  
  
**Levi:** Do you have anything stronger than this?  
  
It's been 10 years since I left home. After graduating from my university, I told Kenny that I wanted to leave the country and do business. He suggested that I try Germany since it's where our family originated from. He also knew a couple of people who can help me start a new life there.  
  
When I moved to Germany, Kenny would come and visit me every year to see how I was doing. Farlan sometimes flew in with him. My uncle financially supported me until I was stable enough to start my own business. It only took me a year to establish a small company. Perhaps, running good businesses was part of our blood. Or maybe it was just because I had my uncle to mentor me.  
  
When I heard about Kenny's illness, I didn't hesitate to fly back home even if my business was doing very well. I advised my staff that it was just going to be a temporary leave. But back then, I had no idea that my uncle was going to ask me to take over his company.   
  
My uncle took me in when I was abandoned by my mother. Since he was a well established businessman, money wasn't a problem with him. He showed and taught me about all the luxurious things in life. I was a young, angry, and abused teenager back then. He was the one who rescued me from my abusive father. He threw my worthless father into prison and made sure that he would rot in his prison cell. And since then, my uncle treated me like a son he never had. Though he was quite a shitty person, he was a whole lot better than my father. In fact, he was the one whom I considered as my real father.  
  
So when Kenny asked me to take over his company, I couldn't say no. It was my only way of thanking him for everything. I agreed to his offer and flew back to Germany, to settle and arranged things with my own company. They were saddened by everything, but they still supported me. Good thing I had a trusted apprentice who was capable enough of taking over. But even if he took over, he still asked me to be the highest shareholder of the company. He told me that it still belonged to me despite who was running it. And I was grateful.  
  
Then, a month later, I left Germany to be with my Uncle.  
  
  
*****  
  
I took my last shot of alcohol. Farlan and I were completely drunk. He looked like a crazy fuck, smiling at everything, even at the wall and the pieces of furniture. I took out my credit card and paid for the bill. I knew we had about enough drinks for that night.  
  
A few attendants helped Farlan and I walk out of the establishment, since we just couldn't carry our own bodies anymore. We were both losing our balance.  
  
**Farlan:** Hey, Levi. How will you... get home?  
**Levi:** Fucking driver... of course.  
**Farlan:** Right. My best friend is a spoiled kid... who doesn't know how to take.. a fucking bus... or cab..  
**Levi:** Fuck off..  
  
He just kept laughing as we walked along the sidewalks.  
  
"Sir Levi, your ride is here."  
  
**Farlan:** Oh my god.. Dot! Is that you?!  
**Dot:** It's nice to see you again, Sir Farlan. How have you been?  
**Farlan:** Shit.. I didn't know you had a twin brother.. you look so alike! Oh.. wait.. I think.. it's just me.. seeing... double...  
**Levi:** Don't mind this fuck... he's drunk..  
**Dot:** Yes. And so are you, Sir.  
  
He helped carry me to the car and laid me on the backseat.  
  
**Farlan:** Take care of him, Dot...  
**Dot:** I will, Sir. Do you need a ride home?  
**Farlan:** My ride's over there... you see that useless ass standing there... and doing nothing? That's my shitty driver..  
**Dot:** Let me walk you to him..  
**Farlan:** No.. no.. I'm fine.. just take care of Levi..  
**Dot:** Okay. Have a good night's rest, Sir.  
**Farlan:** You too.. -- Hey you, spoiled fucker.. I'll see you soon.  
  
I was too drunk to lift my body or my head. So I just raised an arm and waved it at him. After giving some tip to the men who helped us, Dot soon entered the car and asked the driver to take me home.  
  
Dot was Kenny's long-time Head Servant. Apart from my uncle, he was also the one who looked after me, especially in my younger years.  
  
**Dot:** It looks like you and Sir Farlan had a good time tonight.  
**Levi:** I'll beat the shit out of him....  
  
He chuckled.  
  
**Dot:** We'll bring you home now.  
**Levi:** Can... you take me to my uncle instead? My place.. it's a fucking mess. I still haven't unpacked my boxes.. and... I'd like to sleep in my old bedroom tonight....  
**Dot:** As wish, Sir. -- Reginald, please take us to President Ackerman instead.  
  
On our way home, Dot would look behind the car and check on how I was doing. I was acting like a fucking mess rolling around the backseat. I'd roll my body to the left and to the right, trying to find a comfortable position that would stop myself from throwing up.  
  
**Dot:** Hang in there, Sir Levi.  
**Levi:** Fuck... -- Reginald.. step on it...   
**Reginald:** Yes, Sir.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
_My bedroom lights were out. I could hear my father yelling outside. I could also hear him breaking our furnitures. My mother and I were very frightened. She took me inside my closet and hid me. She asked me not to come out whatever happens._  
  
_"Mom, don't go. He'll hurt you.."_  
  
_She gave me a tight embrace. I could hear her hard breathing and heartbeat. Then she let go of me._  
  
_**"** I'll protect you. I promise. So please, just stay here and don't come out."_  
  
_She closed my closet and went out of my room._  
  
_"Where is Levi, Kuchel!? Where the fuck is your son!?"_  
_"Please, leave him out of this. He didn't do anything wrong."_  
  
_I heard someone being slapped on the face. Tears were now falling down my cheeks. I shut my eyes and covered my ears as I heard my mother screaming._  
  
_"He's not my son!! I'm going to kill him!!_  
_"He's your son! Please believe me!!"_  
  
_My door banged opened and I heard heavy footsteps enter my bedroom._  
  
_"Levi! Where the fuck are you?!"_  
_"Please, honey, you're drunk! You're not thinking straight! Please leave the boy alone!"_  
  
_My mother's screaming went louder. It was like she was being dragged across my room. Then, my closet door opened. My father had a knife in his hand. I screamed as soon as I saw him. I ran out of the closet but he grabbed me by the arm._  
  
_"Come hear you fucking bastard!"_  
_"No!!! No!! Help me!!!_  
_"Please don't hurt your son!!'_  
  
  
"No! No! Stay away! No!!"  
  
My eyes shot open.  
  
**Levi:** Fuck!!  
  
I quickly got up. My body was trembling. Lips shaking. I was covered in my sweat. It felt like I was suffocating again. Like I was drowning. Or like someone was gripping my neck.  
  
I looked out the window as I tried to catch my breath. The sun was already up.  
  
_Fuck. It was just a dream._

I got off my bed and went straight to the the bathroom. I looked at myself in mirror. My shoulders were shaking. So were my hands. I shut my eyes and tried to calm myself down for a couple of minutes until my breathing went back to normal.  
  
The cold water came running and I washed my face with it before staring back at the mirror.   
  
**Levi:** You're such a pathetic fuck.  
  
I looked at the clock. I must have overslept since it was already past 12nn. I grabbed my shirt and wore it as I headed downstairs.

My uncle was already having lunch when I entered the dining room.  
  
**Kenny:** Yo, Levi.. How's your head?  
**Levi:** Shitting my brains out.  
**Kenny:** Come. Eat..  
**Levi:** I'm not hungry. I'll just have some tea.  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
One of his servants nodded. But before she could enter the kitchen, Kenny stopped her and asked her to prepare some soup instead.  
  
**Levi:** I said I'm not hungry.  
**Kenny:** Soup is better for a hangover.  
**Levi:** Fine... Thanks.  
  
I closed my eyes and rested my head on the cushioned chair while my uncle ate his lunch.  
  
**Levi:** Fuck this headache.  
**Kenny:** Who's to blame?  
**Levi:** Tch.  
  
My eyes remained closed as I listened to my uncle share stuff about the news, about the economy, and about our stocks. I just nodded along in between the conversation.   
  
Minutes later, a bowl of soup was placed on the table.  
  
**Kenny:** Levi..  
**Levi:** Yeah..  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
**Levi:** What?  
**Kenny:** I'll set you an appointment with your doctor.

I quickly dropped the spoon. I was about to answer him, but he butted in.  
  
**Kenny:** We could hear your screams from down here.  
  
I raised an eyebrow and looked at everyone, including Dot. They all anxiously looked back at me. It seemed that my screams were loud enough for everyone to hear. But my uncle's mansion was big. They couldn't have heard it. Or so I thought.  
  
**Levi:** I'm... I'm fine.  
**Kenny:** Have you been drinking your medicines?  
**Levi:** No.  
**Kenny:** As expected. Because you wouldn't be drinking this much if you're on meds. Why have you stopped?  
**Levi:** I don't need them.  
  
Kenny's face turned furious.  
  
**Levi:** I'm fine, Uncle. What you need to worry about is your health. Not mine.  
**Kenny:** I was informed by your doctor that you've been skipping all your online therapies.  
**Levi:** I'm fine.  
**Kenny:** You need your therapy, Levi.  
**Levi:** I said, I'm fi---  
**Kenny:** No!! You are not!!!

His voiced startled everyone. I was met by his angry eyes. But seconds later, his face went back to normal.  
  
**Kenny:** What we just heard are not normal episodes. How long have you been having them?  
**Levi:** It doesn't matter.  
**Kenny:** How long, Levi?  
  
His tone began to change again.  
  
**Levi:** I've been having them for awhile now.  
**Kenny:** Explain "for awhile".  
**Levi:** I don't know... years?  
**Kenny:** Years?! What the fuck, Levi? Why didn't you tell me? Or Farlan?  
**Levi:** Look. It's nothing. Besides, I didn't want to bother all of you... like, I'm such a fucking burden.  
**Kenny:** Episodes are NOT nothing. And you are not a fucking burden. Farlan told me about yesterday too.  
**Levi:** So, what do you want me to do then, huh?  
**Kenny:** Go back to your medicines. And I want all your episodes to be assessed by your doctor. Understood?  
**Levi:** It's a fucking waste of time. I don't want to.  
**Kenny:** Then do it for me... Atleast do it for your dying uncle.  
  
My eyes widened upon hearing his words.  
  
**Levi:** What did you say?  
  
He slowly got up from his chair, with some of his servants attending to him.  
  
**Levi:** Uncle, what the fuck did you say?  
**Kenny:** Stage 4. My doctor says I have half a year left to live.  
  
I tried to answer, but I couldn't. I was speechless.  
Kenny started to laugh at me.   
  
**Kenny:** Look at your face. It's shitting all over the table -- Anyway, I have an appointment. Finish your soup.  
**Levi:** Uncle...  
**Kenny:** Oh, don't give me that look, Levi. I'm fucking Kenny Ackerman. I'm stronger than what my doctor thinks of me.  
  
He let out a loud laugh as he exited the dining room.  
  
I remained silent as I tried to process everything. Mixed emotions were stirring up again. It felt so hard to digest what he just said. A familiar feeling of loss, pain, anxiety, and fear stirred inside of me.  
  
Was I going to lose my Uncle, too?


	3. Perspectives

**Your POV  
  
** The room was awfully quiet that Monday morning. All we could hear was the clock ticking. We restlessly waited for Levi to speak up. All eyes were glued to him as he dropped all reports on the conference table.  
  
 _"Because if you're going to let go of at least one of them....... you'll have to let go of me too."  
  
_ I recalled the words I told him back then. Deep inside of me, I was hoping that it wouldn't have to end up that way. But if it would have to go down to that, I was more than ready.  
  
 **Levi:** Hm..  
  
He sat on the chair and reclined his back. Our eyes were dilating at each second. We were getting restless at each movement he made.  
  
 **Levi:** Not bad.  
  
 _NOT. BAD?  
_  
We all exhaled in relief as these very huge smiles appeared on our faces. Jean and Armin were the most elated ones in the room. They patted each other's backs upon hearing Levi. I never thought those two short words would overwhelm everyone with utter joy.  
  
Levi slid each folder back to its owner. He caught a glimpse of my face. I couldn't hide my emotions. I was really way too happy for my team. He just mildly rolled his eyes away from me. However, I saw a very faint smirk on his lips. It wasn't as evident, but I was still able to capture it.  
  
 **Levi:** You brats are to go through all my comments. These are the areas that you need to improve on. And I expect to see positive results in the months to come. Don't give me a "better job". I want your best.   
  
"Yes, Sir!"  
  
 **Levi:** What do we have for the week?  
  
Krista handed a number of Creative Briefs to him.  
  
We all went through them, one by one, assigning teams for each project. Once in awhile, Levi would share some creative inputs and tell us what kind of designs we ought to do. He was, indeed, terrifying at first. But as I listened to him deliberately discuss with each team, that frightening part of him slowly disappeared. I also appreciated the fact that he would just quietly listen everytime our team heads would share their own suggestions.   
  
I carefully looked at everyone. No hint of anxiousness were seen on their faces. It just made me all the more happy. Somehow, we survived our first serious meeting with the new president.  
  
 **Connie:** Uhm.. Sir, Levi? Just a curious question. Uhm.. What was your design firm in Germany like?  
  
We looked at Connie as he gave that out-of-the-blue question, then we turned to Levi.  
  
 **Levi:** It wasn't a design firm. Far from that.  
  
We were all surprised by his answer.  
  
 **Levi:** I owned a Wine Depot.  
 **Jean:** Wait.... but you're so good with all of this stuff! You must be a really good artist, yourself.  
  
I noticed a slight change in his eyes. It was the same facial expression he made when he was staring at the sunset photograph. But he was quick to go back to his usual emotionless gesture.  
  
 **Levi:** I'm not. But my uncle did mentor me for awhile, before assigning me this job. I didn't think he'd want a clueless person to take over his company.  
 **Eren:** Amazing! You're a fast learner then! How long--  
  
He waved off Eren's words and just shook his head.  
  
 **Levi:** That's enough questions for today. Get back to work. -- (Y/N), please meet me in my office.  
  
It was as if he was intentionally avoiding their questions, like he didn't want to be asked about that specific subject. He pulled away and stood up from his chair. Then, he signalled me to follow him.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Yes, Sir.  
  
I left the conference room and followed him to his room.   
  
**Levi:** Sit.  
  
I quietly complied.  
  
Since I was the only one who didn't get my report back, I thought that he would finally want to discuss it with me. I thought that he was finally able to craft enough questions for me. I took out my notebook and pen and neatly placed them on his desk. Then, I sat up and looked at him with a little excitement on my face. I felt a little confident that he was impressed with the presentation I made for him.  
  
 **(Y/N):** When you're ready, Sir.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, looking a little puzzled. He slightly shook his head and reached for his own notebook. I saw the initials L.A. again. I tilted my head while reading it.  
  
 **Levi:** It's Levi Ackerman in case you haven't figured it out yet.  
 **(Y/N):** Huh?  
 **Levi:** Tch.  
 **(Y/N):** I'm sorry. It just reminded me of the airport incident.  
 **Levi:** When you recklessly spilled your coffee on me?  
  
I crossed my arms and pouted at him.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Hey, I was really having a bad dream that night. It's not like I did it on purpose.  
  
He became utterly silent after hearing my words. His mind started to wander somewhere else. And when it became a little too much, I called out to him.  
  
 **Levi:** What?  
 **(Y/N):** Are you alright?  
  
He finally came back to his senses and sat up straight.  
  
 **Levi:** Yeah. Anyway. The reason I called you here was because... I wanted you to give me a rundown of my uncle's work. I want to know how he managed this firm and how he mentored everyone. I want to know everything.  
 **(Y/N):** Well.. this is unexpected.  
 **Levi:** Were you expecting something else?  
 **(Y/N):** What? No.. it's just.. I'm little curious. Like, why you wanted to talk about this all of a sudden.  
 **Levi:** Weren't you the one who told me to learn about these things?  
  
My eyes widened in wonder.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Oh... yeah... right...  
  
I guess I was little over confident that he'd want to discuss on my achievements, rather than his uncle's works. I let out a fake chuckle because I felt a little embarrassed.   
  
I carefully filled Levi with all the information he needed to know. As I told him stories about his uncle, it felt more like a trip down to memory lane. It was quite a bittersweet conversation because I felt proud of having to be mentored by Kenny, but I also felt sad of having to let go of him too. Nevertheless, I loved talking about the great Kenny Ackerman.   
  
  
  
**Levi's POV  
  
** (Y/N) was such a cheerful person. As I listened to her, all I felt was a very happy vibe from her. I gazed at her bright eyes and smile. Her energy was a little contagious, that it began to uplift me as well. I honestly found myself enjoying her presence.  
  
But in the middle of our conversation, her phone started to vibrate.   
  
**(Y/N):** Oh, excuse me, Sir.

I looked at the clock. It was already lunch time. I didn't even notice how the time went by and how we've spent hours talking inside my office.  
  
 **Levi:** Take it. It's already lunch time anyway. You may leave now.  
  
She too looked at the clock and was surprised to see the time. Then, she worryingly smiled at me as she picked up the phone.  
  
 **"** Erwin. What's up? I'm working. -- Really? Now? Okay, wait up."  
  
Those were the words I heard from her when she stepped out of my room.  
  
I reached for my planner, flipped some pages, and checked my schedule for that day. I groaned upon seeing it. "1:30PM - Therapy with Dr. Grisha Yeager."  
  
My uncle tirelessly pushed me to meet up with my doctor. Because no matter how much I denied what I was going through, he knew well that my episodes have gotten worse. I was having trouble sleeping and eating again. And he was able to discern and observe how it badly affected me.  
  
But amidst everything, my prideful self didn't want to expose my vulnerability. I was suffering inside, but I just got tired of being a burden to my uncle, or even to Farlan. All the therapies and medicines just made me feel like a sick person, and I no longer wanted to feel that way. I wanted to show that I was strong enough to manage everything, even if I really wasn't. I just didn't want to be that weak and helpless child that I used to be.

"Good afternoon, Sir Levi, I'm here to bring you to your doctor."  
  
A text notification from Dot appeared on my screen. I grabbed my phone and headed straight to the parking lot which was just right outside our building.  
  
While walking towards the car, I saw (Y/N) talking to a tall blonde man. I curiously watched how they very touchy and close to each other. I tried to ignore them but (Y/N) saw me coming.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Sir Levi. Are you heading out?  
 **Levi:** I have an appointment.  
 **(Y/N):** I see. -- Oh, Erwin, this is Levi Ackerman. Our new president.  
 **Erwin:** Hello there. It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry for the sudden visit. I just came by to drop (Y/N)'s lunch. I hope you don't mind.  
 **Levi:** I don't meddle with my staff's personal life or whatever romance you have there.

They both looked at each other, and then back to me.  
  
 **(Y/N)/Erwin:** Oh, we're not--  
 **Levi:** I'm quite in a hurry.  
 **(Y/N):** Right. Stay safe. -- Bye, Dot. It's nice seeing you.  
  
Dot smiled at (Y/N) before opening the door for me. And (Y/N) and Erwin just watched as our car slowly left the premises.  
  
 **Dot:** Here's your lunch, Sir.  
  
He handed over my packed lunch, with a table napkin, and a flatware set.  
  
 **Levi:** Thanks, but I'm not hungry.  
 **Dot:** You need to eat, Sir Levi. Just eat what you can. Then you can finish the rest after your therapy.  
  
I slowly opened it. Some steak, mashed potato, and beans were prepared for me. I sighed upon seeing it. Knowing the effort they gave in preparing this food, I decided to take a few bites.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"Take at least 200mg. It's quite strong. So make sure to take it before bedtime. Lets hope that it will help you get some proper sleep. Then, lets try to observe how it will go for the next couple of weeks.   
  
I can see that your episodes have gotten worse ever since you came back from Germany. It's normal, since all your past trauma started here. The medicines won't stop those sudden memories from coming back, but it can help stabilize your emotions.  
  
Also, I suggest that you go back to your art or whatever that you used to love doing as a child. I know it reminds you of painful memories. But running away from it wouldn't be good. We don't want these episodes to stop you from doing what you love most. Perhaps you can replace all the bad memories with something good. You know? Since you're now working at a design firm, you can now let out this artistic side of yours..  
  
What we also need to work on now, is managing your episodes. You need to learn how to calm yourself down each time an episode strikes. You can try relaxing activities like Yoga. Working out is also good. It's another healthy way to balance your energy. Try considering it too.  
  
Lastly, don't beat yourself up, Levi. Healing is not easy. It takes time. So please don't push people away when they try to help you. These people care about you. Go easy on yourself. You are not a burden. Okay?"  
  
  
 **Levi:** Easier said than done, Doc. But I'll do my best.  
 **Grisha:** That's good.  
 **Levi:** By the way, I have a personal question.  
 **Grisha:** I'm not sure if I'm allowed to answer it, but sure, lets give it a try.  
 **Levi:** Are you in any way related to an Eren Yeager?  
 **Grisha:** Hmm...  
  
He just smiled back at me.  
  
 **Levi:** Don't answer. I get it. No personal questions allowed. But... if he really is your son, then you should know by now that he's working for me, right? Would that be a problem?  
 **Grisha:** As long as we maintain this patient-doctor relationship, there wouldn't be any problem. Also, don't worry. If ever the Eren Yeager that you mentioned really is my son, he wouldn't know that you're my patient. Everything we talk about here is confidential. As for your uncle, even if we're friends, I wouldn't tell him anything. Unless you ask me to.  
 **Levi:** That's good to hear then.  
 **Grisha:** Is there anything you still want to talk about?  
 **Levi:** No, we're good.  
 **Grisha:** Just don't hesitate to call my secretary if you need anything.  
  
Dr. Yeager led me out of his clinic, reminding me of my medicines and everything. I just nodded while listening to him. I thanked him one last time before leaving.  
  
 **Levi:** What are you looking at, Four-Eyes?  
 **Hange:** Nothing. It's good to have you back, Shorty! It's nice to see you grow a few inches!  
  
Dr. Yeager's long-time secretary waved at me with her eccentric smile as I left.  
  
 **Dot:** Hope everything went well, Sir Levi. Should I take you home now?  
 **Levi:** Take me back to the office. I still have work to do.  
 **Dot:** What time would you like to be picked up, then?  
 **Levi:** Can... I drive myself home tonight?  
 **Dot:** As long as your doctor is okay with it.  
 **Levi:** He has no problem with me driving alone.  
 **Dot:** Okay then, I'll have the Volvo brought to the office.  
 **Levi:** Thanks, Dot.   
  
  
  
  
**Your POV  
  
** It was already past 11pm, but I was still working on my deadlines. I was in charge of conceptualizing the designs for our new client from Japan. The project was about developing a good tourism campaign for different tourist spots in Japan. It was quite a demanding project, so I took extra hours to work on it.  
  
I browsed through different sites to gather some references. But I soon realized that doing online research wasn't enough for the project. I decided to write a proposal to Levi. I wanted to ask if the company would allow me to fly to Japan so that I can do more proper research. I drafted out the email, editing a few words here and there, and then clicked the send button.  
  
I initially thought that Levi would just reject my proposal, thinking that he would see it as a waste of time and money. But 10 minutes later, I received a reply from him.   
  
  
"(Y/N),  
  
I have no problem with it. It sounds like a good and wise idea. I was intending on meeting our new client in person anyways. Please prepare your itinerary and budget plan. Prepare a budget for the both of us. Then, have Sasha do the cost estimate, so that I can have it approved by the client.  
  
By the way, it's late. Go home and get some rest."  
  


I smiled at the approval... and at his thoughtful gesture. I sent a thank you email before shutting down my computer. Then, I gathered all my stuff and packed my bag.  
  
Both Levi and I stepped out of our offices.  
  
Levi had always looked so sophisticated in his everyday preppy attire and slick-back hairstyle. But that moment, he already had his hair down. His necktie and coat were hanging on his arm. His button-down shirt was slightly opened, showing a little bit of his chest. His sleeves were all rolled up to his elbows. I didn't realize how good looking he can really be in this simple look.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Are you about to go home too?  
  
He turned his back to face me.  
  
 **Levi:** Yeah.  
  
I smiled and told him to have a good night's rest before going ahead.  
  
 **Levi:** (Y/N).  
 **(Y/N):** Yes, Sir?  
 **Levi:** Where do you live?  
 **(Y/N):** What?  
 **Levi:** I'll give you a ride home.  
 **(Y/N):** Oh, no! I'm fine! You don't have to worry about me.  
 **Levi:** It's late. I don't think it's safe to take the bus or even Uber during this hour.  
 **(Y/N):** But..  
 **Levi:** Don't argue with me. I don't like repeating myself.  
 **(Y/N):** I... I'm... Uhm.. Okay. Thank you, Sir.  
  
We silently walked together as my my heels and his shoes echoed through the quiet hallways. He reached for the exit door and opened it for me. But before I could step outside, I noticed him looking at photograph again. I stopped for awhile to look at it.  
  
 **(Y/N):** It's beautiful isn't it?  
  
He turned to face me before turning back to the photograph.  
  
 **Levi:** It looks depressing.  
  
We both exited the building and I silently pondered on his words.  
  
As we walked towards the parking lot, I was surprised to see a black Volvo car rather than the usual black Lexus he had. Dot and Reginald were also nowhere to be seen.  
  
He noticed the look on my face.  
  
 **Levi:** Yes. I can drive.  
 **(Y/N):** Sorry.. I was just expecting to see Dot. That's all.  
 **Levi:** He's with my uncle.   
**(Y/N):** I see.  
  
He went ahead so that he could open the door for me. Then, he gestured me to go inside. I thanked him with a smile.  
  
It was a quiet drive home. It was so quiet that the silence was screaming to my ears. I thought of things that could help start a conversation with Levi, but I just couldn't come up with any. My eyes would slightly look to the side, to see if he was feeling the same awkwardness that I was feeling, but he looked just fine to me. In fact, there seemed quite a lot going on in his head.  
  
But then, I suddenly thought of a random question.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Uhm. Sir Levi?  
 **Levi:** Just Levi.  
 **(Y/N):** What?  
 **Levi:** We're not in the office. Lets get rid of all the formalities.  
 **(Y/N):** Okay. So... uhm.. Levi.. what makes the photograph depressing?  
  
He just remained quiet.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Just a curious question. You don't have to answer it.  
  
He looked at me. Then, he looked back to the road.  
  
 **Levi:** When I look at it... I try to think about the person who took it.  
 **(Y/N):** You mean.. the photographer?  
  
He nodded.  
  
 **Levi:** To me, the person who took it was... giving a farewell message. Sunsets are all about goodbyes after all. And goodbyes... are just never good.  
  
His analyzation of the photograph was quite.. saddening. But I tried to contemplate on his words. It made me think that Levi must have had a painful past for him to say such things.  
  
 **Levi:** What about you?  
 **(Y/N):** Apart from me seeing it as a beautiful piece of art?  
 **Levi:** Yeah.  
 **(Y/N):** Well, you may be right about the farewell message part. But..  
 **Levi:** But what?  
 **(Y/N):** But I would rather see it as a farewell to all hardships in life.  
 **Levi:** Okay. I'm listening.  
 **(Y/N):** Sunsets can be painful, because of the darkness that comes after it. But after that darkness, comes a sunrise, right?  
 **Levi:** And?  
 **(Y/N):** The person who took that photo.... was probably saying farewell to a painful past and saying hello to a new beginning. So, there's a message of hope.  
 **Levi:** Hope?  
 **(Y/N):** Yeah. There's still a new day after every sunset. With that, you are given the chance to replace all your past painful memories with something new. Something good. And that's what makes goodbyes good. That's.... how I see it.  
  
He didn't answer back. But once again, I saw a faint smile on his lips.  
  
  
  
 **  
Levi's POV**

(Y/N)'s words somehow gave me a new perspective. Not just on how I see the photograph, but on how I see my life as well. It reminded me of my therapy with Dr. Yeager, and how he asked me to replace my painful past memories with new good ones. As I thought about what she said, I felt a little hopeful. That photograph always seemed painful to me because of the memories that came with it. But because of (Y/N), I didn't have to see it that way anymore.  
  
 _Thank you, (Y/N)._  
  
 **(Y/N):** Is everything alright?  
 **Levi:** What?  
 **(Y/N):** You seem quiet. Was there something wrong with what I've said?  
 **Levi:** No. Not at all.  
  
 _Not. At. All.  
_  
Silence, once again, filled the car. But in the middle of our silence, I was reminded about our incident on the plane.  
  
 **Levi:** By the way...  
 **(Y/N):** Yeah?  
 **Levi:** About what happened in our flight. I'm sorry for being an asshole. I haven't gotten any good night's sleep that week. And when I finally did, you accidentally spilled the coffee on me. I have a very unstable mood. So, I get triggered most of the time. But still... it shouldn't be a reason for me to be a fucking ass. So, I'm sorry.  
  
She let out a chuckle.  
  
 **Levi:** It was a sincere apology. Is there something funny about it?  
 **(Y/N):** No.. no.. no... It's not funny. You just seem so different from who I thought you were. And... and I like it. You're pretty cool when you sound so sincere. I like it a lot.  
  
I let out a sudden smile, bus was quick to hide it.  
  
 **(Y/N):** But thank you. I appreciate it, Sir. I mean... I appreciate it, Levi.  
  
A few more turns, we've finally reached her building. She was about to open her door when I quickly stopped her.  
  
 **Levi:** No.  
 **(Y/N):** Seriously?  
  
I went out of the car to open the door for her instead.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Thank you, Levi. Really. Thank you. Good night. And I'll see you tomorrow.  
 **Levi:** Yeah, don't be late.  
  
As I drove my car out of the driveway, I watched her through the rearview mirror to check if she has entered the building. I smiled as I did so.  
  
 **Levi:** Hm.  
  
 _(Y/N) (L/N). She's quite something, huh Uncle?_  
  



	4. 14 Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be a quick SNK/AOT convo here. Let's just pretend, that in this set up, it had an entirely different set of characters. ;)

**Your POV  
**

I stood by the entrance, under the "Departure" sign, with my passport in hand. I looked at my watch.  
  
 _10:00AM. Am I a little too early?  
_  
My gripped tightened on the luggage handle as my pre-travel jitters crawled through my nerves. It was going to be my first trip with Levi. Our first serious work together as colleagues. Our Japanese clients have approved our proposal to meet with them. It was going to be a 5-day business trip. 5 days of traveling across Tokyo, Japan. And this was going to be my second time to visit the country.  
  
 **Levi:** (Y/N).  
  
Levi came walking towards me. I must have felt my heart skip a beat when I turned to face him. You know the feeling of watching someone in slow motion as you carefully gazed at them from head to toe? That's how I felt when I saw him.  
  
Levi had his hair down again. He was in a white T-shirt, Khaki shorts, and white sneakers. _Omg. Is that Levi Ackerman?! I mean, is that really him?!_  
  
He took off his sunglasses, looking a little baffled.  
  
 **Levi:** Everything alright?  
  
I quickly got hold of myself.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Y-yes! G-good morning, Sir!  
 **Levi:** Let's go.  
  
Our check-in and immigration process was a whole lot faster, given that we were flying a private jet. Kenny Ackerman's private jet plane. We didn't have to wait in the crowded gates since we had access to the VIP lounge, where Levi and I had a few drinks.  
  
In all the years of having to work with Kenny, I've never had the chance to experience this. Kenny was a millionaire, but unlike Levi, he was a pretty canny man. He'd prefer to be an ordinary businessman in a business class flight rather than acting like a real VIP.  
  
After being picked up and dropped off by a private car, Levi led me inside the the luxurious jet plane. I grinned as I thought about having all these comfort, convenience, and privacy among ourselves. I was in full of awe and excitement.   
  
**Levi:** Make yourself at home.  
  
The jet plane had this very long leather couch that went all the way to the back. And parallel to it were 4 leather seats, paired in 2. There was this glossy wooden table in between the pair of seats. It looked like it was more expensive that my dining table at home. At the back of the plane was a much bigger lounge. There was a small buffet table inside that had delicious snacks and bottles of champagne on it.  
  
 _This is amazing!_  
  
Levi situated himself on one of the leather couch, with his back facing the pilot's cockpit.  
  
 **Levi:** What are you waiting for? Sit.  
 **(Y/N):** Oh.. right. Thanks.  
  
A little blush appeared on my cheeks as I sat across Levi. I didn't want him to know how thrilled I was with what I was seeing.   
  
**Annie:** It's good to have you back, Mr. Ackerman. -- Hi Ms. (L/N), my name is Annie Leonhart. I'll be your flight attendant for today. Kindly fasten your seatbelts as we are about to depart.  
 **(Y/N):** Okay. Thank you, Annie.  
 **Annie:** I'll be right at the back if you need anything.  
  
A couple of minutes later, the plane took off. It felt like I was riding a rollercoaster. I held onto my armrest as I felt the aircraft ascend in a speed faster than a commercial plane. Levi, on the other hand, was nonchalantly looking out the window, resting his elbow on the table with his face on his palm.  
  
 **Levi:** Tch. This is going to be a long flight.  
  
The Fasten Seatbelt sign went off when the plane had reached the right altitude. Levi immediately reclined his chair, put his sunglasses on, and went to sleep. I felt a little conscious as he unwinded in front of me. The thin fabric of his casual shirt traced through the contour of his muscular arms and chest. I quickly pulled out a book to cover my face from it.   
  
_I am not checking him out. I am not checking him out. I am not checking him out._  
  
I tried to focus on the letters printed on each page as I hid myself from Levi's sleeping form.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
An hour later, Levi arose from slumber. He took his sunglasses off and stretched his neck. I pretended not to notice and just flipped through the pages of the book.  
  
 **Annie:** Sir, your lunch is ready to be served.  
 **Levi:** I'm not hungry. Just go and serve (Y/N)'s food instead.  
 **Annie:** But you need to have a full stomach, Sir. For your medi--  
  
He instantly raised his hand to stop her from speaking further. I stealthily peeked through my book. He was telling her to keep quiet about it. And she just smiled and nodded.  
  
 _What was that all about?_  
  
 **Levi:** What's for lunch, anyway?  
 **Annie:** Grilled Lamb Chops with Summer Salad.  
  
He sighed and signalled her to go and serve the food.  
  
 **Levi:** You're not a picky person, are you?  
 **(Y/N):** Who me? No. I eat almost anything.  
 **Levi:** Good for you.  
  
Annie happily served our lunch. And I thanked her for it.  
  
Levi and I just silently ate together. I tried to observe how he slowly sliced through the pieces of meat. It took him forever to do so. Clearly, he didn't have any appetite. He only took a few bites before sliding his plate to the side and concealing it with this stainless steel cover, which he took from the tray stationed right next to us. I kind of felt bad for him, but I also felt bothered by his actions. It made me not want to finish my food as well.  
  
 **Levi:** Don't get distracted. Just finish your food.  
 **(Y/N):** Are you okay?  
 **Levi:** Why wouldn't I be?  
 **(Y/N):** N-nothing..  
  
He looked out the window again.   
  
I was started to feel the awkwardness as I silently ate all by myself. It was such a good meal, but I wasn't enjoying it. If only Levi would take his plate back and eat with me. But he didn't. I gasped before taking another bite.  
  
When I finally finished my meal, Levi looked back at me. And I'm sure I heard him chuckle.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Was that you making fun of me, Sir?

He teasingly looked away.  
  
 **Levi:** I just find your appetite... very amusing.  
 **(Y/N):** And I find your appetite a little bothersome.  
  
I promptly covered my mouth as soon I said those words. Levi became very serious and it terrified me.  
  
 **(Y/N):** I'm sorry, Sir. That was really harsh and out of line.  
  
He leaned towards me, with his eyes looking straight to mine.  
  
 **Levi:** I find it really bothersome too.   
  
And for the first time, in that moment, I finally saw a clear and full smile on Levi's face. I didn't know why, but seeing him that way somehow flattered me. Like his image was glued to my mind and I couldn't stop repeating it over and over again.   
  
His steel grey eyes lingered on me. I anxiously tried to look away. Mixed feelings were churning in my stomach. _What the hell, Levi? Can you just stop?  
_  
 **Annie:** Are you finished with your lunch, Ms. (L/N)?  
  
 _Thank God.  
  
_ I thought my whole body was about to melt. Good thing Annie showed up.  
  
As she was cleaning up the table, I took out my laptop and earphones. It was a 14-hour flight. The last thing that I wanted was to have an awkward staring spree with Levi. I quickly opened the device to keep myself distracted. But I had no idea that Levi was watching me the whole time.  
  
 **Levi:** What do you have there?

He suddenly got off his chair and sat right next to me, much to my surprise. My body tensed up as he leaned towards me and my laptop screen. A Netflix window appeared. He curiously leaned closer.  
  
 **Levi:** What the hell are you watching?  
 **(Y/N):** Anime.  
 **Levi:** Anime?  
 **(Y/N):** Yeah. I did some research on one of the places that we will be visiting. Akihabara. It's a famous place especially for anime & manga lovers.  
 **Levi:** I see.   
  
I pointed at each thumbnail on the screen.  
  
 **(Y/N):** So this one... Attack On Titan? Quite popular in Japan. It's actually a manga adaptation. It's about humanity living within these three enormous walls that protect them from titans.  
 **Levi:** Titans?  
 **(Y/N):** Yeah. Humanoid giants that slaughter and devour humans.  
 **Levi:** That sounds so fucking morbid. What about this one?  
 **(Y/N):** Psycho-Pass?  
 **Levi:** Oh, let's skip that. -- Hm. Don't they have anything that's not too dark or gory?  
 **(Y/N):** Let's see..... hm. We can try Naruto. It's pretty classic and people still love it.  
 **Levi:** What's it about?  
 **(Y/N):** An orphan kid and a bunch of ninja stuff. It's more of an adventure series.  
 **Levi:** So, the boy lost his parents at a young age, huh?  
 **(Y/N):** Yeah..  
  
And there it was again, the same painful look that he always made. He pouted his lips while scratching his cheek. He was probably thinking. After putting much thought to it, he looked back at me.  
  
 **Levi:** Lets try it.  
 **(Y/N):** You mean you want to watch it?  
 **Levi:** Why not? Unless you don't want to.  
  
My eyes grew in shock and amusement. I couldn't believe that Levi would actually want to watch this stuff. It was so out of his character.  
  
 **(Y/N):** No, it's fine. I've been wanting to watch it, anyway.  
 **Levi:** How many episodes do they have?  
 **(Y/N):** Hm.... let me check. For Naruto? 220 episodes. For Shippuden--  
 **Levi:** 200 fucking what?!  
  
He unintentionally yelled at the device.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Do you want to watch something else?  
 **Levi:** No! Let's do it.  
  
It was a quick answer.  
  
I tried to contain my laughter at the thought of seeing Levi acting this way. He was like a kid who was so thrilled on having to watch an animated series. He swiftly took one of my earphones from my hand and placed it on his ear. Then, he switched to a comfortable position and stared at the screen.  
  
I honestly got lost in the moment. I was just really so amazed by him.  
  
 **Levi:** What are you waiting for?  
 **(Y/N):** Oh, right.  
  
I smiled at him and pressed the play button.  
  
I've always believed that Levi was this finical and sophisticated man. But right now, if I didn't know any better, I would just probably deem him as an ordinary man with an ordinary life and with ordinary interests. He wasn't so hard to please after all. I glanced at him from time to time, gleefully watching him getting so engrossed with the animation. He even asked Annie to prepare us some drinks and snacks. I smiled to myself, because I actually never imagined myself being this comfortable around Levi.  
  
 _This guy is quite something._  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
 **Levi's POV  
  
** We were already on episode 23. I never thought that an animated series would have so much feels. And I never thought that someone like me would come to like it.  
  
As a child, I never really had the chance to watch any cartoon show. I'm pretty clueless about such things. My father would always lock me up inside my room. The only things that kept me entertained were a few old toys and some coloring books that my mom bought me, which we've kept hidden from my father. I've had the worst childhood. Even if I had a father, physically, it felt like I didn't have one.  
  
He always thought of me as a bastard. But I really wasn't. I was his biological son. He got my mother pregnant at an early age. Thus, blaming her for ruining his career. But the person he blamed the most, was me. I was his son, and yet he hated me so much, to the point where he conditioned himself that I was child of another man. And there wasn't a week wherein I didn't have any bruises on my body. Bruises that he, alone, gave me.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Hm...

(Y/N)'s head fell on my shoulder. My body stiffened as I felt her light weight on mine. I slowly turned my head to face her. She was already asleep. Sighing to myself, I carefully moved my body away from her. Then, I gently laid her back to the chair. For awhile, I just quietly sat there and watched her peaceful form.  
  
 _Hm.. pretty woman._  
  
But not wanting to act all creepy, I shook my head and snapped myself out of it. I reached for her laptop and clicked the pause button before closing it.  
  
 **Annie:** Do you need anything, Sir?  
 **Levi:** Can I have a pillow and a blanket?  
 **Annie:** Yes, Sir.  
  
She silently opened a few closets.  
  
 **Annie:** Here you go, Sir.  
 **Levi:** Thanks.  
  
I gently lifted (Y/N)'s head and placed a pillow under. Then, I laid the blanket on top of her. After turning the lights out, I reclined my chair and laid back as well. A couple of minutes of listening to her soft breaths, my vision went dim.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
3 hours later, I felt the plane descending. I opened my eyes and was greeted by (Y/N)'s face. Our faces were so near to each other, that I was close to kissing the tip of her nose. I hastily looked down to my position. Apparently, it was I who crawled up closer to her.  
  
 **Levi:** Fuck...  
  
I hysterically sat up and pulled away.  
  
 **Annie:** Oh, Mr. Ackerman, you're awake. -- We'll be landing soon. Better to wake Ms. (L/N) up as well.  
 **Levi:** G-got it.  
  
I nervously reached out for (Y/N)'s shoulder. With using my pointy finger, I started poking her, hoping she'd wake up. But it failed to do so. The thought of earlier's scenario made me so conscious. _Come on, Levi. Just wake her up already_. I held her with one hand. I shook her, but she still wouldn't wake up.   
  
**Levi:** Tch. Come on, Sleeping Beauty.  
  
I groaned and turned to completely face her. This time, both my hands held her shoulder. But when I was about to waker her up, the plane shuddered due to a sudden turbulence, and my body fell on her. My pupils dilated as I scanned the centimetre gap between us. I was able to grab the armrest just in time. _Holy fuck. That was so fucking close._  
  
 **(Y/N):** Hm..  
  
Her eyes gently opened and I pushed myself away from her. I nervously looked away, pretending that I didn't see or hear her. I felt extremely embarrassed with what just happened. I shut my eyes and cursed at myself while pinching my nose bridge.  
  
  
  
  
 **Your POV  
  
** I was surprised to see a pillow and blanket when I woke up. Annie must have provided it when I fell asleep.  
  
I looked at Levi. He was curled up into a ball. Eyes tightly shut, teeth clenched, while gripping the bridge of his nose. He didn't look okay. He was probably feeling nauseous from the turbulence.   
  
**(Y/N):** Are you okay, Sir Levi?

I held his shoulder but he sort of freaked out. _Well, isn't he a little jumpy?_  
 **  
Levi:** I-I'm sorry. W-what?  
 **(Y/N):** Are you okay?  
 **Levi:** Y-yeah.. I'm just.. just.. I'm just cold.  
  
I looked at his Khaki shorts. _Why wouldn't you be?  
  
_ **(Y/N):** Here..  
  
I pulled my blanket and handed it to him. He just took it without looking at me. He sort of weirded me out, but I just tried not to make a fuss about it.  
  
I looked out the window and was amazed by the view. Beautiful city lights! I pulled out my phone and took a few pictures. Then, I grinned to myself at the thought of having to visit this beautiful country again.  
  
 _Hello, Tokyo! I look forward to the next 5 days._  
  



	5. An Empty Canvas

**Your POV  
  
** We sat on the couch while listening to one of JNTO's representatives brief us on our tour. JNTO meant, Japan National Tourism Organization, and they were our new client. Levi had his legs crossed, one arm resting on the cushion, while reading our itinerary. I had my favorite blue highlighter pen in hand. Compared to Levi's itinerary, mine had tons of markings and notes on the paper. I was a detailed-oriented person, and I wanted to make sure that we wil make the most out of every tourist spot we are about to visit.  
  
"It's such an honor to meet you Mr. Ackerman and Ms. (L/N). We are very delighted to have you here. Thank you for flying all the way to Japan to meet us. And I hope you enjoy your stay. There will be another representative who will accompany you to these places. But please do not hesitate to call me if you need anything."  
  
He handed over these sim cards called, IIJmio Japan Travel SIM. Levi carefully looked at it. We both had our data roaming, but the man insisted that we try the sim cards instead. We were told that many travelers preferred this type of sim and that each sim had a 2GB data. I looked at Levi. I knew that 2GB weren't enough for the both of us. But we just humbly accepted them. We took the cards and and inserted it into our smartphones. Immediately, the sim's mobile data was activated.  
  
The man looked so delighted while watching us. He was such a very accommodating and respectful person, so we didn't want to refuse all his kind offers.  
  
 **Levi:** Thank you so much, Mr. Yamamoto. We really appreciate your generosity.  
 **(Y/N):** Thank you.  
 **Mr. Yamamoto:** どういたしまして.  
  
Levi and I looked at each other, which made the man laugh.  
  
 **Mr. Yamamoto:** It means, "You're welcome."  
 **(Y/N):** How do you say it again?  
 **Mr. Yamamoto:** Dō-i-ta-shi-ma-shi-te.  
 **(Y/N):** Great. I'll make sure to remember it.  
  
I quickly wrote down the newfound word on my notebook. Mr. Yamamoto let out another laugh upon watching me. When we were done with our meeting, he led us to the elevator, and down to the basement.  
  
A private car was waiting for us. Another man came out and bowed his head upon seeing us.  
  
"こんにちは. 小林天童です. お会いできて光栄です."  
  
 **Mr. Yamamoto:** I'd like you to meet Tendo Kobayashi. He will be your personal tour guide.  
 **Tendo:** It's nice meeting you both, Mr. Levi and Ms. (Y/N). Please bare with my English.  
 **(Y/N):** Oh, no. You're doing a good job. Really.  
  
He smiled while rubbing his head.  
  
 **Mr. Yamamoto:** I'll now leave the two of you. Please take care and enjoy. -- 小林天童さん. お大事にしてください.  
 **Tendo:** はい!!!  
  
Like Mr. Yamamoto, Tendo was also such a polite and well-mannered person. He had this very unique charm that made me feel very comfortable in having him as our tour guide. Even Levi enjoyed hearing his stories. He had so much information to share. He knew about his country more than I knew about mine. I was very humbled to see his love and devotion for Japan.  
  
I took out our itinerary and browsed through it again.  
  
 _Day 1_  
 _Yoyogi Park & Meiji Shrine, Omotesando street & Ura-Harajuku_  
  
 _Day 2_  
 _Hamarikyu Gardens & Sumidagawa River, Tokyo Skytree_  
  
 _Day 3_  
 _Sensoji Temple, Tokyo National Museum, Ueno Park,_  
  
 _Day 4_  
 _Shinjuku & Samurai Museum, Golden Gai, Rainbow Bridge & Odaiba_  
  
 _Day 5_  
 _Shibuya, Akihabara  
  
_

 **(Y/N):** So, our first stop is the Meiji Shrine and Yoyogi Park.  
  
Levi leaned closer and looked at the paper.  
  
 **Levi:** Say, Tendo. What are we to expect from these places?  
 **Tendo:** The Meiji-Jingu Shinto Shrine is our biggest shrine in Tokyo. It was built in 1920, for Emperor Meiji and his wife Empress Shoken. As for Yoyogi Park, it is very beautiful. Many activities to do. Nice to take pictures! Did you bring a camera?  
 **Levi:** I just have my phone.  
 **(Y/N):** I did.  
  
I took out my professional camera and showed it to Tendo. He was amazed by it.  
  
 **Tendo:** That's very nice, Ms. (Y/N). Looks so professional. You like to take pictures?  
 **(Y/N):** I do. I should show you some of my works.  
 **Tendo:** I'll be delighted to see them.  
  
While sharing stories about my photography, I caught a glimpse of Levi. It seemed like he wasn't happy with what he was hearing. Like, my stories were rather giving him pain. It was that same look in his eyes. The same look when I first saw him staring at the sunset photograph.  
  
I was about to ask if he was okay, but Tendo called out to us.  
  
 **Tendo:** We're here!  
  
He shared some information about the place before leaving us. We were given 3hrs to do some site-seeing, shopping, and picture taking. He also told us that he would come back and pick us up at the exit of the Meiji Shrine area, which was adjacent to the park.  
  
 **Levi:** So. Which way do we go? Would your prefer the walkway or the forest?  
 **(Y/N):** The forest! It seems to have more stories in it.  
 **Levi:** You're the boss.  
 **(Y/N):** What?  
 **Levi:** You're in charge of this campaign, right?  
 **(Y/N):** I am but...  
 **Levi:** I'm just your chaperone.  
 **(Y/N):** Chaperone?  
 **Levi:** Yeah. No me, no funds.  
 **(Y/N):** Is that so.... Then, take care me, alright?  
 **Levi:** Oh, I will.  
  
I just smiled back at him.  
  
The park was was extremely huge and beautiful. I quickly grabbed my camera and took some pictures. There were just so many things to do in here. Couples and families were having their picnics. Others were skating, jogging, cycling, and doing a bunch of outdoor activities. It was perfect for the summer weather. We continued to walk around the sprawling fields until we found a good spot to sit and rest.   
  
**(Y/N):** Is it okay if we stay here for a moment?  
 **Levi:** I don't mind. -- Wait here. I'll be back.  
  
I sat on the the grass and took out my sketchbook. The place was surrounded by musicians, artists, performers, and many more. I was fascinated by the different types of people who passed by in front of me. I held my pen and started to draw the awesome things I was seeing.  
  
A couple of minutes have passed, Levi arrived with a plastic bag in his hand.   
  
**Levi:** Here. For refreshments.  
 **(Y/N):** Oh, thank you!  
  
Then, I saw an unusual item in his hand.  
  
 **(Y/N):** What is that?

He pulled out a cloth from the plastic packaging and laid it on the grass. It was a picnic mat.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Oh, wow! This very nice, Sir Levi.  
 **Levi:** I didn't want my clothes to get dirty. And again, just Levi. We're not in the office.  
 **(Y/N):** But we're still working.  
 **Levi:** I'd prefer Levi.  
 **(Y/N):** Okay. Where did you get this anyway?  
 **Levi:** Convenience Store. I was surprised to see them selling these mats.  
  
He asked me to sit on the mat while organizing our drinks and snacks. Then, he sat beside me. I smiled at his sweet gesture before going back to my sketch. Levi just sipped on his drink while watching me do my sketch.  
  
 **(Y/N):** It so nice in here. I've missed having picnics with my parents.  
  
I started telling him stories about our family picnics back when I was a kid. I was around 10 years old. My dad would cook some really good barbecue while my Mom and I laid on the mat, watching the clouds. Those days were one of my best childhood moments.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Have you had picnics before?  
  
He just shook his head.  
  
 **Levi:** I always stayed at home. Never really had the chance to do much or see much. I didn't even know what picnics were like.  
  
The pain in his eyes appeared again. I wanted to ask more about it, but was afraid of making him feel uncomfortable. So instead, I decided to do this idea that popped into mind.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Hey, lets lie down?  
 **Levi:** Do what?  
 **(Y/N):** Lie down.  
  
He looked so confused.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Oh, just do it, Levi.  
  
I pulled the sleeve of his shirt and laid the both of us on the mat.   
  
**Levi:** What are we doing?  
 **(Y/N):** This is what my mom and I used to do.  
 **Levi:** Do what?  
 **(Y/N):** Look. Do you see that?  
 **Levi:** See what?   
**(Y/N):** That cloud! Ugh. Come on, Levi.  
 **Levi:** Okay. Okay. What about it?  
 **(Y/N):** What do you see? It looks like what?  
  
He carefully stared at the cloud above us and tried to analyze it.  
  
 **Levi:** It looks like........ Uncle Kenny's beard.  
  
I burst into laughter.  
  
It was a childish thing to do. But I was glad that Levi agreed to do it with me. We gazed at the clouds and interpreted their shapes. Some clouds looked very funny. Some looked weird. Some looked awesome. Some looked very sexual too, and Levi would joke about it. I'd just punch his shoulder and he would quickly apologize.  
  
We continued to watch the clouds for about an hour. And from time to time, I would see Levi chuckle. It made me smile everytime he did it. Because it was what I wanted to see rather than the usual hurtful look that he always unintentionally showed.  
  
  
  
 **Levi's POV**

It's been awhile since I've felt this way. The feeling of not having a care in the world. The atmosphere was very relaxing and serene. And I loved it. It was different from what surrounded me as a child. It was also very different from my life back in Germany.  
  
I've always kept myself busy with many random things, hoping that such preoccupations would distract me from the heavy burden that I've been carrying since I was a child. When I was finally free from my abused life, I desperately tried to find happiness from different things or different women, hoping it would fill the void in my heart. But everything just only gave me a temporary feeling, a temporary high. And when I was left alone at home, that familiar pain and trauma would kick in again.  
  
But as I laid there on the mat, with (Y/N), I found something that I thought I could keep with me for good. A memory of bliss, rather than of misery. This experience with her somehow taught me how to find joy, even in the little things. It didn't have to be something grand or something fancy. I was able to find joy even in this childish thing we were doing. And each time I saw (Y/N)'s smile, my heart felt a little more warmer.  
  
(Y/N) held her phone and started taking photos of the clouds. Then, she tapped on this rainbow-colored app.  
  
 **Levi:** What is that?  
 **(Y/N):** Instagram.  
 **Levi:** Is that one of those hipster shit?  
 **(Y/N):** No! You know what? You should be more active on social media. Most of our clients are on it.  
 **Levi:** But I'm not a very social person. Besides, I prefer the real world over the virtual world.  
  
She grinned at me.  
  
 **(Y/N):** That's good. But my Instagram account is more of a collection of my photos.... memories. Good memories that I'd like to remember all the time.  
  
She tapped on one of the many photos she took, and typed in "Beautiful day with beautiful people." Then, she clicked "Yoyogi Park, Japan" for her location before uploading the photo.  
  
 **Levi:** So.... am I one of those beautiful people?  
 **(Y/N):** Maybe..  
  
I raised an eyebrow as she teasingly looked away.  
  
She switched her camera settings and started taking photos of herself. And I quietly watched her make all those smiles. The more she did it, the more I unknowingly became so attached to it.  
  
 _I think I'd like to see these smiles everyday._

 **(Y/N):** Hey, Levi.. Look.  
  
She placed her phone above us and I saw myself on the screen. I grumpily looked at it as she took a picture of the both of us. She laughed as soon as she saw the photo.  
  
 **Levi:** Delete that fucking photo.  
 **(Y/N):** No. I won't. It's too cute.  
 **Levi:** I said delete it. That's a command.  
 **(Y/N):** I thought I was the boss here?  
  
I reached for her phone but she stretched her arm away from me.  
  
 **Levi:** Give it to me, you brat!  
 **(Y/N):** No! Stay away!  
 **Levi:** Come here!  
 **(Y/N):** Ahhh! No! It's mine!  
  
I unintentionally rolled myself on top of her as I tried to steal her phone away. She continued to push me backwards and I struggled to get hold of the device. But after playfully grabbing the phone from her, we stopped and stared into each other's eyes. We remained that way for awhile.  
  
Seconds later, I realized that I was already laying on top of her. I quickly pulled away and returned her phone.  
  
 **Levi:** S-sorry.

We became utterly silent for awhile. A burning color appeared on our cheeks as we tried to look away. But we found ourselves facing one another again. Upon remembering what just happened, we both burst into laughter, and the awkwardness started faded away.  
  
 **(Y/N):** You're becoming pretty clingy, Levi Ackerman.  
 **Levi:** Tch. I said, I'm sorry.  
 **(Y/N):** Apology accepted..... only if you let me keep the photo.  
 **Levi:** Fine.... only if you don't get too attached to it.  
 **(Y/N):** As if!  
  
Somehow, even in the short moments we've shared, we've already become comfortable with each other. And it's something that I've never expected to happen. I was never really good with making friends nor maintaining friendships. Because I had a very unstable mood, or an unusual character, only a few people took the extra effort to stay. Farlan, Dot, and a few of my colleagues in Germany. But here was (Y/N), effortlessly breaking the strong barriers around me. It was so easy for her to forget the ass that I was when we first met in the plane, and when we saw each other again in the office. Most people who've seen my trashy character were so quick to settle on it. Thus, making it hard for them to change their minds about me. To most people, I was always this blunt, rude, and insulting person. But with (Y/N), it was different. Even if I've just known her for 3 weeks, it wasn't so hard for her to deal with me.   
  
And I felt really grateful.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Oh! Look at the time! We need to get going. We haven't seen the shrine yet.  
  
I stood up and held out my hand, which she gladly took.  
  
  
  
*****  
 **  
**  
We were greeted by this massive torii gate upon entry. The area looked pretty busy at first. But after a few more minutes of roaming, we entered another tranquil forest. And at the middle of it was where the shrine was located.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Look! It says here that the shrine was reconstructed after the war. Wow. Everything still looks very ancient.  
 **Levi:** Not bad. Not so bad at all.

I was amazed by what I was seeing. I quickly pulled out my phone and started taking pictures. (Y/N) did the same thing. I watched her sprint from place to place, documenting everything with her camera. I just smiled while watching her. She looked like a professional stalker to me.  
  
 **(Y/N):** I'm done taking photos. I'm just gonna stay here and do some sketches.  
 **Levi:** I can stay with you.  
 **(Y/N):** I'll be okay. You can go walk around.  
  
I didn't want to. I just wanted to sit right next to her as she did some beautiful sketches. But I just decided to give her some space so that she could work.  
  
I continued to stroll around the temple. There were just so many things to see. People in Kimonos, the Sake Barrels, prayer boards, and even bridal photoshoots. Apart from that, most of the visitors were doing different religious activities, like praying and offering gifts.  
  
I sat on one of the benches to take a rest. My phone vibrated and a text notification popped on my screen.  
  
"Hey, Bro! How's Japan?"  
"Tour just started. Lots of things to see. Pretty cool stuff."  
"SEND ME SOME PHOTOS.... of women."  
"Fuck off. I'm working."  
"Boring!"  
  
I sighed upon reading Farlan's message.   
  
I opened my camera and panned my phone around. While trying to look for a good scenery, (Y/N) appeared on my screen. She was sitting there, all smiles, while doing her sketches. I zoomed in the screen until it was just her face that was showing. Somehow, I found myself enjoying what I was seeing. There was something about her smiles that made me so fixated on it.  
  
I took a photo of her and thought of sending it to my uncle. He would probably be happy to see his best employee working so hard. But instead of sending it to my uncle, I accidentally sent it to Farlan. _Oh, fuck. Shit._ I was about to delete my message when Farlan sent a quick reply.  
  
"Good taste! Make sure she has friends."  
  
I shot a glare at his message. But before sending a reply, he sent me another message.  
  
"Wait! Isn't that your Art Director? Are you hitting on your own employee?!"  
"I'M NOT. And it's not what you think. The photo was for my uncle."  
"Liar. I never taught you'd take advantage of your new position, you little devil."  
"Listen, horny fuck. I'm not lying."  
"Yeah, yeah... If you won't make a move, then I would."  
"Back off. You fucking stay away from her."  
"Ooohh.... someone's being protective. Fine, she's all yours. Enjoy your honeymoon! AND DON'T FORGET TO TAKE YOUR MEDICINES."  
  
 **Levi:** Crazy fuck.  
 **(Y/N):** Who is?  
  
I stood up and just shook my head.  
  
 **Levi:** Are you done with your sketches?  
 **(Y/N):** Mm-hm. -- Btw, Tendo is right at the exit, waiting for us. Let's go.  
 **Levi:** Okay.  
  
I looked at Farlan's message one last time before keeping my phone. _Yeah, that's right. Stay away from her. Everyone is to back off.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
_ **Your POV  
  
**  
After having our lunch together, Tendo dropped us off in an area in Harajuku.  
  
It was a long street that was insanely filled with fashionable boutiques and other shops. Aside from the shops, it was also filled with many tourists! I looked at Levi, who seemed quite irked with the crowd. I cracked up upon seeing his reaction.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Lets just focus on the shops rather than the people. Ok?  
 **Levi:** Tch. Can we just wait for them to leave?  
 **(Y/N):** This is a famous shopping area. I don't think that's going to happen.  
 **Levi:** Great.  
 **(Y/N):** Come on, Levi!  
  
I took his arm and dragged him along.  
  
Levi's gloomy face didn't last long, especially when we found this really cool tea shop. We entered the shop and saw tons of organic tea herbs. Chamomile, Peppermint, Ginger, Galangal, Lavender, Lemonbalm, Rosemary, Cardamom, and a whole lot more! Levi's pupils dilated upon seeing the shelf. He quickly took out his credit card and purchased almost every flavor that was available. I giggled when I saw all the paper bags hanging on his arms.  
  
We left the shop and continued to explore the busy district. Levi seemed very pleased with what he was carrying.   
  
**(Y/N):** Some kid found his candy store.  
 **Levi:** Candy store? That place was heaven.  
  
I came to a halt when I saw another shop at the end of street.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Oh my god!  
  
I pulled Levi arms and ran towards it. It was my turn to be overwhelmed with what I was seeing. Half of the place was an art gallery. And the other half was an art shop. It was filled with various kinds of art supplies. I was so overwhelmed that I didn't know where to to start. Japanese brushes, pens, canvases, leather sketchbooks, pencils, and many more. I was acting like a person who just won the lottery.   
  
Levi, on the other hand, just quietly sat on the couch with his head faced down.  
  
  
  
  
 **Levi's POV  
  
** While (Y/N) was busy looking for items to buy, one of the store owners approached me. She was an old woman who had this gentle smile on her face. She bowed her head and signalled me to come further inside the shop. Since she wasn't familiar with our language, she communicated with me through her actions, and I tried to my best to understand what she was saying.  
  
She led me to the inner most part of the shop. And I felt my body tensing up. I tried my best to not look at the items around me. I became a little hesitant in following her around, but I didn't want to sound rude to an old lady. She just probably wanted me to buy something for (Y/N).  
  
We've reached the end of the room. I was surprised to see a wall full of empty canvases. They were so many that I couldn't count them. I quickly looked away. But then she handed me a paint brush and asked me to take it. My heart violently raced upon seeing it. I tried my best to respectfully refuse but she insisted that I take it. Mustering up all my courage, I anxiously took it from her. She then smiled and left me.  
  
  
 _"Mom, look at these paintings!"_  
 _"Oh, Levi! Did you do all of these?"  
"Yes, Mom! Do you like it?"_  
 _"Like it? I love it! You're amazing, Son! These are amazing!"_  
  
 _We heard the front door banged open._  
  
 _"Oh, no. Quick, Levi! We need to hide this from your father!"_  
  
 _I hastily gathered all the paintings I made. My mother took them from me hid them under the bed. But while we were fixing everything, I accidentally hit the glass of water that had all my paintbrushes in it. The colored liquid spilled on the floor and my paint brushes rolled across the room._  
  
 _"What the fuck is that noise?! -- What is this?! What do you think you're doing, you fucking brat!"_  
  
 _My father gripped my arm and pushed me to the floor._  
  
 _"What the fuck is this mess?!"_  
 _"Let go of him! It's my fault! I made him do it!"_  
 _"You useless bitch! What the fuck are you teaching him!  
_  
 _He took the paintbrush and started hitting me with it._  
  
 _"Fucking useless brat!! You're a fucking mess!"_  
  
  
My chest was tightening, like someone was pushing it against the wall. It held it as the pain began to worsen.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Levi? What's wrong?!  
  
I fell on my knees and (Y/N) ran towards me. I couldn't breathe. Every inch of me was in pain, like my muscles were being torn apart. My body trembled in pain and I fell to the ground.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Somebody! Please help us!! Please!!  
  
My head felt like it was about to explode. I gripped my hair as my vision violently went in circles.  
  
 **Levi:** Hmmngg...  
  
The shop owners and other customers came to my aid. Luckily, there was a doctor around the area. He immediately ran into the shop to help (Y/N) and the others. I've always had bad episodes. But I never expected an episode to hurt this much. The doctor asked everyone to step back and to give us some space. I was panting so hard. I thought that I was about to die.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Please help him!  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
 **(Y/N):** Levi!  
  
"Levi. My name is Darius Zackly. I'm a doctor, and I'm here to help you. Okay? Now, tell me. Where does it hurt?"  
  
 **Levi:** Hmmngg... eve.... everywhere..  
 **Darius:** We've called for an ambulance. They're on their way.  
 **Levi:** P.. PT..  
 **Darius:** I'm listening, Levi. Can you repeat that? **  
Levi:** PTSD... episode..  
  
I saw the shock on (Y/N)'s face. But I was just in too much agony to explain what was happening. My breathing began to get worse.  
  
 **Darius:** What's your name, sweetheart?  
 **(Y/N):** (Y/N)... I'm.. I'm his colleague..  
 **Darius:** (Y/N), I need you to hold him up.   
**(Y/N):** Y-yes, Sir.  
  
(Y/N) lifted my body and supported me from behind.  
  
 **Darius:** Levi, can you point anything or anyone in this room that's triggering it?  
  
I lifted my arm and pointed at the paint brush. It was now lying on the floor. Darius took it and hid it from my sight.  
  
 **Darius:** It's gone, Levi. Now, I need you to breathe. -- Breathe. We're here to keep you safe. You're going to be alright. No one or nothing is going to hurt you. Okay?  
 **(Y/N):** Y-yes. We're just here, Levi.  
  
I tried my best to breathe. I still felt very nauseous and I could still feel my muscles contracting. But little by little, my breathing slowly went back to normal. (Y/N) circled her arms around me and held me close. I continued to breathe as I felt her touch.  
  
 **Darius:** That's it, Levi. You're doing very good. Just breathe.  
  
The ambulance had arrived. They quickly carried me into the vehicle, and I was given an oxygen mask upon entering. (Y/N) and Darius were there too. There was so much fear in (Y/N)'s, that she began to shed little tears.  
  
 **Levi:** (Y/N)...  
 **(Y/N):** How are you feeling? Does it still hurt?  
 **Levi:** I'm sorry.. I really am..  
 **(Y/N):** Shh... don't say that. Okay? Just tell me if it still hurts.  
  
She held my hand. She held it as tight as she could. Then, I felt her fingers stroking my hair. I closed my eyes upon feeling her soft and delicate touches. Minutes later, I fell asleep from all the exhaustion. Extreme exhaustion. 


	6. Intertwine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I got caught up with work and all.

**Your POV  
  
  
** _"I hope your image of him doesn't change. Thank you so much for taking care of him."_  
  
  
I rested on the window pane while pondering on Kenny's words. Levi had been asleep since we arrived at the hospital. The doctor said that he will be alright and that he just needed to take some rest.  
  
Kenny shared a bit of Levi's past during our phone call. For a person who has gone through such a traumatzing past, Levi must have fought really hard to endure everything. The long conversation helped me understand Levi a little better. Like, how his mind would drift into someplace else in between conversations, and how I'd often notice the painful look in his eyes that he always made.  
  
Levi was both an abused and abandoned child. When he was 13, his mother left him and never came back. Strangely enough, Kenny had been looking for his sister, Levi's mom, for the longest time. Kenny came to visit the address that was given to him. But the only thing he found was a passed out drunkard and a poor little Levi, who was on the brink of death. He was locked up in the garage and hasn't been given any food to eat. Worse, he had wounds and bruises all over his body. Kenny with all his power and money, and with the connections he had, made sure that Levi's father would be given a life imprisonment without any possibility of parole. Since then, Kenny raised Levi like his own son.  
  
I was told that Levi had developed this condition called, PTSD or Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, triggered by all the abuse, abandonment, and trauma. Thus, he's been having flashbacks, nightmares, severe anxiety, and uncontrollable thoughts of the past. Unfortunately, no one ever knows when each of his episode will strike. They all just randomly happen when something and someone sets it off. But Kenny still made sure that Levi would have the best treatment and medicine to help manage his condition.  
  
As for Levi, to avoid having such episodes, he's learned how to shut himself off from people, from things, and from places, resulting to his poor social skills. This may also be the reason why he seems distant most of the time.  
  
 **Levi:** (Y/N)..   
  
His eyes languidly opened. I came to his side as soon as I saw him sat up.   
  
**Levi:** I'm.. I'm sorry..  
 _  
_He couldn't look at me. He was probably worried about what I would think of him after earlier's events.  
  
  
 _"Levi doesn't like to be treated like a sick person. He tends to push us away when being pampered. So just treat him like you've always treated him before."_  
  
  
Kenny's words came to mind. _I should act normal as much as possible.  
_  
 **(Y/N):** You scared me, you asshole. But I'm glad you're awake.  
  
I smiled and slightly punched Levi's shoulder.  
  
 **Levi:** Ow! my body still hurts..  
 **(Y/N):** Is that so?

My smile turned into an evil grin and I started poking him around.

 **(Y/N):** Where does it hurt? Here? Or here?  
 **Levi:** S-stop!  
 **(Y/N):** Where? Tell me.  
 **Levi:** Okay! Okay! Enough!  
 **(Y/N):** Oooh, Levi Ackerman. So ticklish!  
 **Levi:** Quit it, (Y/N)!

He grabbed my hands and wrapped himself around me, to stop me from further touching him. We let out a few more laughs before he let go.  
  
I was glad to see him awake and back to his normal state. Because deep within, I felt really sorry for him. If only I could take away all his pain and if only I could make him forget everything he's been through, then I would. But I can't. Nevertheless, even if I can't make everything go away, at least I can be there for him.  
  
 **(Y/N):** You wanna get out of here?  
 **Levi:** I'd love that.  
 **(Y/N):** I'll go get the doctor.  
 **Levi:** Where's Dr. Darius?  
 **(Y/N):** He already went back to his hotel.  
 **Levi:** I wasn't even able to pay him.. or thank him.  
 **(Y/N):** Oh, I'm sure he knows how much you're grateful.  
 **Levi:** Hope so.  
 **(Y/N):** Wait here..  
  
I went and called the doctor.  
  
The man in white coat pulled out a stethoscope and a sphygmomanometer to check up on Levi. The man lifted his shirt up, exposing his abs and chest. Though I was quick to look away, I could tell that Levi had quite a good physique. I blushed at the thought of it.  
  
Since Levi's vital signs were normal, we were told that he could be discharged already. But as for our tour, Levi was to sit that one out. Or at least for tomorrow's tour. We were instructed to let him rest at the hotel until he completely recovers from his body ache. Levi insisted that he was fine and that he'd need not take a day off. But the doctor was adamant about it.  
  
 **(Y/N):** It's okay. I can do the tour tomorrow.  
 **Levi:** But I can't leave you alone.  
 **(Y/N):** I'll be alright. Promise. What matters more to me, is you getting better.  
 **Levi:** Are you sure?  
 **(Y/N):** Yeah.  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
 **Levi's POV  
  
** I found myself pacing around our hotel room while thinking about today's tour. I felt a little uncomfortable knowing (Y/N) was all alone. She's a grown up professional who could take care of herself. But somehow, I was still worried about her. _Will she really be alright? Maybe I can try calling her._ I grabbed my phone and dialled (Y/N)'s number.   
  
"The number you have reached is unavailable."  
  
 **Levi:** Shit.  
  
My body fell to the couch and I sank my face to one of the pillows. _She'll be okay._ I rolled to my side and saw my laptop on the coffee table. _This might keep me preoccupied._ I opened the device and logged into my Netflix account. Then, I browsed through the site until I was able to see the Naruto thumbnail.  
  
While trying to focus on the show, my eyes would still turn back to my phone. It took me just a few minutes until I complete lost it. My little anxiety had become very frustrating. I took my phone and flipped it, so that I wouldn't be able to see the screen. Then, I went back to watching the anime until finally, I was able to focus. I laid on the couch and placed my laptop on my thighs. I jumped from episode to episode, getting submerged into the storyline again.  
  
After finishing around 20 episodes, my phone suddenly vibrated. I quickly paused the show and picked up the device.  
  
"(Y/N) sent you a photo."  
  
 **Levi:** About time, woman. _  
  
_I was unintentionally grinning to myself while reading her message. She sent me a photo of herself with Tokyo as her background. She was now at the Tokyo Skytree. She seemed to be having a good time. The view behind her was astonishing, but I loved seeing her smile more than anything.  
  
I looked at the time. 6:15PM. I felt a little excited because it was the last stop of today's tour. It meant that she would be coming home real soon.  
  
"Glad you're having fun."  
"Wish you were here though."  
"Thanks for leaving me behind."  
"Aww. You're welcome."  
"Tch. See you in awhile?"  
"Oh, I was planning on doing some shopping first. I'll be back around 8? I hope you don't mind."  
  
 _What?! I'd have to wait for 2 more fucking hours!?_ I was about to type in, "No. You should come home now." Good thing I was able to stop myself. But, a little more selfish idea came to mind.  
  
"Can you come home now? I'm not feeling very well."  
  
 _Fucking liar._  
  
"Are you feeling any pain?"  
"No. I'm not really sure. Been feeling something weird. I couldn't stop thinking about stuff."  
  
Well, that's no lie. I couldn't stop think about her. And it was driving me insane.  
  
"Okay. I'll be right there as soon as possible!"  
  
My heart fluttered upon reading her last message. _I can't wait to see you, (Y/N).  
  
  
*****  
  
  
_ **Your POV  
  
(Y/N):** Levi? **  
Levi:** I'm right here. **  
  
**Upon entering our 2-Bedroom suite, I went straight to Levi to check how he was doing. He was lying on his bed covered in his sheets. I placed my hand on his forehead. He didn't have any fever.  
  
 **(Y/N):** What's wrong?  
 **Levi:** Just... stuff.  
  
I raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Can you be a little more specific?   
**Levi:** Why don't we go out for dinner?  
 **(Y/N):** Right now? I thought you weren't feeling well.  
 **Levi:** Yeah. Being stuck here makes me uncomfortable. I need some fresh air.  
  
Our balcony was huge and beautiful. We could see the river from our hotel room. I tried to wonder why Levi didn't use it at first. But then, I was reminded of his condition. He probably felt suffocated and confined after being left alone in our hotel room.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Okay. Fine. But I get to choose dinner.  
 **Levi:** No problem. You're the boss.  
  
He quickly got off his bed to changed his clothes. Somehow, I could feel this excitement from him. Maybe he was just that desperate to get out of the hotel. After a few minutes, he went out of his bedroom in full spirits.  
  
 **Levi:** Where do you want to eat?  
 **(Y/N):** Well, I passed by this really cool restaurant on my way here. Can we try that?  
 **Levi:** Good. Let's go!  
 _  
_Levi was feeling all positive when we left the hotel and walked to the restaurant. But as soon as we arrived at the entrance, all his energy went down the drain. He may have probably thought that the restaurant I wanted was some 5-star cuisine. I saw the look on his face. His eagerness just wasn't there anymore.

The place was actually just a small pub a few blocks away from hotel. It wasn't as fancy as he hoped for, but the vibe of the place made it look so authentic. And that was what I really wanted.  
  
 **Levi:** This is the restaurant you were talking about?  
 **(Y/N):** Yeah! Come!  
  
I was quite sure that Levi wasn't happy with the place and that he was just forcing himself. But I've had a long day and didn't want to stress myself out. Levi wasn't the only one who needed a place to unwind.  
  
We were asked to remove our shoes upon entry. Levi looked around the place while we were led to a small spot. The pub didn't have any chairs. This means, all customers were to sit or kneel on the floor, which made the experience more awesome. But things stared to get better when I noticed our table was surrounded by shelves. Not just ordinary shelves. Shelves with tons of manga!  
  
 **(Y/N):** You've got to be kidding me!  
  
I stood up and excitingly browsed through the rows of mangas. Levi followed me to check what took my attention all of a sudden.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Look! They have Naruto too.  
  
He took a few Naruto mangas from the shelf and browsed through it.  
  
 **Levi:** Tch. They're all dusty.

He returned the mangas and went back to our table. He didn't seem to be in the mood.  
  
 **(Y/N):** What's up with you? If you want to eat at some high-end restaurant, then let's just leave.  
 **Levi:** I'm fine.  
  
He sulkingly looked away, elbows resting on the table with his face on his palm. I tried to ignore the attitude and just decided to slip my phone out. These things were Instagram-worthy photos. It's not that everyday I get to see these really cool stuff.  
  
  
  
 **Levi's POV  
**  
I was planning on having a nice and relaxing dinner with (Y/N) in a fine restaurant. I thought that it would be a good place to unwind and spend time together. But things weren't going as planned. The grand restaurant than I wanted ended up being a small pub in the alley. The few good wines turned into old bottles of sake.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Oh! They've got cheap Sake here!  
 **Levi:** We've got work tomorrow. I don't want you getting drunk tonight.  
 **(Y/N):** I've had a tiring day. A few bottles will do.  
 **Levi:** A few bottles?   
  
She didn't answer.  
  
A server approached our table and took our orders. (Y/N) decided to have some Mixed Sashimi, Ebi Tempura, Gyoza, Pork Teriyaki, Kani Salad, and some other dishes. I peeped through the menu board as she gave her orders. It's just really amazing how her appetite can be. I silently chuckled to myself while listening to her. And just like that, she was able to bring my mood back.  
  
While waiting for our orders to come, I asked her how her day was. This started the meaningful conversation I was hoping to have for the night. And I just sat there, listening to everything she had to say. Both of us were able to share little pieces of ourselves. I realized that with (Y/N), everything she says seemed important to me.  
  
Despite all the unwanted events, I still enjoyed our dinner together. Her bubbly character was enough to stabilize my mood. At first, the dinner that I wanted didn't go as planned. But in the end, everything didn't really matter. I felt happy of just having to be with (Y/N). I realized that I didn't have to bring her to a fancy place with fancy food to enjoy her presence. It was just simply all about being with her. I've learned to find happiness again in just the simple things. And with (Y/N), even the simple things become extraordinary to me.

While having our fun filled conversation, (Y/N) began to chuckle to herself. So I asked her what was so funny. She told me that I wasn't so bad after all. My cheeks blushed a bit. She just chuckled again.  
  
 **Levi:** Alright. I think you've had enough drinks for tonight. Let's go home.  
 **(Y/N):** WAIT! But we're having so much fun.  
 **Levi:** Tch. Look at yourself.  
  
I requested for the bill while listening to (Y/N) in her intoxicated self. I thought she'd be able to handle all the Sake she had, but I guess it's quite too late now. I lifted her up as soon as I paid the bill, and walked her out of the restaurant.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Look at the lights... they're so pretty...  
  
 _Great. Just great._ Thankfully, the restaurant was just a 10 minute walk away from our hotel.  
  
We entered the elevator and she just rested herself on me. I could feel my heart beating so fast. And I could sense that she was deeply staring at me. I swallowed in nervousness as she got all the more closer.  
  
 **(Y/N):** What are you looking at?  
 **Levi:** What, me?!  
 **(Y/N):** Who else?!  
 **Levi:** Tch.  
  
The elevator door opened and I quickly got out. (Y/N) followed me to the hallway. But before we reached our room, she took my hand and pulled me.  
  
 **Levi:** Fu--  
 **(Y/N):** Don't leave me..  
 **  
**Our fingers intertwined. She pulled me closer so that she was not resting on my arm. I just stood there, trying to grasp what was happening. And after a few seconds, I strongly exhaled.  
  
 **Levi:** Okay. Let's get inside.  
  
As soon as we stepped into our room, I walked her to her bedroom and laid her on the bed. She was still holding my hand as I did so.

 **Levi:** Alright. Go get some sleep. -- Fuck. You better be okay tomorrow.  
  
She didn't let go of my hand.  
  
 **Levi:** What is it? **  
(Y/N):** Where are you going, Levi?  
 **Levi:** To my room.  
 **(Y/N):** No.. stay with me. Please?  
  
 _Shit. What should I do?  
  
_ She wasn't going to let go. I could feel her hand pulling me into the bed. I tried to resist, but she was a quite strong drunk woman. Eventually, I gave in. I could feel my muscles tensing up as I laid beside her.  
  
 _Fuck, nobody should know about this._  
  
She suddenly rested her leg on top of my thighs and circled her arm around me. I quickly bit my finger as she did so. My heart was racing so fast, as if I was in a marathon. I didn't know what to do.  
  
To make things worse, she kept on moving while trying to find the right position. Here leg was rubbing through my thighs, near my cock, and it triggered something in me. _FUCKING HELL, (Y/N)!_ I quickly covered my slightly growing bulge with my free hand, since (Y/N) still had my other hand. I didn't want her to know that her boss was actually getting a hard on with what was happening.

I could have easily handled this temptation. But knowing that I was starting to like her made it harder for me. But still, I wouldn't take advantage of the situation. I'd still respect her in the best way I can. I remained in my position as she held me close. 

After minutes of silence, I turned to look at her peaceful face. She was really so beautiful. She was so beautiful that it kind of hurt a little inside. Like, how can someone like her even exist in this fucking messed up world? And how can a man like me be so lucky to find someone like her? (Y/N) was just so different and there's something about her that made her extra special than all the woman I've encountered. Maybe that's the reason why even in just a span of weeks or a month, I found myself being so captivated by her.  
  
I began to calm down again. No lustful thoughts clouded my mind. With that, I rolled my body until I was completely facing her. I lifted my free hand and just started to stroke her hair.   
  
But, she suddenly let out some soft words.  
  
 **Levi:** Hm?  
 **(Y/N):** You've been through so much....  
  
 _Is she..... talking to me?_

 **(Y/N)** **:** I'm sorry..  
  
 _Is she dreaming?_  
  
 **(Y/N):** I'm sorry, Levi.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at me. _Oh, I guess not._  
  
 **(Y/N):** I know you're still struggling..  
 **Levi:** About.... what?  
 **(Y/N):** You don't have to be so scared anymore.... you have me.. I'm here...  
  
I remained silent and listened to her words.  
  
 **(Y/N):** When you're scared.. just take my hand.. I won't let go of you..  
  
I could feel her soft fingers tightening around mine.   
  
**(Y/N):** I'm going to take care of you.. I promise..  
  
I know she's drunk. But her words felt so sincere and honest. Like she really cared about me and what I feel. She closed her eyes again and rested her head on my chest. I calmly breathed into her hair and closed my eyes as well. I've never felt this way before. But whatever it is, I was so glad to be feeling it.  
  
When she finally fell asleep, her grip on my hand and her arm around me loosened. I took it as my cue to get up. But before I could do so, I first planted a soft but long kiss on her forehead.  
  
 **Levi:** Thank you, (Y/N).. Good night.  
  
At that moment, I knew that what I felt for her was starting to get deeper.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
(Y/N) didn't seem to remember last night's events. But that morning, she was having a terrible headache. I asked her to stay and rest at the hotel, but she insisted that I let her attend the tour.  
  
 **(Y/N):** I'm really sorry, Levi. This won't happen again.  
  
I didn't answer. Instead, I placed a bowl of soup in front of her. I made sure that she had a full meal to give her all the nutrients and energy she needed. While I was busy placing her breakfast on the table, I was also busy remembering the moments I've shared with her. I didn't realize I was grinning all to myself.  
  
 **(Y/N):** I said I was sorry. What are you grinning about?  
 **Levi:** Huh? Did you say something.  
 **(Y/N):** Ugh. Nevermind.  
 **Levi:** Listen, grumpy woman. Finish your soup and breakfast or we're gonna be late.  
 **(Y/N):** Are.. you not mad at me?  
 **Levi:** About what?  
 **(Y/N):** Getting drunk and all.  
 **  
**I just smiled at her and sipped on my tea. **  
  
(Y/N):** Okay. You're really weirding me out. Did something happened last night?  
  
Her words got to me and I accidentally coughed and spat my tea out.  
  
 **Levi:** Shit.  
  
I took the napkin and wiped my mouth. But (Y/N) just sat there glaring at me.  
  
 **Levi:** What?  
 **(Y/N):** Is there something you're not telling me?  
 **Levi:** What is there to tell?  
 **(Y/N):** Tell me if something happened last night.  
 **Levi:** Oi!  
  
I dropped the napkin.  
  
 **Levi:** Do you honestly think I'm some pervert who would take advantage of a drunk woman?  
 **(Y/N):** I didn't mean it that way. But it's more of what I did to you, you ass.  
 **Levi:** Oh, you did a lot of things to me.  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
 **Levi:** I'm fucking kidding. Now, will you please eat your breakfast? Once I'm done with this tea, I'm fucking leaving.  
 **(Y/N):** Tch. Fine.  
  
 _Yes, you did a lot of things to me, (Y/N). But... I'm glad you did._  
  
  
 **  
  
Your POV  
  
** Levi was acting pretty weird, so it made me a little paranoid about last night, especially when I know that I tend to do crazy things when I'm drunk. I just can't push such thoughts at the back of my head.  
  
 **Levi:** (Y/N), Tendo is waiting. Aren't you done yet?  
 **(Y/N):** Coming!  
  
I stepped out of my bedroom. Levi's eyes were suddenly glued to me, like he's seen some kind of ghost. He just stared at what I was wearing. A knee-length olive green dress with a thin shoulder strap. I also had my hair tied into a bun. I thought of wearing a summer attire, but it might be a little too much for Levi.   
  
**(Y/N):** Should... I go change?  
 **Levi:** No! Don't!  
  
I was startled by his loud and quick answer.  
  
 **Levi:** I.. I mean... It looks great. You.. You look really so beautiful..  
  
He quickly looked away upon realizing what he just said. But his compliment flattered me.  
  
 **Levi:** Let's go.  
  
Levi didn't look bad himself. He looked so good to in his casual attire. He was wearing an off-white v-neck shirt which had its front tucked into a tight ripped jeans. He also had an outer thin denim shirt. And of course, I always loved seeing his hair down.  
  
I watched him from behind as we entered the elevator. It was my turn to just stare at him.  
  
 **Levi:** What are you looking at?  
 **(Y/N):** Nothing. I just think you look good in casual clothes.  
  
He crossed his arms and bashfully looked away. But he suddenly pouted.  
  
 **Levi:** Do all the neckties and vests make me look bad?  
 **(Y/N):** What? No. You look great on those too. But it's just a little too sophisticated. I like seeing this casual look of yours.  
 **Levi:** So.. you don't like it when I look sophisticated?  
 **(Y/N):** It's not that I don't like it. I just really prefer simple things.  
  
I caught him look at himself at the elevator mirror. It seemed that he had taken my words too seriously.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Hey, it's just my personal preference. I'm sure it wouldn't matter to you.  
 **Levi:** Yeah, but you matter to me.  
  
 _Wait, what?!_

 **(Y/N):** I'm sorry?  
 **Levi:** I-- I said it matters to me. I mean.. some preferences.. matter to me.  
  
His face started turned a little red. And when the elevator door opened, he quickly stepped out without looking at me. _Did he just say that I matter to him? Maybe I heard wrong._  
  


 **  
*****  
  
  
  
** Today's tour was about to end. Levi and I were at our last stop, Ueno Park. But despite our fun tour, I began to feel tired. The scorching heat and fatigue brought a little headache back.  
  
I asked Levi if we could take a break and he carefully brought me to one of the benches.  
  
 **Levi:** Let's go home. We don't have to finish this. Besides, we've seen a lot of parks already.  
 **(Y/N):** No, I'm fine. I just need to rest.  
 **Levi:** Hey, don't lie to me.  
 **(Y/N):** I'm not. I just really need to rest.

Levi took off his backpack and pulled out a bottled water and small medicine kit.  
  
 **Levi:** Here, take this.  
 **(Y/N):** What's that?  
 **Levi:** For your headache.  
  
As I drank the medicine, I couldn't help but notice Levi's arm around my waist. He was being a little too caring since this morning.  
  
 **(Y/N):** I'm fine, Levi.  
 **Levi:** I know. But I don't want just "fine". I want you to feel "better".  
  
He stroked my back before standing up.  
  
 **Levi:** Are you sure you still want to continue this?  
 **(Y/N):** Yeah.  
 **Levi:** Okay. Wait here.  
 **(Y/N):** Where are you going?  
 **Levi:** Just wait. I'll be back as soon as possible.  
 **(Y/N):** Okay.  
  
Minutes later, Levi came back, riding on a bicycle.  
  
 **(Y/N):** What are you doing?  
  
He took off his outer shirt and wrapped it around my waist, so it was now covering my legs.  
  
 **Levi:** Hop on.  
 **(Y/N):** Are you serious?  
 **Levi:** You don't feel good. But you still want to continue to do this tour. So, why don't I just bring you around then?  
  
I smiled and sat in front of him. Somehow, this thoughtful and very sweet gesture really made my heart flutter. The fact that he also wrapped his shirt around my waist showed how much of a gentleman he is.  
  
 **Levi:** Hold on tight, okay?  
 **(Y/N):** Okay.  
  
Levi's arms were both on my side as he held onto the handlebar. He made sure that I wasn't going to fall off.  
  
 **Levi:** You ready?  
 **(Y/N):** Yeah!  
  
He brought me around the park. The cool breeze would blow through our faces, and it felt really good. There would also be moments when I would feel Levi's chin on my shoulder, especially when he would talk to me. Everything didn't seem to be like work anymore. If I knew any better, people would actually think we were a couple. But for some reason, I wasn't wasn't bothered by all his actions towards me. I was honestly enjoying our time together.   
  
And... I actually wished that today wouldn't end so soon.  
  



	7. Secrets Revealed

**Your POV**

I can't believe that our Japan trip was coming to an end. We were now at Day 4 and tomorrow will be our flight back home.  
  
Sadly, our last tour at Shibuya an Akihabara were cancelled. JNTO's Director decided that they wouldn't include those two in the Tourism Campaign. Nevertheless, Tendo mentioned that we could still visit those places if we wanted to, and that he was just a call away.  
  
I really wish we could extend this vacation/business trip, because I've really fallen in love with this country. Also, Levi and I have gotten really close the past few days. I appreciate how intentional he was in initiating different ways for us to get to know each other better.  
  
 **Levi:** Hey, (Y/N). I've asked Tendo to bring us back to the hotel before heading to the Rainbow Bridge.  
 **(Y/N):** Oh. Will he be waiting for us at the hotel?  
 **Levi:** No. Tonight will be just for the two of us.  
 **(Y/N):** Okay. What's up?  
 **Levi:** You'll see.  
 **(Y/N):** Come on. Tell me.  
 **Levi:** If I tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise.  
 **(Y/N):** Fine.  
  
I honestly got a little excited. I love surprises. As soon as we entered our hotel room, I saw this package on the dining table. It was a long black box that had a greeting card on top of it.  
  
 _  
 **Dear (Y/N),**_  
  
 ** _May you be the most beautiful woman tonight as you wear this dress that's specially made for you!  
Enjoy your dinner with Mr. Ackerman._**  
  
 ** _With Love,_**  
 _ **SNK Custom Couture**  
  
  
_ I opened the box and there was a very beautiful white dress laying inside. I looked at Levi who was impatiently waiting for my response.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Levi, what is this?  
  
He walked towards me, smiling, and slowly held my shoulders.  
  
 **Levi:** I wanted our last night in Tokyo to be a special one.  
 **(Y/N):** A special one?  
 **Levi:** This is my personal gift for all your hard work and dedication. It's also my way of showing gratitude for how you've been there for me these past few days. So I booked us a private Sunset Yacht that will take us along Tokyo Bay, to the Rainbow Bridge. We'll have dinner and do some sightseeing.  
 **(Y/N):** Levi, you didn't have to. This is... I.. I have no words.. Thank you.  
 **Levi:** No, thank you.   
**(Y/N):** This is amazing. You're amazing.  
 **Levi:** Don't mention it. Go get dressed. We don't want to miss the sunset, do we?  
 **(Y/N):** Okay.  
  
The surprise was definitely unexpected. I tried to remain calm around Levi, but I was really screaming deep down inside. It'd be my first time to have this kind of dinner, and to also have our own private yacht. Levi clearly had his own ways of doing surprises.  
  
  
 _*****_

  
I looked at myself on the mirror. The halter dress fitted me so well. I was amazed by how Levi actually knew my size and the best style for me. I really loved it. As for my hair, I just did a simple updo, with little strands falling. The hairstyle allowed me to show my neck and my back, which was best suited for my attire. Then, I stepped into the new shoes that Levi had also bought for me. I was dazed by how he made me look tonight.  
  
After finishing my make up, I stepped into the living room, to where Levi was waiting.  
  
He was wearing a navy blue coat, and inside it was a white buttoned shirt, tucked into his tight navy trousers. He had his hair a little pushed back. He looked so elegant as well. Not too sophisticated. But still elegant.  
  
 **Levi:** Fu-- Well. You.. you..  
 **(Y/N):** Do.. you like it?  
 **Levi:** Like it? No, I fucking love it. You look perfect.  
 **(Y/N):** Thank you. You look great as well.  
 **Levi:** Not too sophisticated, am I?  
 **(Y/N):** No. It's rather ravishing.  
 **Levi:** Good. Shall we?  
  
He held out his arm and I gladly took it.  
  
As we walked out of the room and our hotel, Levi just couldn't take his eyes off of me. 

**Levi:** (Y/N). You always look beautiful. But you look more stunning tonight.

I blushed as he gave me nonstop compliments. It's not like you get it everyday from Levi Ackerman.  
  
There was a black limousine waiting for us at the driveway. My heart skipped at beat upon seeing it. Levi was somehow going all out on this surprise dinner. And I suddenly had mixed feelings about it. I felt both excited and nervous.   
  
**Levi:** Btw, I have your camera here with me.  
 **(Y/N):** Oh, I almost forgot.  
 **Levi:** I knew you'd want to take photos later.  
 **(Y/N):** Thanks.  
  
  
*****  
  
The driver opened the door and Levi led me out of the car and to the upper deck of the yacht, where a very nice dinner table was prepared for the both of us. We had a 360º view of Tokyo Bay. I honestly found it so romantic, even if Levi and I weren't really in a relationship or anything. I felt all the more anxious.  
  
 **Levi:** Everything alright?  
 **(Y/N):** Yeah.. it's just.. I'm just a bit tensed.  
 **Levi:** About what?  
 **(Y/N):** I'm grateful for what you're doing here. And it's amazing. But I just feel like it's a little bit too much. Especially for a woman like me.  
 **Levi:** A woman like you?  
 **(Y/N):** Yeah. I mean. Who am I, Levi? I'm just your Art Di--  
 **Levi:** You're (Y/N) (L/N). That's enough for me.  
 **(Y/N):** What do you mean?  
 **Levi:** You know, just stop thinking about it. Let's just enjoy this dinner. It's our last night anyway. Okay?  
 **(Y/N): _*sigh*_** You're right. I'm sorry.  
  
As the engine started, he walked me to the edge of the yacht, where we had a view of the setting sun.  
  
 **(Y/N):** It's so beautiful!  
  
I quickly grabbed my camera. But before I could take a photo of the sunset alone, the view of Levi's silhouette caught my attention. I decided to take photos of him as he watched the sunset. He noticed what I was doing and tried to stop me.  
  
 **Levi:** Hey. No photos of me.  
 **(Y/N):** Don't move!  
 **Levi:** Tch.  
  
I smiled as I skimmed through the photos. Then another thought came to mind.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Levi, look.  
  
I took out my phone and did a selfie with him. Levi didn't even stop me, to my surprise.  
  
 **Levi:** I look weird.  
 **(Y/N):** No, you don't.  
 **Levi:** Can we take another one? Let's use my phone -- Excuse me, Sir.  
  
He asked one of the servers to take our photo. In the count of three, I felt Levi's arms wrapped around my waist. The server returned his phone and we both stared at the photo.  
  
 **Levi:** Much better.  
 **(Y/N):** We look...  
 **Levi:** What?  
 **(Y/N):** Nothing..  
  
 _We look like a couple, Levi._ Nevertheless, I shrugged the thought off, and continued to watch the sunset until it was over.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Ackerman. Dinner is served."  
  
 **Levi:** Let's eat.  
 **(Y/N):** Yes, please. I'm starving.  
 **Levi:** Like when did that never happen?  
  
I punched his shoulder as he made fun of me.  
  
He thoughtfully pulled out a chair for me, before going to his own seat. Our table was filled with dishes that looked so appetizing. I didn't waste any second and took my first bite.   
  
**(Y/N):** This is delicious!  
 **Levi:** I'm glad you like it. -- You heard that everyone?! The lady likes it!  
  
"Thank you, Ms. (L/N)."  
  
Our amazing dinner setup went on as the yacht travelled through Tokyo Bay. We were surrounded by the beautiful city lights which made the experience more unforgettable. And of course, I wasn't able to stop myself from taking photos from both my camera and my phone. Levi just silently smiled while listening to the shutter here and there. We also took more photos together with the good view as our background.  
  
  
 **  
Levi's POV  
  
** _You look so beautiful._  
  
 **(Y/N):** Hey. Take a look at this.  
  
She excitingly lifted her camera and I saw an image of me watching the sunset. However, as I stared at it, I was suddenly reminded me of a painful past. It didn't trigger an episode, but I still felt the pain, and (Y/N) was quick to notice the change of emotions.  
  
 **(Y/N):** I'm sorry! I.. I didn't know.. I shouldn't have..  
 **Levi:** No. Don't be! Please.. I'm the one who should apologize. Now is not the best time to remember such things.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, shook my head, and tried not to think of it. But I was honestly still bothered by it. (Y/N) knew that. So she gently reached for my hand and stroked it.  
  
 **(Y/N):** You can tell me anything, alright? You don't have to hide it. I'm here to listen.  
 **Levi:** Forget it. I'm sorry for ruining our dinner.  
 **(Y/N):** You're not. Please, just tell me. This will help me understand your condition better. I really want to help.  
  
Her words reassured me.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Can you tell me what's bothering you?  
 **Levi:** Uhm.. okay. -- It just reminded me.. of my mom.  
 **(Y/N):** Okay. What's triggering it?  
 **Levi:** Do you remember that sunset photograph hanging on our office wall?  
 **(Y/N):** Yeah. I do. The one we talked about in the car.  
 **Levi:** Yes, that one.  
  
  
 _ ****START OF FLASHBACK****_  
 _I was that young boy on the photograph, and it was my mother who took it. She was a good photographer, but she never really had the chance to pursue that career because of my selfish father._  
  
 _On that day she took my photo, my father went to visit some friends from another city. He was gone for days. So my mother took the chance to bring me out, to show me a new environment. It was my first visit to the beach. I felt so happy with the freedom we had that day._  
  
 _ **Kuchel:** Levi._  
 _ **Levi:** Yes, Mom?_  
 _ **Kuchel:** You know that I love you more than anything, right? And that I will give everything I can to protect you?_  
 _ **Levi:** I know that, Mom.  
 **Kuchel:** Don't you ever forget that.  
 **Levi:** I won't.  
 **Kuchel:** I love you, son.  
 **Levi:** I love you too. Thank you for always looking out for me._  
  
 _2 days after, without me knowing why, my mother told me that she was leaving. I tried my best to stop her, but she said it was for the better. I never understood why. She could have just taken me with her, but she didn't. She even promised that she would come back for me. But... she never did._  
  
 _As I cried in my bedroom, I noticed a box underneath my bed. I opened it and saw her camera. There was also a letter inside.  
_  
  
 ** _"Levi, my son. These photos will remind you of the wonderful time we've spent together at the beach. I will forever treasure that day.  
  
You are my good and sweet boy, and I love you so much. Please understand that I have to do this. There's someone I must look for. He will come and rescue you. You can trust him. When I find him, I promise I will come back for you. I won't be gone for long. Wait for me, Levi.  
  
I love you.  
  
Mom"  
_**  
  
 _The next day, my father arrived from his trip. When he couldn't find my mother, he beat me up and locked me up in the garage. He told me that he wouldn't give me any food until I tell him where my mother is. But I honestly didn't know anything. And I really wished I knew.  
  
I was left to die in the dark and cold garage. But my uncle came and rescued me just in time. He saved me from wretched life and helped me recover from everything. But as for my mother, she never came back._  
  
 _Uncle Kenny found the camera and the note, and decided to have the photos printed. He always believed that my mother would come back even if she's taking longer than expected. He_ _remained hopeful. But my heart grew colder and colder as I grew up. I just got tired of waiting._  
  
 _ ****END OF FLASHBACK****_  
  
  
 **(Y/N):** I'm sorry to hear about this, Levi.  
 **Levi:** It's an old story that I should fucking get over with.  
 **(Y/N):** If that photo pains you, why didn't you ask Kenny to take it down?  
 **Levi:** I didn't have to. If I did, it would just mean that I still cared about my mother. I don't want to care about her. She fucking left me.  
 **(Y/N):** Don't say that. She's still your mother no matter how you look at it. She still cared for you, nurtured you, and protected you.  
 **Levi:** She's gone, (Y/N). She abandoned me. She's not coming back. And it doesn't matter anymore.   
**(Y/N):** It does. Because she's still out there. -- I would do anything to have my mother back.  
 **Levi:** What do you mean?  
 **(Y/N):** I lost my mom to a car accident when I was a child. She's forever gone. There's no more waiting.  
 **Levi:** I'm sorry.. I'm sorry about your mom.  
 **(Y/N):** Don't be. -- Levi, listen to me. I know it's hard. I know you're angry. But if there's still a slight chance that you'll get to see your mother again, I hope you wouldn't turn your back on her. There must be a reason to all of this. And when you finally get to see her again, I hope you will give her the chance to explain everything.  
  
I couldn't answer. It was hard for me to do so.   
  
**(Y/N):** Remember what I told you in the car? Focus on beginnings, Levi. Rather than on goodbyes. If your mom never left, do you think Kenny will be able to find and rescue you? You were given a new life. A new beginning. And I believe that your mom made an ultimate sacrifice for you. And that sacrifice was worth it.  
  
A small hope started to rekindle in my heart.  
  
 **(Y/N):** If Kenny never found you... then... the Levi I know wouldn't be here. There will be no one to take care of Kenny and his company. We would have never met you. And all the days we've spent here in Tokyo never would have happened.   
  
My eyes widened upon that realization. I looked at (Y/N) who just continued to reassure me about everything.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Here's to new beginnings, Levi. When you look at this photo? I want you to remember all of our good memories here. I don't want you to forget about them.  
  
She tightened her grip on my hand.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Okay?  
  
I nodded and smiled back at her.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Oh, look! It's the bridge, Levi!  
  
I turned around and was met by the astonishing structure. It was so beautiful up close.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Come on, Levi! Let's go see it!  
  
We both walked towards the railings. The Rainbow Bridge was right before us. And while (Y/N) took photos of it, I just silently stood there, thinking about every word she told me. _(Y/N), you never fail to amaze me. Indeed, I'm a fucking lucky man to have met you. I don't think I can ever imagine my life if I've never met you._  
  
While watching her every move, the feelings I had for her were just getting stronger and stronger.   
  
**Levi:** (Y/N)?  
 **(Y/N):** Hm?  
 **Levi:** Thank you.. for everything.  
 **(Y/N):** I want you to make you happy, Levi. -- Now here's to making new memories. SMILE!  
  
She lifted her phone up and took another selfie with me. This time, I was prepared to smile at the device.  
  
The server approached us and gave us 2 glasses of wine.   
  
**(Y/N):** Wine?  
 **Levi:** Tomorrow's tour got cancelled, remember? It means it's Rest Day for us.  
 **(Y/N):** Yeah. But what about your medicines?  
 **Levi:** I don't think it it will hurt if I skip for tonight.  
 **(Y/N):** You sure?  
 **Levi:** I'm sure. I'll be okay. I promise.  
  
We went back to watching the colorful structure. We spent hours watching it, talking, and drinking. And it was probably one of the best nights that I've ever had. And as the night went on, I wasn't able to stop myself from moving closer and closer to her.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
 **Your POV  
  
** Levi and I were brought back to the hotel. We both had a really good night, but it was time for us to go home. Not to mention, both of us were inebriated already, since we quite drank a lot. But I made sure not to be as drunk as the other night.   
  
"Have a good night's rest Mr. Ackerman and Ms. (L/N)."  
  
Levi gave the driver a tip before leading me to the elevator. We actually couldn't stop laughing, because we couldn't walk in a straight line anymore. People were just staring at us. I even had a hard time pressing the right floor, and I accidentally pressed a few wrong buttons before pressing the right one.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Woops..  
  
I stepped back so that I could rest on the wall, but I tripped over Levi's foot. He was quick enough to catch me.  
  
 **Levi:** Woah, there. Easy.  
 **(Y/N):** I'm sorry..  
 **Levi:** I got you.  
 **(Y/N):** Really?  
  
I intentionally rested my back on him again.  
  
 **Levi:** Guh.. You're heavy..  
 **(Y/N):** Fine...  
  
I stepped away from Levi, but he quickly pulled me back to him.  
  
 **Levi:** No. Stay close. Let's stay like this..  
  
He pressed a few more wrong buttons and circled his arm around my waist. With the alcohol in our bloodstreams, both of us became a little too flirtatious towards the other. I could sense that Levi was already hitting on me, and I was honestly enjoying all the moves he made.  
  
He pulled me closer and I felt an erection hitting my behind. As a response, I tried to intentionally rub it with my back and I saw Levi's reaction on the mirror. He closed his eyes and bent his head backwards. I felt proud with what I've done. So, I pushed harder.  
  
 **Levi:** Hmng--   
  
Levi bit his finger and tried his best to stop the moan. He didn't know that I could see him on the reflection.  
  
The elevator door opened. Because of the heated moment, we both stepped out not knowing that we were on the wrong floor. It was one floor lower than ours. We swayed through the hallways and tried our best to look for our room.  
  
 **Levi:** Oh, shit. We're on the wrong floor.  
  
We burst into laughter.  
  
 **Levi:** Let's take the stairs..  
  
We held each other as we we climbed up the stairs. We'd stop from time to time as Levi would tug me close to him and nibble on my earlobe, my chin, and my neck. It took us minutes to get up to the right floor.   
  
**(Y/N):** Levi.. stop it.. It's gonna take us forever to get to our room.  
 **Levi:** Sorry. You're just fucking irresistible.   
  
Finally, we reached our hotel room, but we still couldn't let go of each other. I didn't know what got to me, but I love how I was getting more intimate with Levi. I was confident where this will all lead to.  
  
 **Levi:** Turn on the lights.  
 **(Y/N):** I couldn't find it..  
 **Levi:** It's right at the door.  
 **(Y/N):** Where are we?  
 **Levi:** Nevermind. Fuck the lights..  
  
We continued walking and Levi accidentally hit his knee with a chair.  
  
 **Levi:** Ow!! Fuck!!  
 **(Y/N):** What happened?!  
 **Levi** : I hit my fucking knee!  
  
I found the switch and quickly turned it on to check on Levi. He was sitting on floor, in pain, but he was laughing.  
  
 **(Y/N):** What's so funny?  
 **Levi:** I don't know. I'm sorry.  
 **(Y/N):** Stop that! You're making me laugh too.

He couldn't stop laughing. So I covered his mouth with my hand. But when I did so, he carefully held my hand and planted soft kisses on it. He stared at me while doing so. Then, he moved his lips to my forearm.  
  
 **Levi:** You're so fucking beautiful.  
 **(Y/N):** Am I?  
  
His lips crawled on my arm and I could see him getting nearer.  
  
 **Levi:** Stop doing that.  
 **(Y/N):** Do what?  
 **Levi:** Stop looking at me with those eyes.  
 **(Y/N):** Why not?  
 **Levi:** It makes me want to....  
 **(Y/N):** To what?  
 **Levi:** Fucking kiss you..  
 **(Y/N):** So just kiss me, Levi..  
  
He leaned closer, staring intently at my lips. And after those slow moments, he finally closed the gap between us. His lips were soft and gentle. He movements were slow but sweet. We laid on the floor and Levi took both of my hands and placed them on top of my head. His other hand travelled up and down, exploring my body.  
  
Soon, I felt his tongue asking for permission to enter. I gladly welcomed it. He was such a good kisser. Not too slow, not too aggressive. It was just perfect. Romantic.  
  
He sat us up and placed me on his thighs, where I was now straddling him. Soft moans came out of us in between kisses. Levi continued my body with his wet lips. From my cheeks, to my collarbone, to my neck, and then to my cleavage.  
  
 **Levi:** Fuck. I don't think I'll be able to stop.  
 **(Y/N):** Then don't.  
  
He lifted my dress and started stroking and groping my thighs. I spread my legs wider and sat on his erection. Our moans echoed through the living room.  
  
 **(Y/N):** This is in the way.  
  
I pulled his coat off and unbuttoned his shirt. This time, our kiss got a little more passionate, with our heavy breathings becoming evident. I got rid of his shirt too, and was greeted by his toned and muscular body. My hands were quick to settle on it.  
  
 **Levi:** And this is in the way too.  
  
He was referring to my dress. I bit my lip and slowly took it off. His pupils dilated and quickly scanned through my body. He let out a dark and soft growl.  
  
 **Levi:** Shit.. I don't want to wait any longer.  
  
He lifted me up and carried me to his bed. I felt my back hit the soft mattress. Then, he crawled on top of me, with his knees resting on both the sides of my chest. As I looked up, a huge bulge was partly blocking my view. My hand crawled towards it and began to stroke it.  
  
 **Levi:** Hmahh--ahh--hahh..  
  
His body trembled and fell forward. He grabbed unto the headboard as I continued to stroke him. He was hard as rock. Though his trousers were stopping me from feeling his entire length, I could already tell that Levi had something to be proud of. He was a small man, but not so small down there.   
  
I unbuckled his belt and pulled it off. Levi continued to grip the headboard as he watched me undo his trousers. He was intently watching my every movement from above. I could see his chest rapidly go up and down as he eagerly waited for me to take his trousers off from his legs. And when I did so, a larger bulge came to view. A thick and long shape was dangling beneath his black underwear. I felt the heat in between my legs as I saw the view in front of me. From his chest, to his abs, and down to his erection.   
  
My fingers creeped into his boxers and pulled his throbbing length out. He shut his eyes and rested his forehead on the wall. His breathing became indescribable and he began moving his hips.  
  
 **Levi:** Ahh.. fuck..  
  
He really smelled so good that I was so tempted to take him in my mouth. But before I could swallow the thick hot flesh, he suddenly stopped.  
  
 **Levi:** (Y/N)... wait..  
  
He kindly took my hand and pulled it away from him, before covering his cock with his underwear again. He fell backwards and rested on his legs. Then, he pulled me up so that we were now facing each other.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Everything alright?  
  
He placed his palm on my cheek and gently stroked it with his thumb.  
  
 **Levi:** I think.. we should stop.  
 **(Y/N):** Are you in pain? Is this triggering a bad memory?  
 **Levi:** No.. Not at all.  
 **(Y/N):** What's the matter?   
  
He closed his eyes and sighed before facing me again.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Talk to me.  
 **Levi:** (Y/N).. I... I'm... -- I like you. I really like you. I mean.. I'm starting to have these strong feelings for you.  
  
My eyes widened after hearing his words.  
  
 **Levi:** I know. You might say it's too soon. But this is what I feel. And I can't seem to stop it. Fuck, I don't think I even want to stop it. -- But. I just can't do this right now. I mean, I badly want to do this, but.. not like this.  
  
It took me awhile to process his words.  
  
 **Levi:** I'm aware that the alcohol in you might have just set you in a good mood tonight. So... I don't want to have sex with the possibility that you're just going through the motions. No. Not this way. You deserve to be treated more than this. You're different, (Y/N). I don't want to treat you like all the other women I've slept with. We can do this only if you really want to. Not when you're drunk. I hope you understand.  
  
I finally understood what he was saying, and my heart was utterly filled with warm joy. I smiled and gently embraced him.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Okay. I understand. Thank you, Levi. Thank you for doing this for me. But just so you know... I have also been feeling something strong for you these past few days.  
  
He quickly pulled away.  
  
 **Levi:** You are?  
 **(Y/N):** Yeah. At first, I was a little unsure and scared about it. Then it just got stronger and stronger. But I just got all the more terrified when I realized that what I feel about you, is in fact, real.  
  
He took both of my hands and kissed them.  
  
 **Levi:** What's scaring you?  
 **(Y/N):** You're my boss, Levi. And you're just new in the company. What will everyone say?  
 **Levi:** If you're worried about everyone, then let's take it slow. Let's do it one step at a time. And when the time is right, we can finally be open about what we have. I care about you and I want to pursue this relationship with you. No one or nothing is going to stop me.  
 **(Y/N):** And your uncle?  
 **Levi:** I'm sure he'll support me on this.  
 **(Y/N):** Are you sure about that?  
 **Levi:** I am.. And like I said, no one is going to stop me or take me away from you.  
  
He captured my lips again and we laid back on the bed. Both my arms and my legs wrapped around him.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Do you really want me?  
 **Levi:** More than anything.  
 **(Y/N):** I want you too.  
  
We both got rid of our underwear and the kiss deepened. Our fingers moved from place to place, exploring every inch of the other. Levi was very gentle with me. I could see and feel the lust from him, but he handled my body in a very delicate manner.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Make love to me..  
  
He kissed me one last time before sitting up. He positioned himself in between my legs. Then, he slowly penetrated me.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Aah.. Levi..  
 **Levi:** You're so warm.. Aah..  


His hips moved back and forth, with both of his speed and strength increasing at each connection we made. Our bodies trembled at the pleasure we gave each other. He was hitting each and every right spot, and I couldn't help but moan his name, which was music to his ears.  
  
He lifted my legs on his shoulders and bent forward. The new position allowed him to go deeper within me. I've honestly never slept with someone this big, so Levi gave me a new and remarkable experience. As he filled me with himself, my world was also filled with a whole new level of indescribable pleasure and gratification.  
  
 **Levi:** Hmngaahh... fuck.. it feels.. ahh! Fucking good.  
  
We went on for a couple of minutes. Levi lasted that long. And I was amazed by his strength, because I really didn't want him to stop. Our bed began rocking with our movements. The headboard was slamming unto the wall. I'm sure the next room had already figured out the fun we were having. Not to mention all the loud growls and moans that we both made.  
  
 **Levi:** I'm.. fuck.. I'm cumming!   
  
He pulled out and stroked himself.  
  
 **Levi:** Ohh... fuck.. aaahh... hmaaahh.. yes... ahhh....  
  
Lots of white fluids came out of him. He really came a lot. It splattered all over the sheets. His fingers were also filled with it. And when he was done releasing everything, his body fell on me. Our chest beat against each other, with our sweat mixing and spreading unto our skin.  
  
 **Levi:** Oh, fuck. That... was great...  
 **(Y/N):** You.. were.. amazing..  
 **Levi:** Yeah? Did.. I make you... feel good?  
 **(Y/N):** You did..  
  
We started kissing again, even if we were still trying to catch our breath. Somehow, we just couldn't get enough of each other.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Well, someone's still as hard as rock..  
 **Levi:** Can.. we do it again?  
 **(Y/N):** We have until tomorrow, don't we?  
  
We didn't waste any second.  
  
It felt good to finally let our feelings out in the open. I appreciate how Levi honestly expressed his intentions towards me and how clear he was on wanting to pursue a relationship.   
  
Our Japan trip was, indeed, unforgettable. But what happens when we get home? How will everyone respond if they found out about this fairly new relationship? I really felt scared at first. But Levi reassured me that everything will be okay. I just needed to trust him on how he will lead everything.


	8. Our Little Secret

**Your POV  
  
  
** Monday morning came so soon. Levi and I flew back home on a Friday night. And now, here I am with our staff, all waiting at the conference room. Everyone was so thrilled to have me back, and they were eager to get updates on our Japan trip. The first few memories that popped into my head were the moments I shared with Levi. I was actually reminded of him more than the tour itself. I became a little flustered as they kept asking more questions. I felt anxious on how I should answer all of them, making sure they wouldn't find out about our fairly new relationship. So, I tensed up when I was suddenly asked about him.  
 **  
Jean:** You spent 5 days alone with President. Weren't you scared?  
 **Connie:** Or didn't it feel awkward?  
 **Eren:** What was he like?

My cheeks blushed upon hearing the questions.  
  
 **Jean:** Did you get to know him better?  
 **(Y/N):** Uhm.. yeah. I guess so. He was okay.   
**Jean:** And?  
 **(Y/N):** And what?  
 **Jean:** What did you guys do aside from touring?  
  
I felt a little guilty with the question.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Wh-what do you mean?  
 **Jean:** I mean, did you hang out? Go shopping? Or whatever. -- Are you alright, Director?  
 **Eren:** Yeah, you don't seem like yourself. **  
(Y/N):** Wh-what? Me? I'm fine!  
 **Jean:** You don't look alright to us--  
 **Levi:** That's enough talk. Let's start the meeting.  
  
Everyone sat straight up when Levi entered the conference room. He had this usual intimidating look.  
  
 **Levi:** What do we have for the week?  
  
Krista turned over some creative briefs that came in over the weekend and she explained the requirements that our clients needed. From our discussion, teams were formed and schedules were made. We thoroughly discussed on how each team is to manage each project.   
  
**Krista:** Director (Y/N), I'll be needing you to handle this new project that came in--  
 **Levi:** No one is to disturb (Y/N) this week.  
  
They confusingly looked at each other. I raised an eyebrow upon hearing him, because we were to lay it low until we were both ready to tell everyone the truth. He was being too obvious about his feelings for me. Or so I thought he was.  
  
 **Levi:** She'll be handling the tourism campaign. I need the initial designs on Friday.  
  
Our eyes shot open upon hearing the deadline. It was an impossible deadline.  
  
 **(Y/N):** I'm sorry, what?  
 **Levi:** I don't like repeating myself.  
 **(Y/N):** But--  
 **Levi:** But what?  
 **(Y/N):** It's not just one area in Japan, Sir. There are a whole lot of them.  
 **Levi:** And do you think I don't know that?  
 **(Y/N):** I need more than a week to finish it.  
 **Levi:** Then, perhaps you can try explaining that to the client.  
 **(Y/N):** Fine. I will.  
 **Levi:** Look, (Y/N). They didn't fly us to Japan just to stroll around Tokyo. We went there for research. To work. Or did you just waste your time in looking at unecessary things?  
  
 _Unbelievable._  
  
 **Mikasa:** I can help you with the campaign, Director (Y/N). I don't have much load anyway. -- I hope that's alright with you, Sir.  
 **Levi:** Do what you have to. -- Is there anything else?  
 **Krista:** No, Sir.  
 **Levi:** Then, get to work.  
  
Levi quickly left the meeting room.  
  
The whole team tried to encourage me. They told me that they all believed in me and that I'll be able to do it. I thanked thanked in return, and especially to Mikasa, for her generous offer. She somehow saved my life.  
  
She and I were left at the meeting room to discuss all that needed to be done for the campaign. From my references, to conceptualizations, to assignments, and to our presentation. She was a genius in art. Having her to help me made it easier to work on the project.  
  
After my meeting with her, I decided to go and visit Levi, to present our action plans.  
  
 **Levi:** Who is it?  
 **(Y/N):** It's me, Director (Y/N).  
 **Levi:** Not now. I'm busy.  
 **(Y/N):** It's urgent. It's about the JNTO Campaign.  
  
He didn't even bother to answer. I knocked again.  
  
 **Levi:** Didn't I just tell you that I don't like repeating myself? Go.  
  
 _You're kidding me right?_ I didn't know if Levi was really serious or if everything was just some stupid act. But one thing was clear, I wasn't happy with what he was doing. And I've seriously had it with the attitude.  
  
 _What an asshole._  
  
  
*****  
  
It was already past midnight and I was still working on my concepts. Though Mikasa and I have already divided the work, I still wasn't finished with mine. There was just so much work to do. And we were going to meet again by Wednesday to discuss the final concepts before we were to have it digitally rendered by our artists. So I really felt the pressure.  
  
In the middle of my work, I heard a knock on my door. But before I could ask who it was, it slowly opened. I looked up and saw that it was Levi. I just ignored him and went back to my work.  
  
 **Levi:** Hey, aren't we going home yet?  
  
I didn't answer.  
  
 **Levi:** I've been waiting for you.  
  
I still didn't answer. He clicked his tongue and pulled a chair right next to me. He looked at the designs I was making and then back at me.  
  
 **Levi:** Okay, stop. You need to rest. That's enough work for tonight.  
  
He was about to reach for my files but I slapped his hand away. I was still really upset about how he acted and how he treated me. I felt that it was unnecessary.  
  
 **Levi:** What's wrong?  
  
His question just triggered my my anger all the more. _Is he serious? How can he not know? How can he not see it? Is this all a joke to him?_ I rolled my eyes and went back to working.  
  
 **Levi:** Is it about the deadline? -- If it's about the deadline, I'm really sorry. I tried to push it back but I couldn't. I can help you. I mean.. I WILL HELP YOU. Okay? I can work on the rest tomorrow. -- I'm here to help you, (Y/N).  
 **  
**I furiously dropped my pen. **  
  
(Y/N):** If you really want to help me, then maybe you should just leave me alone right now. Can't you see I'm busy working?  
 **Levi:** I'm really sorry.  
 **(Y/N):** Do you even know what you're apologizing for?!  
 **Levi:** I... honestly don't. But you're mad at me. I know it. So I'm really sorry for whatever it is that I did to you!  
 **(Y/N):** Just go home, Levi. I'm not in the mood to talk.

It was so frustrating on how he acted so naive.  
  
 **Levi:** What are you talking about? I'm not going to leave you here, all alone. Fuck, no. And I'm not leaving this room until I know what's causing this. Can you just please talk to me?  
 **(Y/N):** I DON'T LIKE REPEATING MYSELF.  
  
He had a sudden realization upon hearing those familiar words.  
  
 **Levi:** Come on, (Y/N). I was just trying to lay it low. Like what we talked about. Remember?   
**(Y/N):** Yeah, I remember. And you sure were good at being a complete asshole. Like, really really good. So good job on that, Levi.  
  
He was bewildered by what I said. He tried to answer back, but he was lost for words. And after awhile, he pinched the bridge of his nose and cursed at himself.  
  
 **Levi:** Fuck. I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry.   
**(Y/N):** Just get out, Levi.  
 **Levi:** It's never going to happen again, I promise you that. I'm sorry, (Y/N). Please--  
 **(Y/N):** I said, get out! Look, I really don't want to see you right now.  
  
His eyebrows furrowed. I saw the pain in his eyes. I know that what I said have somehow hurt him. So I kind of felt bad. I was angry, but I guess my words were quite heavy and harsh. He painfully sighed and got up.  
  
 **Levi:** Okay. If.. that's what you want. I'll just.... wait outside then.  
  
He kissed me on the cheek before stepping out.  
  
I tried to continue my work when he left. But I was the one who was suddenly bothered by everything. Levi was sincere with his apology, but I was just still really mad at him. I dropped my pen again and rested my face on my palms. I tried to breathe in and out to calm myself down.  
  
 _He already aplogized, (Y/N). He already realized the mistake he made. So it's time to let it go._  
  
I sighed and decided to fix my things. I had a long and tiring day. It wouldn't make it any better if I remained angry, especially if Levi had already apologized. After packing up, I shut down everything, and left my room. Levi was waiting for me at the lobby. He was silently situated at the couch, staring at the sunset photo that his mother took. And when he saw me approaching, he quickly stood up. He anxiously looked at me, like a little kid who just had been scolded by his mother.  
  
 **Levi:** Are... you still mad at me?  
  
I pulled him into an embrace and kissed him.  
  
 **(Y/N):** I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was angry. But I didn't mean to say those words.  
 **Levi:** Don't be. I'm the one who should apologize. I'm sorry, (Y/N). I'm really really really sorry for hurting you. Will you please forgive me?  
  
I nodded and kissed him again.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Let's go home. Okay?   
  
Levi took my bag and walked me out of the office and into his car. When we entered the vehicle, he reclined the passenger seat so that I could lay down and rest.  
  
 **Levi:** Why don't you stay at my place tonight? It's much nearer. I know how tired you are.  
 **(Y/N):** I don't have my stuff.  
 **Levi:** Just borrow mine.  
 **(Y/N):** I don't want to be late tomorrow.  
 **Levi:** You don't have to come to work in the morning. Just go and rest. I'll work on your behalf. Just tell me what to do.  
 **(Y/N):** No, Levi. I'll do it.  
 **Levi:** You're going to rest tomorrow morning. That's an order.   
**(Y/N):** But--  
  
He stopped me with a kiss.  
  
 **Levi:** You talk too much. I'll come back for you at lunch break. Then, we can drop by your place before coming to work. Okay?

It took me awhile to answer, but I agreed to his offer. He smiled and kissed me again before starting the engine.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
The next day, I woke up on Levi's soft and comfortable California King-sized bed. I stretched my body as the fragrant pillows and bedsheets greeted me a happy morning. I had a good night's sleep, thanks to Levi's relaxing massage. I rolled to the side of the bed and saw a note on the nightstand. There was also a rose beside it. I took it and smiled while smelling it. Then, I opened the note that Levi wrote for me.  
  
 ** _"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. Your_** ** _breakfast is on the dining table. I'll see you in awhile. -_** ** _Levi"_**  
  
Levi can be really romantic in his own sweet ways. I got up and went to the dining area. He really prepared a full breakfast meal for me. I saw another note on the table.  
  
 _ **"Refreshments in the fridge."**_  
  
I opened his fridge and scanned over it. It was filled with tons of healthy food. Then, I saw the freshly squeezed fruit juices he prepared for me. I smiled as I saw another note.  
  
 _ **"I made different flavors. Just pick what you like."**_  
  
Pulling out a pitcher, I poured myself a glass of fresh Apple juice. Then, I went back to my breakfast.   
  
I surveyed Levi's luxurious apartment while finishing my food. He had a warm and well-styled home. I was surrounded by a cool gray wall, white furnitures, with navy blue accents. He also had this huge glass to glass corner windows that allowed him to have a great view of the city. From observing his apartment, I could already tell that Levi was a minimalist. And I found it quite fetching.  
  
After finishing and cleaning up my breakfast, I changed to my old clothes and laid on his coach. But I fell asleep again while waiting for him.  
  
  
  
  
 **Levi's POV  
  
** I entered my apartment and was about to call for (Y/N), when I saw her sleeping soundly on my couch. She was just too peaceful to look at, that I didn't want to wake her up. So I just sat on the floor and rested my arm and head beside her. While watching her let out those little breaths, I wasn't able to stop myself from giving her nonstop kisses. This, however, woke her up.  
  
 **(Y/N):** You're home.  
  
She sat up and fixed herself.  
  
 **Levi:** I'm sorry. Do you want to rest some more?  
 **(Y/N):** No. It's okay. I need to get to work.  
 **Levi:** Are you sure?  
 **(Y/N):** Yeah.  
 **Levi:** Okay.  
 **(Y/N):** Let's go?  
 **Levi:** Sure.  
  
She was already with me, but I was still missing her. So I held her close to me as we went down to the basement. When we got into my car, I was supposed to reach out for a kiss, but her phone started ringing. She quickly pulled it out and answered it.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Hey! -- I'm sorry. I know. I just got busy. -- Oh, you are?! But.. -- Can you just leave it at the reception? -- Me? I'm at... at... I'm with our President. -- Okay. Sure. Thank you. -- Yes, yes yes. I'll call you tonight. -- Bye.  
  
She hang up.  
  
 **Levi:** Who was it?  
 **(Y/N):** It's Erwin. He's at the office.  
 **Levi:** Again? What did he want?  
 **(Y/N):** He brought me lunch.  
 **Levi:** I see. I actually planned on taking you to lunch today.  
 **(Y/N):** Oh. I don't have to eat Erwin's food right now. I can save it for dinner.  
 **Levi:** No, it's alright. He prepared it for you. And it might be safer to eat it for lunch. I don't want you to eat spoiled food for dinner.  
 **(Y/N):** But, what about you?  
 **Levi:** Don't worry about it.  
 **(Y/N):** We can have dinner tonight.  
 **Levi:** I'd love that. I can cook for you.  
 **(Y/N):** Oh really?  
 **Levi:** You'll love it.  
 **(Y/N):** Great! I can't wait for tonight.  
  
She kissed me on the cheek and fastened her seatbelt.  
  
On our way to (Y/N)'s apartment, my curiosity over Erwin kept bugging me. I was thinking about the phone call, especially on how (Y/N) apologized to him and how he asked her to call him tonight. I wanted to know more about him without sounding like a possessive boyfriend or anything. But while thinking about it, I didn't know that I was already making weird facial expressions.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Are you alright?  
 **Levi:** Me? Of course. Why'd you ask?  
 **(Y/N):** Something is in your head. What are you thinking about?  
 **Levi:** Nothing important.  
 **(Y/N):** Come on. Tell me.  
  
I mustered up my courage and decided to ask her about Erwin. She told me that he was a childhood best friend and that he was like a big brother. I just nodded in response. I could see that Erwin is, indeed, someone important to (Y/N). And I respected that. But I still had an inkling on how he really feels about her.  
  
 **(Y/N):** You don't have to worry about him.  
 **Levi:** I'm not. I just feel like... -- You know what? Let's just drop the issue.  
 **(Y/N):** Levi. What is it?  
 **Levi:** It's nothing.  
 **(Y/N):** Tell me. NOW.  
 **Levi:** Fine. I could sense that he doesn't see you as his best friend. He sees you as something more.  
 **(Y/N):** What do you mean? Are you saying he likes me?   
**Levi:** I'm a man. And I could tell that he has feelings for you.  
 **(Y/N):** No. He doesn't! Are you jealous of him?  
 **Levi:** I'm not. Why would I be? I already have you. I just want you to be a little cautious on how you treat him.  
  
She became silent and as she tried to process what I just said.  
  
 **Levi:** Hey. Look at me. I'm just saying that, if I'm right about him, you might want to stop giving him this very special treatment. It might lead him to have this false hope. But... I'm not asking you to avoid him, alright? I'll never do that. You can still talk to him and spend time with him.  
  
I took her hand and kissed it.  
  
 **Levi:** He's your best friend. And I'm fine with that. Okay?  
 **(Y/N):** Okay. I'll be more careful from now on.  
  
She embraced my arm and rested on my shoulder.

 **  
**  
*****  
  
  
 **Your POV  
  
** When we arrived at my apartment, I was tempted to lie in my bed and go back to sleep. Levi actually didn't mind since he wanted me to take a break. But I shrugged of the temptation and reminded myself of my deadline. I asked Levi to wait for me in the living room as I went to my bathroom to take a shower.  
  
I stretched my arms and got rid of my clothing one by one. I remember yawning quite a few times as I did so. _A shower might probably wake me up._ I was about to enter, Levi slowly embrace me from behind.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Wha-- You scared me! What are you doing?  
  
He stroked my waist and traced kisses on my neck.   
  
**Levi:** Mind... if I join you?  
 **(Y/N):** What? No..  
 **Levi:** Why not?  
 **(Y/N):** It's just... just...  
 **Levi:** That reason is not good enough.  
  
He let go of me and gave me a look that says _be ready for me_. The way he looked at me just gave me shivers to my spine. It was both dark and sexy. I bit my lip as he undressed in front of me. And after neatly placing his clothes on the my bathroom shelf, he pulled me close and gently lifted me to the wall.  
  
 **Levi:** Well? May I?  
 **(Y/N):** You're crazy, Levi Ackerman.  
 **Levi:** For you? Yes.  
  
I slid the curtains and turned the shower on. Water came falling on us. Levi looked so hot in his drenched hair and body. I could't help but memorize everything inch of him. He turned my body around so that my back was now facing him. I felt his tongue on my shoulder, then on my neck, then on my earlobe. He hissed at my ear as he started to grind his erection towards me.  
  
 **Levi:** Fuck... I missed you.  
  
He turned the water off and reached for my shower gel. Then, he poured it on his hand to spread it all over my body. He made sure not to miss an inch. I just moaned and shut my eyes, feeling the pleasure of his soft touches. When he was done with me, I turned around to face him and did the same thing to him. It was a long moment of kissing, stroking, groping, and petting each other. Soon, my bathroom was filled with sounds of our lips pressing towards each other, with a mixture of moaning and heavy breathing. **  
**  
I turned the shower on again. Our lips were still attached when the water washed away the soap from our bodies. I could feel Levi getting harder and harder. I reached down and gripped his erection.  
  
 **Levi:** Hmmaahh..   
  
He reached down for me as well and I felt his finger rubbing my clits.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Le.. vi..  
 **Levi:** You like that, don't you?  
 **(Y/N):** Just... put it in..  
  
I rested myself on the wall. Levi lifted my leg and inserted his fingers inside of me. We went back to kissing as we gave each other pleasure. Wet handjob. Fingering. And more kissing.  
  
 **Levi:** Ahh.. Fuck. Spread your legs for me.  
  
I submitted to his command. He replaced his fingers with his fully erected cock. My body fell on him and he was quick enough to catch me with an embrace. I just love feeling him inside of me. His hips moved back and forth and I felt him going deeper within. Levi gave me the most euphoric feeling that I've never felt with anyone.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Levi entered our building first upon my request, and I followed 15 minutes later. Everyone greeted me as I walked down the hallway.   
  
**Krista:** Good afternoon, Director (Y/N). I hope you were able to rest well this morning.  
 **(Y/N):** Oh, I did. Thank you.  
 **Krista:** Uhm.. The President asked to have a meeting with you, by the way.  
 **(Y/N):** Right now?  
 **Krista:** Yes. It's regarding the tourism campaign.  
 **  
** _Okay, so what does Levi want now? I haven't even started with work. Did he miss me already?  
  
_ Krista gave me a worried face. **  
  
(Y/N):** What's wrong, Krista?  
 **Krista:** I'm sorry. I just hope you wouldn't be stressed over all the pressure that the President's been giving you.

 _Pressure? No. Pleasure, perhaps._ I smiled as I thought of the quick hot-shower-to-bedroom-sex Levi and I just had. I've discovered new little secrets about his body's weaknesses. And I felt proud about how I can make him falter in just one touch.  
  
 **(Y/N):** I'm fine, Krista. Thank you.  
 **Krista:** Great. -- You look really good, by the way. Despite all the pressure at work, someone you look really all inspired.  
 **(Y/N):** Oh, you know me.  
  
I winked at her before entering my office.  
  
I opened the lights and was greeted with a number of mood boards hanging on my office wall. I dropped by bag and walked towards each board. It had different photos of me and the places we visited in Tokyo. I had no idea that Levi was taking pictures of me. Apart from my images, there were also different notes and descriptions pinned on it. As I scanned through each board, I realized that it was already a finished layout plan of my concept on the Japan Tourism Campaign. I was speechless.

I also felt very emotional. Observing the handwriting on the notes, I knew it was Levi who did all this.  
  
 **Levi:** Do you like it?  
  
I quickly turned around. Levi was resting on the doorframe, watching me. I still wasn't able to answer him. He closed the door and came closer.  
  
 **Levi:** I wanted to remember all the moments we've spent in Tokyo. They're all very special to me.  
  
He pointed at the mood boards and explained it to me. Based on my initial concepts and sketches, he name the tourism campaign entitled "Shared Memories". It's about how people can discover a new part of themselves as they create memories in Tokyo. It's about people creating meaningful memories at each place they visit.  
  
The mood boards were filled with images of clouds, picnic mats, bicycles, tea shops, authentic restaurants, shelves full of mangas, temples, and the rainbow bridge. There were also screenshots of my instagram photos. Levi turned the campaign into a big travel journal, with our secret memories underlying beneath it. And he made sure not to miss out on all the important details.  
  
I pulled him into a tight embrace and didn't let him go for quite awhile. We were both silent, but Levi felt all my deep joy and deep emotions in our silence. And he just held me back, resting his lips on my forehead.   
  
**(Y/N):** I love it. I really love it. Thank you for doing this.  
 **Levi:** No, thank you. It was your concept anyway. I just thought about making it a little personal.  
 **(Y/N):** Our little secret.  
 **Levi:** Yeah. Our little secret which will be out there for the whole world to see.  
  
Smiling at the irony, I asked how he did everything so quickly. I was also surprised and glad that his episodes weren't triggered at all. Since Levi can be triggered if he, himself, does the artwork, he asked Mikasa to gather all the images for him and put them all together, using his notes and descriptions to guide her.  
  
This made me appreciate Levi all the more, for really making everything possible despite his condition.  
  
 **(Y/N):** I can't wait until this goes out. I hope the client approves everything. I don't want any revisions to happen at all.  
 **Levi:** Well, they can revise a few things, but know that our own memories are permanent.  
 **(Y/N):** You're right...  
 **Levi:** So...  
  
He smirked at me, feeling a little confident.  
  
 **Levi:** Since we're halfway done with this project.... and... since your load will be lighter now... I can have you all tonight.. right?  
  
I bit my lip and smiled at him.  
  
 **Levi:** What's with that look?  
 **(Y/N):** Well, what do you think?  
 **Levi:** I was just talking about spending time with you. Are you thinking of something else?  
  
I pulled his shoulder and whispered a lot of my thoughts in his ear.  
  
 **(Y/N): .....** but nevermind. I might as well forget about them.  
  
I stepped back, only to see Levi's face all excited.  
  
 **Levi:** Fuck.... in my office. Now.  
  
We both transferred to his room and went inside his stock room. It seems that tonight couldn't wait. Since Levi's schedule for the afternoon was all about my meeting with him, he didn't waste any second with me. I felt a little guilty doing all these during work hours, especially when Levi was my boss. But at this point, my feelings have really gotten stronger for him.  
  
It felt wrong. It seemed like a dangerous and terrifying situation to put myself into, but I just couldn't stop anymore. Same goes for Levi.  
  



	9. Best Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the very late update. I just did some Social Media detox!

Your **POV  
  
  
**I was half awake when I heard my phone buzzing on the nightstand. Levi had just finished shower, pacing back and forth around the room, getting ready for work.  
**  
Levi:** Hey, Sleeping Beauty. Aren't you gonna get up yet? Someone's calling you, by the way.  
  
I quickly sat up and looked at the time. To my surprise, it was already 8 in the morning. We were supposed to report to work at 9.  
  
**(Y/N):** Shit! Why didn't you wake me up?!  
**Levi:** I did. So many times.  
  
I ignored the incoming calls on my phone and went straight into the shower. A super quick shower. It was as if I was in a relay or a marathon. I have never been late for work. And I had no intention on ruining that record.  
  
After my quick shower, I sprinted out of the bathroom and into my closet. I got into the first few pieces of clothing that I saw. I didn't even care if there was a mismatch in my fashion or anything. All I knew was I needed to get dressed the soonest I can. Levi, on the other hand, gave me a teasing look.  
  
**(Y/N):** You are such a bad influence.  
**Levi:** Hey, why are you blaming me?  
**(Y/N):** I told you we shouldn't stay up too late.  
**Levi:** I'm not the only one to blame here, (Y/N). And you know that.  
**(Y/N):** Ugh. Nevermind.  
**Levi:** Don't worry. I got you all covered.  
**(Y/N):** And stop taking advantage of this! Just because I'm dating my boss, doesn't mean I could slack off at work.  
  
Levi wasn't able to answer back. I continued to grumble against him. He stood beside me and kissed my cheek.  
  
**Levi:** Okay, I'm sorry. No more staying up late on weekdays.  
**(Y/N):** You mean, no more sleepovers on weekdays.  
**Levi:** But...  
**(Y/N):** But what?  
  
He pouted like a little kid who has just been grounded for a misconduct.  
  
**Levi:** Isn't that a little bit too much?  
**(Y/N):** It won't be if we start behaving.  
**Levi:** Fine. -- Can you just pick up your phone? It's starting to annoy me.  
**(Y/N):** It's probably Krista. I'll call her back when we get in the car. -- Let's go.  
  
I grabbed my makeup kit while Levi carried our bags.  
  
My phone wouldn't stop ringing. I finally decided to pick it up as I hurriedly made my way to the door, thinking that it was an emergency or something urgent at work. But I stopped the moment I exited my apartment.   
  
**(Y/N):** Erwin!  
  
He was there standing outside my door, holding up his phone right to his ear.  
  
_Fuck. Shit._  
  
Erwin knew nothing about my relationship with Levi. That's because I never told him. Though we did exchange some messages and calls, I still wanted to tell him in person. But the thing is, eversince Levi and I got together, spending time with Erwin has somehow made it to the bottom of my priority list. And I honestly didn't realize it until now. The sudden realization hit me so hard and I started to feel very guilty. Like I was the worst best friend in the world.  
  
**(Y/N):** Wh-what are you doing here?  
  
He had my favorite Frappe and a large paper bag in hand.  
  
**Erwin:** I was trying to call you but you weren't answering. I didn't see you coming to work, so I came here instead. To bring you breakfast.  
**(Y/N):** Oh okay, thank you..  
**Erwin:** Listen.. I just haven't seen you in awhile and we barely talk anymore... so I--  
  
Levi suddenly came out of the apartment.  
  
_Great. Just great._  
  
Both of their eyes shot open.  
  
It felt like my heart was about to explode. It would be wrong if I told him that Levi came to pick me up for an early meeting. Erwin was too smart not to figure it out. And I didn't want to lie to him either.  
  
His facial expression quickly changed. Clearly, he wasn't happy seeing Levi.   
  
**Erwin:**....But I guess you were busy.  
  
Erwin angrily handed over the beverage and food that he had bought for me and walked away.  
  
**(Y/N):** Erwin, wait!  
  
He went towards the elevator, ignoring me.  
  
**(Y/N):** Erwin please.. I.. I'm sorry. I was going to tell you about him but--  
**Erwin:** But what? Busy? Again? With what, (Y/N)? Messing around with your NEW boss. Didn't you just meet him?  
**(Y/N):** It's nothing like that. Look. I'll explain everything. Alright?  
**Erwin:** You don't have to. I don't want to hear it.  
**  
** The elevator opened and he went it. But I was quick to stop it from closing.  
  
**(Y/N):** I'm sorry..  
**Erwin:** Yeah, sure. Enjoy breakfast with your boyfriend.  
  
He removed my hand from the door. And this time, I let him go. I knew Erwin. I knew how angry he was. And there was nothing I could do anymore. I felt the pain in my heart. It hurts because I was the one at fault. It hurts because I've hurt someone I really cared about.  
  
Slowly, I bent down and covered my face with my hands as little tears began to fall.  
  
I heard Levi's footsteps walking towards me. He let out a heavy sigh and bent on his knee, with a handkerchief on his palm. He pulled my arms away from my face and stood me up.  
  
Then, he my wiped my tears away with the handkerchief.  
  
**Levi:** Sshh.. It's okay. I'm right here.  
**(Y/N):** I.. I'm sorry. I'm such a mess.  
**Levi:** No... don't say that.  
  
He pulled me into a tight embrace, planted a kiss on my forehead, while gently stroking my back. I continued to cry on him as he gave me the comfort that I needed.  
  
**Levi:** You know I can bring you to him tonight. Both of you need to talk.  
**(Y/N):** You'll do that for me?   
**Levi:** Of course. I hate seeing you like this. I'll give you time to talk things through with him.  
**(Y/N):** But what about dinner with Kenny?  
  
Levi and I scheduled dinner with his uncle, because we both decided that we'd let him know about us. He deserved to know anyway. And he's the first person who deserved to know the truth.  
  
**Levi:** That can wait. I can reschedule our dinner. Then I'll just go visit my uncle and spend time with him while you patch things up with Erwin. How does that sound?  
  
He gave me a long sweet kiss before letting go.  
  
**(Y/N):** Are you sure that's okay?  
**Levi:** Why not?  
**(Y/N):** We've been planning about this. And your uncle already made time for this. I don't want to reschedule.  
**Levi:** So, how do you plan on reaching out to Erwin?  
**(Y/N):** I honestly don't know. Just.. let me think about it first. Besides, he'll be needing a little time off.  
**Levi:** Okay. Just let me know how I can help. Alright?  
**(Y/N):** Okay..  
**Levi:** Now, we don't want to be late for work, do we?  
**(Y/N):** But I still look like a mess.  
**Levi:** You don't. You're still so beautiful no matter what.  
  
He kissed me again and again until I was finally feeling better and ready to go to work.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
I wasn't able to focus that much. I was just staring at the piles of folders on my desk. My eyes would turn to the clock each minute would pass. I was anxious about what might happen with our dinner with Kenny and I was also still bothered about Erwin. The mixture of all those negative feelings wasn't the best feeling in the world. Today was supposed to be a good and exciting day for Levi and I. I prepared hard for tonight's dinner. But after what happened with Erwin, I felt a little discouraged. It has somehow affected me, in a way that I started to worry that Kenny would feel the same way like Erwin did.  
  
I stared at my computer screen, with my finger tapping on the table. I wanted to give Erwin some time and space, but somehow, I suddenly felt that prolonging it might not be healthy for our friendship. He deserved an apology from me. Even if he didn't want it, I'm still going to give it.  
  
After letting out a long sigh, I pulled out my phone and searched for his name.  
  
  
_"Erwin,_  
  
_Today didn't start well. And I'm really sorry. You have all the reasons to be angry at me. I deserve it. But I never intended to hurt you. I wanted to tell everything in the most special way. Not through text messages. Not through calls. But I guess I should have done it sooner. And it's too late now._  
  
_But know that I care about you. So much. And I'm sorry if I wasn't able to show it. I messed up. And it hurts to know that I have hurt you. So I'm really sorry from the bottom of my heart. If you're not ready to see me and talk to me, that's okay. I understand. But I'm still willing to apologize to you in person and tell everything you need to know._  
  
_When you're ready."_  
  
  
It took me quite a while to draft the message before sending it out. I wasn't going to expect much from Erwin, but I was still hopeful. Hopeful that he'll reconsider talking to me.  
  
After staring at my phone screen for what seemed to be forever, a teardrop fell from my eye. I quickly wiped it and slid my phone away from me. Then, I went back to my computer.  
  
Levi's name appeared on the chat box.  
  
_"Hey, I just wanted to check up on you. Hope you're feeling better."  
  
_His message was just so timely, like he knew what I was going through at that moment.  
  
_"Honestly, I'm not okay. Like, really not okay. I can't stop thinking about Erwin. And I suddenly got worried about tonight's dinner."_  
  
A few seconds after, I heard a knock on my door.  
  
**(Y/N):** Who is it?  
**Levi:** It's me. Levi.  
**(Y/N):** Come in.  
  
He quickly opened the door and closed it before sitting next to me.  
  
**Levi:** Hey, I'm right here.  
  
He pulled me close and held me as tight as he could, trying to give the best comfort he could.  
  
The thought of Levi coming over to me the moment I sent him the message brought comfort to my heart. The way he showed how much he cares about me lifted the dark cloud up and away from me.  
  
**Levi:** I don't know Erwin. But I'm 100% sure that he'll come around. He loves you. And I don't think he'll stand being angry at you forever. I just know it..  
  
He wiped the few small tears from my eyes and kissed me.  
  
**Levi:** As for Kenny. What suddenly bothering you? We've talked about this. I thought we were ready for this.  
**(Y/N):** I thought so too, Levi. But I just can't help but feel like I'm ruining Kenny's trust. Especially after Erwin. I feel like... I'm betraying Kenny's trust.  
**Levi:** You're not. We care about each other, (Y/N). We're not just messing around. We'll show Kenny how serious we are. And I'm sure he'll understand. Trust me on this. Okay?  
  
He took both of my hands.  
  
**Levi:** Look.. I know it's too soon to say this.. but.. I.... (Y/N).. I... I lo---  
  
There was a knock on my door.  
  
**Levi:** What the fu--- Who is it?  
**Krista:** Mr. President, is that you?  
**Levi:** Yes. But now is not a good time, Krista.

I raised an angry eyebrow at Levi.  
  
**Krista:** I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting. But Mr. Church is here to see you.  
**Farlan:** Mr. Church?! Why do have to be so formal?  
  
Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a curse. After wiping my tears, he stood up and dragged himself to the door.  
  
**Farlan:** Levi, bro!  
**Levi:** How many times do I have to tell you to call or message me if you're going to drop by.  
**Farlan:** It's nice to see you too. --- Oh, hello there, (Y/N).  
**(Y/N):** Hey.. It's nice to see you again.  
**Levi:** What do you want?  
**Farlan:** I just missed you. Why the hell are you treating me like a pest?  
**Levi:** Because I was in the middle of an important meeting.  
  
Farlan looked at me. And then at Levi. Then, he gave us this devious smile before slowly shutting the door. So, it was just the 3 of us in the room.  
  
**Farlan:** Hey, both of you. It's office hours. Are you even allowed to do this? Oh wait. That's right. Levi's the boss here. So there shouldn't be a problem, right?  
**Levi:** Tch.  
  
A sudden blush appeared on my face. I was speechless. But Levi remained calmed about it and just rolled his eyes before sitting next to me again. He crossed his legs and placed an arm behind me before kissing my cheek. I quickly faced him.  
  
**Levi:** It's fine. He knows.  
  
Farlan gave me a wink and sat on the couch inside my office. His eyes paced around before facing the both of us.  
  
**Farlan:** So, are you both ready for tonight?  
  
I was surprised that Farlan even knew about our dinner with Kenny. On second thought, why wouldn't he? He's Levi's best friend after all. I felt a little pain again at the thought of Levi being able to tell Farlan everything, while I wasn't able to tell Erwin a single thing.  
  
**Levi:** I'm more than ready. This lady right here might not be.  
**Farlan:** What's bothering you, (Y/N)?  
**(Y/N):** I... I'm just worried that his uncle might not approve of it.  
**Farlan:** Naah. Don't worry about it. I don't think that'll happen.  
**Levi:** Told you so.  
**(Y/N):** I just don't want him to lose his trust on me. I don't want to be over confident about everything. Just because he admires me mean doesn't me I should go on and taking advantage of it. Work is work. And this one is different.  
**Levi:** That's nonesense. He cares about you more than the work that you are doing.  
**Farlan:** Well... you're quite right, (Y/N). He would probably question why a talented and smart woman like you would end up being with... you know.. a guy like THAT.  
  
He pointed towards Levi in an insulting way.  
  
**Levi:** What do you mean by a guy like me?  
  
Farlan continued to throw insults and Levi ended up doing the same thing.  
  
Watching the both of them, who are just complete opposites, was quite amusing. I was happy that my boyfriend had a best friend like Farlan, who complimented his character so much.   
  
**Farlan:** 1-inch dick fucker.  
**Levi:** Horny fucking virgin.  
**Farlan:** I had tons of sex even before you learned how to speak shit.  
**Levi:** By fucking yourself.  
  
I began to chuckle despite the heavy feeling I had.  
  
**(Y/N):** Both of you, stop.  
**Levi:** He started it.  
**Farlan:** Started what? I was just stating facts.  
**(Y/N:** You're acting like kids.  
  
I smiled and I stood up.  
  
**Levi:** Where are you going?  
**(Y/N):** Going to get some coffee. --- Farlan, you want some?  
**Farlan:** Yeah, sure. I'll go with you.  
**Levi:** Oi! Why the hell are you inviting him? And not me?  
**Farlan:** Because she doesn't want to be with a boring fucker...  
  
Farlan excitingly followed me. I turned around and was greeted by a pissed Levi.  
  
**(Y/N):** He's your vistor, Levi. Besides, I thought you didn't want coffee.  
**Levi:** Well, atleast invite me for tea?  
**(Y/N):** Okay. Come.  
  
He rolled his eyes and looked away, resting his face on his palm.  
  
**Levi:** No.  
**(Y/N):** Levi...  
**Levi:** Just go with him.  
  
I tried to wait for him, but he still didn't want to look at me.  
  
**(Y/N):** Okay. Soothe yourself.  
  
I led Farlan to the office lounge and offered him some coffee. He gladly complied. But seconds later, Levi was standing right beside me, sulking. He opened the cupboard to get some tea sachets. I smirked at the jealous man and took the tumbler he was holding.  
  
**(Y/N):** Let me do it. I'll prepare your favorite tea.  
  
He didn't answer and didn't even look at me. But still, he allowed me to prepare his tea. I looked around to see if no one else was there. When it was all clear, I gave Levi a quick smack on the lips. Surprised by my actions, he too quickly looked around the room. And when he saw that no one else was there, a faint smile appeared on his lips.  
  
I handed him his hot tea.  
  
**Levi:** Thank you.   
**(Y/N):** You're welcome.  
  
He stepped closer to try and give me a kiss, but Farlan purposely and teasingly stepped in between the both of us, to get some cream and sugar for his coffee.  
  
**Farlan:** Excuse me, lovebirds. Reminding the both of you that it's still office hours.  
**(Y/N):** Yes, sir... **  
Levi:** Tch. -- (Y/N), I need to get back to work. I'll see you later.  
**(Y/N):** Okay.. Sure.  
**Levi:** And you, fucking stay away from my girl.  
**Farlan:** Fuck off, Mr. President. Just go back to work.  
  
Levi gave me one quick kiss on the cheek before going back to his office.  
  
**Farlan:** So, how has it been with Levi?  
**(Y/N):** It's all been really good. We're about to enter our first month. So everything is still as quite exciting. I'm trying to get to know him a little bit more.  
**Farlan:** He's a good man, (Y/N). Rest assured that you've got a man who will protect you with all of his heart.  
**(Y/N):** That's good to know. I'll make sure to do the same.  
**Farlan:** Hm. I like you already.  
**(Y/N):** How long have you known each other?  
**Farlan:** Wow, for as long as I can remember. Our moms were good friends. I met him when we visited their home.  
**(Y/N):** You mean... back then.. when....? You know..  
**Farlan:** Yeah. Back then. I remember my mom telling me about this kid. She told me to make friends with him because he didn't have any. When I met Levi for the first time, he was just this quiet boy who seem to be quite afraid of almost anything. It was... it was awful. So, that day, I decided that I'll be his best friend who will help him in any way possible.  
**(Y/N):** It's good that he's got someone like you. Especially during those times.  
**Farlan:** I'm really glad he's out of that shit hole. Kenny is a fucking savior.  
**(Y/N):** Oh, he definitely is! I'm forever grateful to both of you.. Thank you for loving and caring for Levi in best way you can.  
  
Farlan sipped his coffee and patted my shoulder.  
  
**Farlan:** If it will make you feel any better, I'm pretty sure Kenny had already figured your relationship out, and he's just waiting for you to tell him.  
**(Y/N):** What makes you say that?  
  
He walked towards the door before turning back to me.  
  
**Farlan:** Because you're actually the only woman that Levi will ever introduce to Kenny as his girlfriend. He's never brought any woman home before.  
  
He let out a bright smile and left the lounge. And I was left there all staggered, in a good way, by his words.  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Farlan's words kept me all smiling to myself the entire day. My heart was filled with utter joy. And it somehow reassured me of how Levi was so serious about our relationship and about everything. It helped calm me down. It also helped me not to focus too much on my problems with Erwin.  
  
I was resting my elbow on the passenger's window, mentally going through over and over my conversation with Farlan, when I didn't realize I was smiling all to myself again. Levi noticed it and held my chin up.  
  
**Levi:** Care to tell me what's on your mind?  
**(Y/N):** Hm? I'm sorry, what? Did you say something?  
  
I took his hand and kissed it, before leaning towards him, hugging his arm.  
  
**Levi:** What are you thinking about?  
**(Y/N):** You... and how amazing you are.  
**Levi:** Cmon. Seriously. What's on your mind?  
  
I sat up and faced him.  
  
**(Y/N):** Am I really the only woman you've ever invited over at Kenny's?  
**Levi:** Tch. Did Farlan tell you that? I'm gonna beat the shit out of him.  
**(Y/N):** Well, I think it's really sweet.. But.. is it true?  
  
The car stopped at the red light and Levi turned to face me.  
  
**Levi:** Yes. It is. (Y/N)... you are honestly the only woman that I've ever been in a relationship with.  
**(Y/N):** And what about all those other woman you've mentioned to me.  
**Levi:** They were all nothing. We never took it seriously. It was just them and my stupid old self trying to fill the void in my heart. But not even one of them had something special. They were all just a waste of time. Not like this. Not like you. You're different, (Y/N). You mean so much to me. I hope you know that.  
  
I smiled at him and reached for his lips. And then I went back to hugging his arm, with my head resting on his shoulder.  
  
**(Y/N):** You're very special to me too, Levi Ackerman.  
  
He kissed my head and drove us all the way to Kenny's mansion.  
  
Levi parked the car at the garage. I was half excited and half anxious. But with Levi by my side, I knew everything will be alright. Before entering the mansion, he took me to a beautiful garden at the side of the house.  
  
**(Y/N):** What are we doing here?  
**Levi:** Listen.. before anything else, I just... I just wanted to tell you something.  
**(Y/N):** Okay? Are you alright?  
**Levi:** Yes.. I am.. I.. I just...  
  
He was stuttering, like he's trying his best to find the right words to say.  
  
**Levi:** Whatever happens tonight, whether or not Kenny approves of this, I just want you to know that I'll always be by your side. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to protect you. And.. (Y/N).. I...  
  
There he was again. Trembling at his words.  
  
**(Y/N):** Levi, what is it?  
**Levi:** I.. (Y/N)... you.. I... I mean.. I...  
**(Y/N):** Yes?  
**Levi:** Fuck...  
  
He pulled me for a kiss and hugged me as tight as he could.  
  
**Levi:** I love you. I fucking love you, (Y/N). You might say it's too soon. But I'm really so madly and deeply in love with you.  
  
I stood still, stunned by his confession. I couldn't answer him at all. He quickly pulled away and all I did was just stare at him. He swallowed hard and began to worry.  
  
**Levi:** C-can you p-please say something?  
  
I shut my eyes and pulled him for another embrace. Like, I didn't want to let go of him. I was overwhelmed in a good way. Those 3 sweet words seem to have given me an everlasting joy. Indeed, he was mine and I was his. And I wasn't going to let go of him too..   
  
**(Y/N):** I.. love you too.  
  
His arms around me got tighter.  
  
**Levi:** Oh, fuck. You scared me for awhile..  
**(Y/N):** I love you.  
**Levi:** One more time.

I let out a small chuckle.  
  
**(Y/N):** I love you.  
**Levi:** Again. Please?  
**(Y/N):** I love you. I love you. I love you. I.. love.. you.. Levi Ackerman.  
  
There was this huge smile on his face.  
  
**Levi:** You make me the happiest man right now. Oh, fuck! I'm so happy!  
  
We stayed there for awhile, smiling, laughing, and enjoying the moment of the new found love.  
And after kissing and hugging one last time, we finally went inside.  
  
It was actually my first time to visit the Ackerman's residence. And it was huge. Like, really really huge. We were greeted by a very beautiful foyer that had 2 semi spiral staircases that led to the 2nd floor of the mansion. The overall look and feel of his home made me feel like I was in the early 70s. Though all his furnitures were a set of antiques, the place was still so clean and tidy. It was very beautiful. It was so beautiful that it could be a good photoshoot and video shoot location.  
  
**Servant:** Sir Levi, you're here early.  
**Levi:** Finished work early. Where's my uncle?  
**Servant:** He's still at the hospital for a checkup. Dot went to pick him up. They'll be back in 2 hours. Do you need anything?  
**Levi:** It's okay.. we're fine. -- What do you want to do then?  
**(Y/N):** How about you give me a tour?  
**Levi:** Okay.  
  
Levi held my hand as he toured me around the mansion. We started at with the first floor where the library, family room, and many others were in. The hallways had different paintings and photographs hanged on the wall. I was told that it was Kenny's collection from all his travels each time he would visit museums and art galleries.  
  
As soon as we were done with the first floor, Levi led me upstairs. That's when I saw more personal things like, framed photographs of Levi and Kenny. Most of them were during their travels together. And though I couldn't find an image of Levi smiling, I still find him so good looking.  
  
**(Y/N):** You look so cute here.  
**Levi:** Ugh. Don't look at that.   
  
He flipped the frame down so I wouldn't see it.  
  
**(Y/N):** Why not?  
**Levi:** I'm disgusting.  
**(Y/N):** You're not. You look so handsome.  
  
I flipped the frame back up and continued to browse through the different photographs. Until one image caught my attention. It was an image of Levi and a woman. His mother. I took the frame and closely looked at it. For some reason, she looked so familiar. Like, it was a very vivid memory of her, but gave me a strong feeling at the same time.  
  
**Levi:** What's wrong?  
**(Y/N):** What? Oh, nothing.. It just thought.. she looked familiar. That's all.  
  
He took the frame from me and placed it back on the table.  
  
**Levi:** She's gone. Best not to look at it anymore -- Come.. I'll show you something.  
  
We passed through another hallway full of paintings and photographs and then stopped in front of a door at the end of the hallway. Levi turned the doorknob and slightly opened it.   
  
**Levi:** You might want to see this.  
  
He pushed the door open before quickly turning around. He rested his back on the wall, facing the opposite of the room.  
  
**Levi:** I'll wait for you here.  
**(Y/N):** Not coming?  
**Levi:** I... I can't..  
  
I slightly peeped through the opened door and understood what Levi meant. It was Kenny's art room. It was filled with empty canvass, a shelf full of paint, a table full of paint brushes and many more. My eyes shot open upon seeing everything. I really wished I had this kind of room at my own apartment. It was all amazing.  
  
But at the same time, it was quite sad that such beautiful things can affect Levi in a bad way and how it can trigger bad memories instead of good ones.   
  
I went out of the room, slowly closed the door, and faced Levi who was still leaning on the wall. I rested my body on him and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
  
**(Y/N):** I really wish you could go back to painting.  
**Levi:** Yeah, but I can't.  
**(Y/N):** Have you ever tried? Just once?  
**Levi:** So many times. But.. I always end up.. getting... you know. bad episodes.  
**(Y/N):** I see..  
  
I planted a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
**(Y/N):** If only I could take all those painful memories away.  
**Levi:** You don't have to. As long as you're here with me, now, in the present, I know I'll be okay.  
  
He gently pushed me away and took my hand again. He led me to our last stop. His old bedroom. And like his apartment, it had so little furnitures inside. Indeed, he wanted to keep things minimal.  
  
I walked to the window and looked outside. He had a view of the garden and the forest around the mansion. What I loved about it is that, you could also see the sunset. Levi just quietly watched me from the door. I looked back to face him, unaware of the sun rays hitting me.  
  
**Levi:** You're just so fucking beautiful.  
  
He locked the door. And without a second, I was wrapped in his strong but gentle arms. I breathe into his neck as he delicately caressed me with all his love.  
He took my chin and kissed me. And I kissed him back.  
  
We slowly walked to the bed and laid on it as we continued to kiss. Hot breaths and soft moans came out of our mouths. Levi sat up unbuttoned his shirt. Then, he lifted my dress and pulled it away from my body. Soon, the both of us were only in our underwear. He piled our clothes neatly on the chair so it would get crumpled, since we still had to look good for our dinner.  
  
He carried me to the pillows before kissing me again. His body was pressing towards mine, and I felt every inch of it. From his chest, to his abs, and to his hard erection. I spread my legs as he grinded up and down, causing this friction that triggered the heat in between my legs.  
  
**(Y/N):** Hm.. aah... Le... vi..  
  
He removed my bra and threw it on the chair.  
  
**Levi:** Tell me that you're mine.  
**(Y/N):** I am yours.  
  
He crawled down, kissing, licking, and nibbling on my breasts until my chest was wet with his warm saliva. He circled his tongue around my nipple. And all I did was moan his name.  
  
**Levi:** I am yours too. All of me.  
  
He moved down to my abdomen, then down to garter of my underwear. After planting small kisses, he bit the garter and pulled it down with his teeth. The image of him doing it almost made me just cum right then and there. He removed my underwear and threw it on the floor.  
  
Then, he held my knees to spread my legs as wide as he could.  
  
**Levi:** Yes. You're fucking mine... ONLY.. MINE...  
  
He leaned forward and put his tongue out. I watched as the tip landed on my folds. I almost moaned out load, but I was able to stop myself. His tongue laid flat on my heat as he slowly licked me up and down. I slightly pulled his hair as his warm tongue gave me pleasure. He continued like he was making out with my heat. I closed my eyes and listened to how his lips and tongue touched my sensitive skin.  
  
As his tongue played with my clit, he inserted a finger. This caused me to lift my hips up and pushed it to Levi's face. A lustful smirk appeared on his face. He decide to insert another finger with another hand. He used both finger to spread my opening. Little white fluids were already coming out.  
  
**Levi:** Cumming already? Good.  
  
He spread my opening wider and inserted half of his tongue.  
  
**(Y/N):** Ahhhh... ahhhh.. Levi..  
  
I felt the soft form playing with my walls. I just moaned his name non stop, and it was like music to Levi's ears. It was becoming unbearable. It was like he was really doing it on purpose because he wanted me to scream his name.  
  
Soon he replaced his tongue with 3 fingers and pumped it in a very fast speed. He sat up and covered my mouth with his hand. I just grabbed unto his arm as he increased the speed of his fingers. Then he inserted the last 2 fingers. I was surprised that almost half of his hand can fit inside of me. Perhaps it already got used to Levi's large size. He pushed in and out and would play his fingers inside. Before I knew it, I was now screaming into his hand. My breathing grew harder as it mixed with the sounds that his fingers made inside of me. My legs trembled as he increased his speed.  
  
**Levi:** Scream for me..

A few more thrusts, my walls tightened around his fingers. My legs straightened and I went through a such pleasurable orgasm. Levi's other hand was still on my mouth, covering up all my moans and screams.  
  
He quickly pulled his fingers out and licked them one by one. Then, he bent down and went back to kissing and licking my now very wet folds. I breathlessly watched him as he enjoyed tasting me.  
  
**Levi:** You taste so fucking good.  
  
I was still trying to catch my breath. Nevertheless, I pulled him for another deep kiss, with our tongues wildly colliding with each other. Like, we just wanted to eat up and devour each other.  
  
Levi pulled away and sat in between my legs. He moved the tip of his cock to my still wet opening, rubbing it up and down.  
  
**Levi:** Do you want this.  
**(Y/N):** I want you..  
**Levi:** I can't hear you..  
**(Y/N):** I want you, Levi!  
  
He slowly inserting himself.  
  
**Levi:** Hmmaaah... fuck..  
  
I pulled him for another deep kiss. We moaned in each other's mouths. Names, curses, trembled words, anything we can think of. Levi's penetration pushed me flat on the bed. We tried our best to continue with the kiss as the slapping of our skin grew louder. He was really pushing hard and deep, like his entire length wasn't enough.   
  
**Levi:** Hmmnng! Hmmah... hnng!! Fu... ck...  
**(Y/N):** Ahh. Ahhh.... haah...  
  
He switched our position to where I was now on top of him.  
  
**Levi:** Ah.. ri.... ride.. me..  
**(Y/N):** Anything for you... my love.  
**Levi:** Fuck... could you repeat that?  
**(Y/N):** Levi.. my love...  
  
He growled and unexpectedly pushed his hip upward. The sudden feeling of his large cock inside me caused me to cry out in pleasure.  
  
**Levi:** Fuck me.. hard..  
  
I followed his request. His lustful hands rested on my breasts as I swayed my hips forward and backward. Levi shut his eyes and bent his head backwards. Soft growls came out of his half-opened mouth while he went on to massaging my breasts.  
  
I increased my speed and it cause Levi to clench his teeth in pleasure.   
  
**(Y/N):** Ahhh.... haahhh... feels... so good.  
**Levi:** Hnng... fuck...   
  
He shifted our position where he was now back on top me. From there, his thrusts became harder and stronger.  
  
**Levi:** (Y/N).. aahhh... almost.. there...  
  
He pulled himself out and started stroking himself. But to his surprise, I pushed him back on the bed. I crawled down and stroked him with my own hand while sucking on his cock at the same time.   
  
**Levi:** Fuck.. (Y/N)! Don't stop..  
  
I stroked him faster and faster..  
  
**Levi:** I'm fucking cumming!  
  
He grabbed the pillow and moaned to it as he shots loads of cum into my mouth. He pushed his hips upward, causing his entire length to enter my mouth. I took it all in. Warm liquids flowed into my throat.   
  
His body shook and trembled below me. I continued to suck on him while giving his two soft balls soft massages. I could still hear Levi moaning to the pillow. So, I continued until nothing was left.  
  
And when we were done, he removed the pillow. His face was just unreadable. I gave his slowly softening member one last kiss before crawling back up to him.  
  
**Levi:** I love you..  
**(Y/N):** I love you too..  
  
Levi pulled me closer for an embrace and invited me into another deep kiss. While trying to catch my breath, I kissed him back, showing how much I love him and I care for him.  
  
And we laid that away for awhile, kissing each other like it was our last.  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Levi and I took a quick half body shower to prepare for tonight's dinner.  
  
Kenny arrived an hour and a half after. I was so glad to see him. But at the same time, it pained to see all the weight loss he had. The drastic change in him was very evident. Nevertheless, I acted strong for him and gave him my brightest smile. I gave him a hug as my way of greeting him.  
  
**(Y/N):** It's so nice to see you!  
**Kenny:** You too, (Y/N). How have you been? Is Levi treating you right?  
  
I stopped for awhile before answering back, since I really didn't know what he meant.   
  
**(Y/N):** Oh, he's been..... a really great boss to all of us. Strict in his own little ways, but so far so good.  
**Kenny:** Hm. I see. -- Oi. You. How come you haven't been coming home here lately?   
**Levi:** What's the point of getting my own apartment if I'm just going to stay here?  
**Kenny:** Tch.   
  
I felt a little guilty. That was actually because of our nonstop sleepovers.  
  
**Kenny:** What's for dinner? I'm starving.  
**(Y/N):** Oh, I cooked your favorite.  
**Kenny:** You did all the cooking?  
**(Y/N):** Not all. Just your favorite.  
**Kenny:** Hm. Can't wait to try it then.  
  
We went to dining room and settled ourselves. I asked Levi beforehand to sit in front of me, but he decided to sit right next to me. I looked at Kenny, he didn't seem to mind. I guess I was the only one who was a little a paranoid about everything. And from time to time, Levi would gently rub my thigh under the table to calm me down and let me know that everything's going to be alright.  
  
**Dot:** Sir Kenny, dinner is served.  
**Kenny:** Ah, yes, great. I'll have what (Y/N) has prepared for me.  
**Levi:** I did some cooking too, you know?  
**Kenny:** I'm sick of your food. I want something fresh and new.  
  
I let out a soft laugh at Kenny's humor. In fact, I was told that he always loved it when Levi would cook for him.  
  
**Levi:** What's so funny? You love my cooking.  
  
I elbowed him to remind him that Kenny doesn't know anything yet.  
  
**(Y/N):** Yeah.. thanks for SHARING your LUNCH back then. -- Oh, no, Kenny. Let me help you.  
  
I took the heavy dish from him and served him instead, trying my best to change the topic.  
  
**Kenny:** Let's eat.  
  
The night went on with us having some good food while catching up about life and work. The dining hall was filled with fun conversations, with Kenny and Levi throwing insulting jokes at each other, and many more.  
  
My anxious self was slowly disappearing... until...  
  
Kenny wiped his mouth with a table napkin and leaned back on the chair. He looked straight at me and Levi, observing the both of us. His eyes were dead serious. He became quiet for awhile before going on with his question.  
  
**Kenny:** You two... how long has this been going?  
  
I swallowed hard and looked at Levi. He took my hand beneath the table and interlocked our fingers.  
  
**Levi:** Eversince our Japan trip.  
  
Kenny nodded and folded his arms together. He still looked very serious.  
  
**Kenny:** (Y/N), do you know what you're getting yourself into? And what kind of mess this is? I've told you about Levi's condition, didn't I? Do you honestly think you can handle all of this?  
**Levi:** What does my condition have--  
**Kenny:** Ssh... I'm talking to the woman.  
  
I breathe in and out and smiled back at him.  
  
**(Y/N):** Yes, I'm completely aware of his condition. And that's one of the reasons why I chose to be with him. I want to help me him go through it. I'm prepared and ready to face everything with him... And... I'm not going anywhere.  
  
Levi looked at me with his soft grey eyes as I went on to tell Kenny what I really feel. And just like that, I was able to confess all the love I have for Levi. Kenny just quietly sat on his chair, listening to me.  
  
And after the long confession, I somehow felt good letting it all out.  
  
**Kenny:** Tch. -- Do you see how much you don't deserve such a woman like her?  
**Levi:** That's what makes me the luckiest man alive.... huh Uncle?  
  
Kenny let out a sigh before looking back at us.  
  
**Kenny:** Levi...... if you break her heart.... I will fucking break your bones.  
  
Levi placed an arm around me.  
  
**Levi:** That's not going to happen.  
  
With the tone of how they talk, I felt a huge relief about everything. I felt so happy knowing that Kenny approved our relationship. It was such a tense moment for me, that I kind of felt a little dizzy. I let out a sigh of relief and took a glass of water.  
  
**Kenny:** So, can I expect any grandchild real soon? What about next month?  
  
I accidentally choked on the water and coughed a few out. Kenny let out a hard laugh at the reaction I made. But Levi wasn't pleased with the joke at all. He took out his handkerchief to help wipe my mouth.  
  
**Levi:** Don't fucking pressure her like that.  
**Kenny:** Look, (Y/N). I'm an old man who's not getting any younger. And...  
**Levi:** Uncle, stop..  
**Kenny:** And both of you are mature and stable enough already..  
**Levi:** Enough. You're freaking her out.  
**Kenny** : So, I'd like to see a little Levi... you know, before I die.  
**Levi:** Can you just stop? Do you want her to break up with me?  
  
I wiped my mouth and chuckled at Kenny's words.  
  
**(Y/N):** It's okay, Levi. I can handle it. -- Sorry, Kenny. But Levi and I would like to take things slow.  
**Kenny:** Hm. I see. That's too bad. I guess I'll have to wait a little longer then. How much longer do I have to wait though? I'm dying!  
**Levi:** A whole lot longer than you know.  
**(Y/N):** That's why you need to focus on getting better.  
  
Kenny congratulated me on my relationship, but continued to warn me about Levi and his bad habits. He actually revealed so many negative things about him, much to Levi's dismay. But I just laughed it all out, reassuring Kenny that I wasn't going anywhere and that I'm here to stay.  
  
We chatted for a few more hours until Dot came into the dining hall to remind us of Kenny's schedule.  
  
**Dot:** Sorry to disrupt everyone, but Sir Kenny needs to be resting by this time. Doctor's advise.  
**Kenny:** Isn't it too early yet?  
**Dot:** No, Sir. It's almost midnight.  
  
Levi looked at his watch and was surprised to see the time. We were having such a good time that we didn't notice the time go by.  
  
We ended the night by saying our goodbyes to each other. Then, Dot asked Kenny's caregiver to help him to his bedroom.  
  
**Kenny:** Your cooking was delicious.  
**(Y/N):** Thank you. You go get some rest.  
**Levi:** Good night, Uncle. Rest well. I see you tomorrow. I can stay here for the weekend.  
**Kenny:** That's good then. Try to bring (Y/N) more often.  
**Levi:** Sure.  
  
He gave Levi a hug before heading upstairs.  
  
**Dot:** Sir Levi, it's quite late. You must be tired. Do you need a driver to bring you home? We can have him take a cab coming back.  
  
Levi yawned and wiped the little tear from his eye.  
  
**Levi:** Now that you've mentioned it, yes please.  
**Dot:** Okay. I'll have your car started.  
  
Levi gave Dot the car keys and walked me to the driveway, to wait for his car. And when the car drove in, he opened the door for me and we both entered into the backseat.  
  
**Dot:** Good night you two.  
**(Y/N):** Good night.  
**Levi:** Night. Thanks, Dot.  
  
As the car drove away from the mansion, Levi pulled me closer to him and let my head rest on his shoulder. He took my hand and kissed it before intertwining our fingers.  
  
**Levi:** Did you have a good time?  
**(Y/N):** I sure did. It was nice seeing Kenny again. I had so much fun.  
  
He kissed my forehead.  
  
**Levi:** I'm glad you're feeling better.  
**(Y/N):** Thanks to you..  
  
He smiled and rested his cheek on my head.  
  
**Levi:** You know.. it's a weekend tomorrow.  
**(Y/N):** Yeah?  
**Levi:** I was thinking that you could sleep at my place tonight.. And..  
**(Y/N):** And?  
  
He leaned closer to my ear and whispered..  
  
**Levi:** I'd like like to repeat what we did in my bedroom earlier.  
  
I gently slapped his face away from me and chuckled. Then whispered back.  
  
**(Y/N):** I thought you're tired.  
**Levi:** You know me... It's easy for me to recharge.  
**(Y/N)** : Crazy boy.  
**Levi:** So.. is that a no?  
  
I smiled and hugged his arm instead. Levi took it as a yes and asked the driver to bring the both of us straight to Levi's apartment.  
  



	10. Better Days?

**Levi's POV  
  
  
Dr. Yeager: **Not having any episode for the past 3 weeks is a great progress. Just continue with whatever is keeping you focused. But I suggest to continue with your medicines.  
 **Levi:** Can you lessen the dosage though?  
 **Dr. Yeager:** And why is that?  
 **Levi:** The medicines have becoming pretty heavy for me.  
 **Dr. Yeager:** In what way?  
 **Levi:** I've been feeling very heavy in the morning. Though it gives me the sleep that I need, it also makes it harder for me to wake up.  
 **Dr. Yeager:** What time do you drink your medicines.  
 **Levi:** 10 or 11 in the evening.  
 **Dr. Yeager:** That's pretty late. Try to drink them around 8.  
 **Levi:** But I need to be up at night?  
 **Dr. Yeager:** Do you have other activities at night?  
  
I grinned to myself at the thought of (Y/N) and I having fun times in bed.  
  
 **Levi:** Sort of...  
 **Dr. Yeager:** Physical activities?  
  
 _Fuck.... how do I even answer this?_  
  
 **Levi:** Pretty much. Like, heavy workout.  
 **Dr. Yeager:** Decreasing the dosage wouldn't change anything. You just need to drink your medicines a little earlier. And try not to do activities that keep you awake at night.  
  
I scratched my chin while thinking about it. I may not agree with it, but if (Y/N) knew about this, she would definitely push me to follow Dr. Yeager's advise. Not much fun nights for the both of us then.   
  
**Levi:** I'll see what I can do.  
  
My eyes intently watched his fingers as he scribbled down this new schedule on my prescription. "Medicines at 8PM..." and all sorts of other instructions.  
  
 **Dr. Yeager:** Okay. Do you have any other things you would like to share?  
 **Levi:** No. I'm good.  
 **Dr. Yeager:** Okay then. There has been a big improvement on you, Levi. If this keeps up, we might not have to meet every week.  
 **Levi:** Great. That's good to hear. Not that I don't want to see you. But this improvement is good news. Thanks.  
 **Dr. Yeager:** You have Hanji's number if you need to reach me.  
 **Levi:** Yeah. Sure.  
  
I sprinted out of the clinic, having this very positive feeling in me. For the first time in my life, I began to feel that my condition was improving. Like, finally, the inner demon that had been troubling me was finally going away. It made me feel less of a sick person.   
  
And I could say that (Y/N) is one of the main reasons of my improvement. She's been helping me manage my condition, especially my episodes. I love how she was also so intentional about it. She recently just started this online course on mental health and would do further research on my condition. This was something that I didn't event thought of doing. Indeed, she's heaven sent. And all the more, my love for her just grew stronger. I couldn't imagine my life without her.  
  
I checked my phone. (Y/N)'s name was the top of my notifications.  
  
  
 _"Hey Love,_  
  
 _How was your therapy? I just woke up and I got your note. Thanks for preparing breakfast for me. It's making me miss you. But at the same time, I want you to have a great weekend with your Uncle._  
  
 _I love you."_

  
It was another weekend of that month. (Y/N) and I decided that weekends would now belong to Kenny. We both realized that I needed to spend more time with him.  
  
But since Dr. Yeager's clinic was just a 10-minute drive from her apartment, I thought of seeing her one more time before heading to my Uncle's. I hopped into my car and drove to her place. But along the way, I stopped by a flower shop to get some daisies, her favorite. It was also perfect for the weather.  
  
Minutes later, I arrived at (Y/N)'s neighbourhood. I parked my car nearby, just a block away from her apartment. I pulled out my phone and dialled her number. After a few rings, she answered.  
  
 **Levi:** Good morning.  
 **(Y/N):** Hey! Good morning! How was your therapy?  
 **Levi:** It was good. Like, really good. Dr. Yeager says I've been improving. That and a lot more.  
 **(Y/N):** Omg, that's great! I'm so proud of you!  
 **Levi:** Thanks to you. You've done so much for me.  
 **(Y/N):** And I'll continue doing that.  
 **Levi:** I love you.  
 **(Y/N):** I love you too.  
 **Levi:** So... what are you up to now?  
 **(Y/N):** I'm here.. enjoying your food.. and the weather.  
  
I arrived at the corner facing (Y/N)'s apartment. And there she was, sitting pretty in her glassed balcony. Her apartment was just a low-rise building, and she was staying on the 4th floor. This allowed me to have a clear and good view of her. I hid against the post and watched her mixed her coffee, with her legs resting on the chair across her. Her beauty was a natural. No makeup or anything. Plain perfect.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Are you on your way to Kenny? -- Wait. You're not driving, are you?  
 **Levi:** I'm not. I just had to do some errands.  
 **(Y/N):** Oh. Okay. Like?  
 **Levi:** You, know.... stuff. -- I love you, (Y/N) (L/N).  
  
Her facial expression changed like she was weirded out with my answer. Nevertheless, she still told me that she loves me too.  
  
 **(Y/N):** What stuff?  
 **Levi:** I had to buy this thing from a shop.  
 **(Y/N):** Like what?  
 **Levi:** You're so beautiful, you know that?  
  
This time, she knew something weird was happening.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Okay. What are you up to?  
  
She stood up and was about to enter her apartment.  
  
 **Levi:** Wait! Don't go inside..  
  
She stopped and quickly looked around.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Are you stalking me?! Where are you?  
 **Levi:** Stalking? No... Look down, 10 o'clock.  
  
I stepped out of the corner and revealed myself.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Levi! Wh-what?  
  
She covered her mouth, unable to to speak.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Get your ass up here!  
 **Levi:** Yes, ma'am.  
  
I arrived at her apartment. And with just a few knocks, she quickly opened it.   
  
**Levi:** For you...  
  
She happily took the flowers. There was a big smile on her face. It felt like I scored high today upon seeing her response.   
  
**(Y/N):** Aww. You're the sweetest. I love you.  
 **Levi:** I love you too.  
 **(Y/N):** Come here.  
  
She gave me a tight hug and a kiss on the lips.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Let me get a vase for this. They're so pretty!  
 **Levi:** I'm glad you like it.  
 **(Y/N):** Like it? I love it!  
  
She went to the kitchen and placed the daisies on the vase and filled it with water, before placing them on a perfect spot. But being the perfectionist that she is, it took her minutes until she was happy with how she arranged the flowers. And I just smiled to myself while watching her.  
  
 **(Y/N):** There. Perfect.  
  
I hugged her from behind, with my chin resting on her shoulder, then went on to sniffing and kissing her neck.  
  
 **Levi:** I missed you -- Hm.. you smell so good.  
 **(Y/N):** I haven't even taken a shower yet.  
 **Levi:** Still.. I love your scent..  
  
I held her face so that she could face me.  
  
 _Fuck, I'm missing you even when we're together..._.  
  
I captured her lips. But she quickly pulled away.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Isn't your uncle waiting?  
 **Levi:** He's still at the hospital. -- Do you want me gone?  
 **(Y/N):** No. I was just asking. Stop being so dramatic.  
 **Levi:** Then, tell me how much you love me.  
  
She turned around to face me and kissed me all over the face.  
  
 **(Y/N):** There. Is that enough?  
 **Levi:** I want more..  
  
I returned the non-stop kisses on her face and her neck, while my hands traveled around her body.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Ah! Stop it!  
 **Levi:** Hm. Ticklish.  
  
I went on, but she pushed me and tried to run away. I just ran after her. We ran to the living room and I caught her from behind.  
  
 **Levi:** I got you.  
  
My arms traveled to her waist and pulled her closer.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Let go..  
 **Levi:** Never. You're mine.  
  
I lifted her up in my arms and she screamed at me, like I was some kind of robber who just broke into her home.  
  
 **Levi:** Keep it down! Do you want the neighbours to hear you?  
 **(Y/N):** Put me down. Levi, put--  
  
I stopped her with a kiss.   
  
**Levi:** Don't you miss me?  
 **(Y/N):** I do... so much! But can I atleast have a bath first?  
 **Levi:** Only if you let me join you..  
  
She smiled and kissed me.  
 **  
Levi:** Brace yourself..  
 **(Y/N):** I said bath, Levi... bath.  
 **Levi:** Did you mean a very nice, warm, and wet morning bathtub sex? Fuck, yes.  
 **(Y/N):** You're so crazy!  
  
I carried her to the bathroom and did all sorts of fun things.

Indeed. That weekend was fun and fulfilling. I was able to spend a meaningful time with (Y/N), even just for awhile, and also with my uncle. I helped take good care of him, along with his caregiver.

I also received the good news that his treatment have stopped his cancer from spreading. So I remained hopeful that it will completely remove the cancer. With that, he will still live long enough. Long enough to even see his future grandchild that he'd been asking from me.   
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
 **Your POV  
  
**  
We had just finished our morning team meeting and I was back at my desk, with piles of folders on top of it. It was a good problem, because it meant that we had a dozen of new accounts that we closed. Each folder contained all the presentations of our designers. And it was my job to review everything for my comments and suggestions.  
  
I went through the pile of paperwork. I grinned at the improvement that our design team have had. I was beyond satisfied with the presentations they made. It seems that Levi's way of leading us has helped us be a better version of ourselves. And it made me feel very proud.  
  
An hour and a half of reviewing and commenting, I felt a little strain on back and neck. I stood up and stretched my muscles.  
  
 _Time for coffee break._

I stepped out of my office and made my way to the lounge. Then, I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out of my pocket and checked who it was. My heart skipped a beat and my eyes widened upon seeing the message.  
  
  
 _"Hey (Y/N). Sorry this took awhile. But, can we talk?"_  
  
  
It was a message from Erwin. It's been 2 weeks since the apartment incident. I felt my heartbeat explode in different directions, with this indescribable feeling in my chest and stomach.  
  
Half hoping. Half trembling.  
  
I was so fixated on my cellphone that I didn't notice Levi in the hallway.  
  
 **Levi:** Hi.  
  
I kept moving forward, missing even the entrance of the lounge.  
  
 **Levi:** Hello to me too?  
  
Levi caught up with me a snapped a finger on my face, because I was about to hit the exit doors of our office.  
  
 **(Y/N):** I'm sorry what?  
 **Levi:** What are you doing?  
 **(Y/N):** I... I'm... -- Wait. What are we talking about?  
  
He raised an eyebrow in confusion, but this worry on his face was slightly showing. He asked me to walk out of the building and gently pulled me to a corner where nobody would see us.  
  
 **Levi:** Okay. What's going on?  
  
He looked at my phone, which my eyes were still fixated on, and used his hand to cover it from me.  
  
 **(Y/N):** I'm sorry, Levi.. I didn't mean to be rude.  
 **Levi:** Talk to me.  
 **(Y/N):** It's... It's Erwin.  
 **Levi:** Okay. Is he alright?  
 **(Y/N):** Yeah, he is. He just sent me a message, asking if we could talk. And I don't want to feel! I'm... I don't know. I feel scared? But I badly want everything to be okay.  
  
He smiled and held my face with his tender and affectionate hand.  
  
 **Levi:** This is great, isn't it? It means he's ready to talk to you..  
 **(Y/N):** Yeah, but what if he lashes out on me?  
 **Levi:** You know him better than I do. Do you think he's that kind of man?  
  
Suddenly, I realized how paranoid I was getting. So I shook my head.  
  
 **Levi:** Can I see his message?

I lifted my phone and showed it to Levi.  
  
 **Levi:** You know, you have nothing to worry about. Okay?  
 **(Y/N):** I'm so sorry. This isn't me.  
 **Levi:** Yeah, I know.. But you care about him. That's why you feel that way.  
  
I sighed and nodded.  
  
 **Levi:** Do... you want me to accompany you?  
 **(Y/N):** Will you be okay with that?  
 **Levi:** Why not?  
  
I thought about it for a moment. I didn't want to reject Levi's sweet offer. But I tried to consider Erwin's feelings. He might not be ready to see Levi and I together. Not just yet.  
  
 **(Y/N):** I think it would be better if it was just me and Erwin. Is that alright?  
 **Levi:** Sure. I don't mind.  
 **(Y/N):** Thank you.  
 **Levi:** No problem.   
  
He smiled at me and reached for the strands of hair blocking face and stroked it to the back of my ear.  
  
 **Levi:** Let's get back inside.  
  
We went back in and I sent my reply to Erwin about the details of our meet up or when he would want to talk. Thankfully, he answered me back in a way that sounded like he wasn't mad at me anymore. It was honestly a busy week, but I made sure to make time for him. I wouldn't want to miss this chance of finally patching things up with him.  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
 **Levi's POV  
  
  
** Two glasses of beer were placed on our table, but I was quick to push the glass away from me.  
  
 **Levi:** I'm not drinking with you tonight.  
 **Farlan:** Cmon, man. Just one glass. When did you get so boring?  
 **Levi:** I'm on fucking meds. Have you forgotten?  
 **Farlan:** You used to drink before even when you were on meds. Did you change your medicine?  
 **Levi:** That was before. Doctor says it could kill me. So, like I said. No more alcohol. Got it?  
 **Farlan:** Damn. Got it.  
  
He took my glass and drank on it. And after a few gulps, he gave me an evil grin.  
  
 **Levi:** What now?  
 **Farlan:** Nothing...  
  
He continued with that look until it became quite annoying.  
  
 **Levi:** Fucking stop.  
  
He laughed and continued drinking.  
  
 **Farlan:** You've changed so much. -- I mean, IN A GOOD WAY. No more skipping therapies and medication. Saying no to alcohol. She's made such a good impact on you.  
  
I raised my hand to the waiter and asked for a cup of tea instead.  
Then, I nodded at Farlan.  
  
 **Levi:** I don't think I can manage without her.   
  
Farlan replied with his sincere soft eyes. For he knew how much of a mess I was before I met (Y/N). A man with unstable emotions, always angry and in pain. A man who couldn't even figure out his purpose of living. My life was just all about hiding and running away from my dark history.  
  
But now, I am able to face my past without having it to affect my future. I've become more capable of carrying all these heavy and draining baggages. Because (Y/N) has helped me with it. She continued to support me despite who I was or who I am. She accepted everything about me. She treated me like a normal person regardless of my condition.  
  
And I'm so grateful to have her by my side. We've been together for a month now, and yet it feels like I've know her for a thousand lifetimes.  
  
 **Levi:** There's something you need to know.  
  
His eyes quickly turned to me. With the way I said it, with the tone of my voice, he knew it was something serious. He sat back on his chair, all ears, eager to hear what I have to say.  
  
 **Farlan:** What's up?  
 **Levi:** Look. I haven't told Kenny about this yet. I'm just waiting for the right time.  
 **Farlan:** What is it, bro?  
  
I looked around to make sure no one was watching. When it was all good, I heavily breathe in and out, and gave myself some moment. And when I was ready, I slid my hand in my pocket and took out a small white box. Farlan's eyes widened the moment he saw it. I slowly opened it and there was an engagement ring inside.  
  
There was a long moment of silence. Both our eyes were locked on the small jewelry. A small yet meaningful and powerful one.  
  
 **Farlan:** Fuck... I.. I don't know what to say, man. I'm... fuck. I'm happy for you. But..   
  
He paused and then began speaking again.  
  
 **Farlan:** I'm also scared for you. Are you ready? Are you sure about this? This is some serious shit, Levi.  
 **Levi:** I am.. I've never been this sure in my entire life. (Y/N) is the woman for me. I fucking know that. I can't even imagine myself with another woman. That would be fucking hell.  
 **Farlan:** And what about (Y/N)? Is she ready for this too?  
 **Levi:** I get what you mean. It's too soon for this. That's why.. that's why I'm willing to wait... until she's ready.  
 **Farlan:** And how long do you think will that be?  
 **Levi:** I don't know. But I'm willing to wait.  
  
I closed the ring box and kept it safely in my pocket.  
  
 **Farlan:** Well.. you know that I'll support you all the way, right? But I need to make sure that you'll be alright. Regardless of what happens. Especially if she says no to this.  
 **Levi:** I'm not going to ask the question until she's ready. I'm going to make sure that she would want this too. Whatever happens, I'm not going to lose her. I just can't. I'm not gonna let that happen.  
  
It took awhile until Farlan went back to his normal state. Who's to blame? My sudden revelation was quite a lot to take. He was right. This was something serious. It was a big decision that could change my life forever.  
  
But in the middle of our serious conversation, he grinned at leaned to my face.  
  
 **Farlan:** So... am I going to be your best man?  
 **Levi:** Tch. You first need to help me get her to say yes to me.  
 **Farlan:** No problemo!  
  
He ordered more beers for himself. And from there, we continued to celebrate that night. Not of my pre-engagement. But more of celebrating how I found a person whom I truly love so much and would cherish for the rest of my life.  
  
Farlan promised to support me all the way, through thick and thin. He showed how genuinely happy he is for me, that it would turn him all sentimental. We both couldn't wait for the day I'll get to ask (Y/N) the question. I honestly didn't know how long it would take. But it was something to look forward to. Something that would keep me going and appreciating my life better. Something that brought a whole new purpose to my life.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
 **Your POV  
  
  
** I stood outside of a restaurant that Erwin owned and managed. I was mentally practicing all the things I had to say to him. I repeated it in my head over and over again, because I badly didn't want to mess up.  
  
 _You can do this, (Y/N). Everything will be alright. It will be just like meeting the bosses of a new client. Be brave. You can do it. Just be honest with Erwin and explain it in away he'll understand.  
  
_ I continuously reassured myself with all the positivity that I could get, to set aside all worries and fears.  
  
 **Erwin:** So, are you going to enter or not?  
  
I jolted upon hearing the voice behind me.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Erwin..  
 **Erwin:** You've been staring at the door since forever. It's not gonna open for you, you know?  
  
He gave me a sweet and gentle smile  
  
 **(Y/N)** : Yeah. Right.  
  
He led me inside of the establishment, and we settled on one of the tables. It was quite awkward at first, for I didn't know how to start the conversation. So I just waited for him to say what he had to say.  
  
 **Erwin:** Hungry?  
 **(Y/N):** Uhm.. No. It's fine. I'll just have some drinks, I guess.  
 **Erwin:** Are you having dinner with Levi?  
  
I was surprised on how casual the question sounded. Like nothing was wrong, or like Levi wasn't even the reason of his anger.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Oh, no. He's out with a friend.  
 **Erwin:** Does he know you're with me?  
 **(Y/N):** Yeah, of course.  
 **Erwin:** I see..  
  
One of Erwin's attendants came to our table to ask for our orders. But despite me saying that I wasn't going to have dinner, Erwin still ordered my favorite meal, which I usually order. Perhaps he knew it was just all the jitters that was making me lose my appetite. I was about to cancel the order, but he said I could just bring it home with me if I wasn't really that hungry.  
  
When I the the waiter left, there was another awkward silence. We were actually waiting on who should start the conversation, but was hesitant to say a word. But since I was the one at fault, I decided to make the first move.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Listen... I know I've hurt you. I made you feel neglected--  
 **Erwin:** Don't.  
 **(Y/N):** Wh-what?  
 **Erwin:** Don't think about how you've hurt me. Because none of that matters now.  
 **(Y/N):** But I still owe you an apology. I should have told you the soonest. And I should have answered all your calls or messages. It was so rude of me to suddenly not exist in your world, just because I started dating someone.  
 **Erwin:** I get it, (Y/N). You just entered a new relationship. I mean, you're actually in a relationship now. So your priorities have changed. You also had to set some boundaries. It's not like you owe me all your time, because you don't.  
  
I looked down and felt a little sad about what he said.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Erwin.. I care about you. So much. Alright?  
 **Erwin:** I know. But only as a friend.   
**(Y/N):** Yeah. But a very special friend. Like, someone whom I can always rely on--  
 **Erwin:** I like you, (Y/N). I've always had. Eversince we were kids.  
  
The confession that I dreaded to hear. But it was now out in the open.  
  
 **Erwin:** But you're with Levi now. And I don't think I want to know how or why. You don't have to explain it to me. But.. I just want to ask 2 things..... Are.. you happy?  
  
I pondered on his question. How could I answer him without hurting him?   
  
**(Y/N):** I.... I am.. Levi is a good man. And in this short time, I really got to know him so much. He's been so intentional with me. And I feel like both of you can be really good friends when the time is right.  
  
I saw the pain in his eyes. Perhaps he was wondering why I chose a man, whom I just met, over him.  
  
 **Erwin:** Do.. you... love him?

I looked away, unable to answer.

 **Erwin:** Just tell me the truth..  
  
I didn't want to. But he held my hand in a reassuring way.  
  
 **(Y/N):** I do. I love him, Erwin. I really do.  
 **Erwin:** Then... that's all I need to know.  
  
He gave another bright smile.  
  
 **Erwin:** All I care about is your happiness, (Y/N). I'll support whatever or whoever makes you happy.  
 **(Y/N):** Erwin.. I don't want to hurt you.  
 **Erwin:** Don't worry about that. Stop worrying about what I feel. Because if you do.. then that might only stop you from being happy with him.  
  
It felt like I didn't deserve to have such a good friend like Erwin. This made me feel so grateful to have him as my best friend, but at the same time, I also felt sad for him. Even in pain, he would still put me first. I know he has so many questions. Questions on why I chose Levi and not him. Or what didn't he have that Levi had? But still, he trusted my judgement.  
  
 **Erwin:** But...  
  
He tightened his grip on my hand.  
  
 **Erwin:** If he hurts you, I'm not going to let it pass.  
  
His blue yes intently looked into min. But I just smiled at him.  
  
 **(Y/N):** I know. Don't worry. He's not going to hurt me.  
 **Erwin:** He better not. -- Because when you're depressed, you always finish the food in my fridge.  
  
The seriousness in his eyes faded away.  
  
We began to laugh with each other. And just like that, we were back to normal. To being good friends.

And honestly, I was really so happy to have him back. To have my best friend back. And just hoped, that through this experience, our friendship would be more solid than ever.  
  


  
  
*****

  
  
I was in bed, smiling to myself, as I thought of today's events. Erwin and I had an amazing dinner. And yes, my appetite came back as soon as our issue was resolved. We had such a great time. It was an unforgettable one.  
  
Levi, who was lying beside me, watching television, noticed the smile on my face. He turned the television off and faced me.  
  
 **Levi:** Someone seems happy.  
 **(Y/N):** I am..  
  
He kissed my lips.  
  
 **Levi:** That's good. This makes me happy too.  
  
I rested my head on his chest and held him.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Thank you.  
 **Levi:** For what?  
 **(Y/N):** For allowing me to meet Erwin.  
 **Levi:** Of course, I would. He's your best friend. Besides... you heart is mine. No matter what. Right?  
  
He laid on top of me, arms circling around my body, and went to give me a kiss. A slow romantic kiss. I spread my legs, allowing Levi to push himself closer to my heat.   
  
**Levi:** I love you, (Y/N).  
 **(Y/N):** I love you too. My heart is yours.  
  
The kiss went deeper, getting intense, along with the movements of our hands and body. I felt Levi rubbing his erection on me. But before we could go any further, his phone started to ring.  
  
 **Levi:** Fuck.. cmon, give me a break..  
 **(Y/N):** Just answer it.  
  
He took his phone from the night stand and was surprised to see the caller's name. He looked at the clock, and then back at his phone. It wasn't that late. It was just around 9 in the evening. But perhaps he found it unusual for the person to call him at this hour.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Who is it?  
 **Levi:** It's Kenny.  
  
He sat up and quickly answered it.  
  
 **Levi:** Uncle, what's up?  
 **Kenny:** Where are you?  
 **Levi:** At home. Is everything alright?  
 **Kenny:** No. Come here. Now.  
 **Levi:** Okay. Give me a sec.  
 **Kenny:** Don't make me wait. And don't bring (Y/N).  
 **Levi:** Why not?  
 **Kenny:** No questions, Levi. This is urgent.  
  
Levi hang up. The look on his face started to worry me. Was there something wrong? Was Kenny alright?  
  
 **Levi:** Sorry, (Y/N), but I need to go. Something came up.  
 **(Y/N):** Oh. Okay. Sure.. I hope everything's alright.  
 **Levi:** I'll let you know as soon as I get there.  
 **(Y/N):** Okay.. or just call me when you're free.  
 **Levi:** Ok.  
  
He got off the bed and hopped into his clothes.  
  
 **Levi:** I'll see you tomorrow. I love you.  
 **(Y/N):** Take care. I love you too.  
  
He gave me one last kiss. And in a second, he was gone.


	11. Unwelcomed

**Your POV  
  
**

"You have reached the voicemail of Levi Ackerman...."  
  
 **(Y/N):** Hey, Love. Good morning. I'm about to leave your apartment. And... uhm... I'll see you later? Call me when you get this. I love you."  
  
I was filled with worry as I sent Levi my 3rd voicemail message that morning. I haven't heard from him since last night. His silence was something new to me, since he's the type of boyfriend who kept me updated on almost everything. Whether if it was just through text or a call, I always knew what he was up to. But I received neither a text nor a call from him. So I couldn't help but feel bothered about it.  
  
 _Is he alright? Is Kenny alright?_  
  
My Uber arrived and pulled over in front me. This, too, felt strange. Eversince Levi and I got together, I never had to take any bus, cab, or Uber rides. He always made time to bring me home or to wherever I had to be, even during his tight schedule. Yet here I was, sitting alone at the backseat.  
  
I stared out of the window, unable to stop all these negative thoughts juggling in my head. And in the middle of it all, I would go and constantly check on my phone for any messages. But there was none. Atleast none from Levi. In case he had an emergency with Kenny, then I wouldn't want to disrupt anything they were doing. So despite me being worried sick, I tried to hold back myself from sending nonstop texts or calls.

I soon arrived outside our building. I went out of the car and was greeted by Krista and Mikasa who were also on there way in.  
  
 **Mikasa:** Good morning.  
 **Krista:** Good morning, Director (Y/N). Just right in time. I have your Frappe here with me.  
 **(Y/N):** Hey. Good morning. Thank you for this.  
  
She handed me the drink and began to look around.  
  
 **(Y/N):** What is it?  
 **Krista:** Where's Mr. President?  
  
Mikasa elbowed her as if she was telling her to keep quiet.  
  
 **Krista:** I mean... both of you usually come right after the other..  
  
I sipped on my drink and tried to figure out what she meant.  
  
 **Krista:** You know? Like.. maybe you're from the same neighbourhood.. and that's why it's a coincidence that you two--  
 **Mikasa:** Okay, stop. She's too smart for this, Krista. --We know about the two of you, Director.  
  
I quickly looked around to see if anybody was there.  
  
 **Mikasa:** It's okay, Ma'am. Krista and I are good with secrets. -- Right?  
 **Krista:** R-right.  
 **(Y/N):** Well, that's... good to hear, I guess. But.. how? How did you guys find out?  
 **Mikasa:** Well.... remember when Mr. President asked Krista and I to do the concept boards of the Japan campaign?  
 **(Y/N):** Yeah. That was actually his surprise for me.  
 **Krista:** Yeah.. He talked about you that whole time. Like, THE WHOLE TIME. And we felt that he was starting to like you.  
 **Mikasa:** It's kind of pretty obvious from his end. He just stares at you during meetings.  
 **Krista:** And we'd often catch him peeping through your door, checking you out during work.  
 **Mikasa:** And we were in your neighbourhood when he brought you those flowers. So that confirmed everything.  
  
I was surprised upon hearing everything. I was even more surprised about the other details I knew nothing about. I was completely unaware of his secret-stalking-me-during-office-hours. But I kind of felt flattered.  
  
 **(Y/N):** You, ladies.. -- I guess I have nothing to hide. You caught me. Thanks to my super obvious boyfriend, whom I asked to keep it low.  
  
They both laughed.  
  
 **Krista:** But I think it's really sweet. We always thought he's this silent, cold, emotionless type of guy. I mean, no offense, but I never thought he'd have this soft side too.  
 **(Y/N):** So did I..  
  
We all laughed again.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Anyway, how about we talk about this over some Girls Night Out, what do you say?  
  
They quickly agreed.  
  
We went on and headed towards the entrance of the office, but noticed a woman standing in front of the doors. I looked at Krista who seem to be clueless about the unknown woman.  
  
 **(Y/N):** A visitor perhaps?  
 **Krista:** I wasn't told about any meetings or visits today.  
  
The woman turned around when she heard our footsteps.  
  
A small blonde woman with warm brown eyes greeted us a happy morning. And we greeted her in return. We looked at her from head to toe, but what really caught our attention was the bump in her stomach, which she kept on stroking.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Uhm.. hello. Are you looking for someone?  
 **  
**She smiled and answered, _ **"** I was just checking the place out."_  
  
 **(Y/N):** Oh, okay. I'm (Y/N) (L/N), Director of the firm. Please let me know what I can do for you.  
  
I noticed how she kind of reacted when she heard my name. But I went on to introduce Mikasa and Krista too. _**"** This is great. Like, really exciting! I'm finally getting to meet some of you... members of my hardworking team!"_ she claimed.  
  
Her hardworking team? We all wondered.  
  
 _ **"** Oh, I'm sorry. Silly of me not to formally introduce myself. It's Petra. Petra Ral."_  
  
Our eyes shot open. Petra Ral? Daughter of the late Keaton Ral?  
  
 **(Y/N):** Oh my god! We're so sorry! We didn't know! It's an honor to finally meet you, Ms. Ral!!  
 **Krista:** Yes, we're truly sorry, Ms. Ral!  
 **Mikasa:** It's nice to meet you!  
 **Petra:** Please, sweethearts. Just call me Petra, okay?   
  
Petra's father, who was also Kenny's business partner, was one of the founders of K&K Group of Companies. Keaton & Kenny. Thus, K&K. Our design firm, K&K Design Solutions, was just one of the many entities under it.  
  
Mr. Ral used to be the CEO of the company, but he and his wife passed away many years ago due to a tragic car accident. They only had one child, his successor, Petra. But since she was too young at that time, the board decided to let President Kenny, who was also the top shareholder of the company, take over until Petra was ready and prepared enough to handle her position as CEO.  
  
But there was a rumor that this was still quite a debate among the board members. Since Petra was never really involved in the business, and knew nothing on managing it, they all deemed President Kenny to be the more suitable person to take over. If it only weren't for his condition. So now, it was a matter of voting on either one of the board members, Petra.... or Levi.  
  
 **(Y/N):** You should come in!  
 **Petra:** No, it's fine. I don't intend on staying anyway. I have a checkup for my baby. It was nice meeting you three.  
  
She walked past us, but stopped and turned around.  
  
 **Petra:** Oh, by the way. Can you please tell Levi I dropped by?  
 **(Y/N):** Uhm.. yeah.. sure.. of course.  
 **Petra:** Thanks, (Y/N). You know.... he's probably still resting and I don't want to disturb him. We quite had a long night.  
  
 _Long night?_ For some reason, I felt uncomfortable with how she said it, as if she was trying to impose something.  
  
 **Levi:** What the fuck are you doing here?!  
  
We were startled by the angry voice that came from behind us.  
  
There stood Levi, who looked like he really had a bad night or didn't get any sleep at all. He was still dressed in his clothes from yesterday. He honestly looked like a mess.  
  
Standing next to him was Farlan, who looked as furious as he was.  
  
 **Levi:** Get the fuck out of here!  
 **Petra:** Excuse me?! My father owns this firm!  
 **Levi:** And so does my uncle! And the board appointed me to take over. Therefore, I am in charge here! And I want you gone!  
 **Petra:** Unbelievable! How dare you push me away?!  
 **Levi:** Just fucking leave already!!  
 **Petra:** What is your problem?! Why are you so eager to -- Oh, wait.  
  
She looked at me and then back at Levi.  
  
 **Petra:** You haven't told (Y/N) yet, haven't you?  
 **Levi:** Shut the fuck up!!  
 **Petra:** That's too bad, then.  
  
Farlan quickly came to my aid.  
  
 **Farlan:** Don't listen to her..  
 **(Y/N):** Tell me what?  
  
 _What is she talking about? What the hell is happening?_  
  
Levi hit his limit. He was in rage, and I've honestly never seen him this angry. People at the sidewalk were starting to stare. Our office security and some of the staff came out of the building to check what was happening. Mikasa and Krista wasn't able to do anything either.   
  
Petra confidently approached me.  
  
 **Petra:** I'm sorry that we had to meet this way, (Y/N). I really am.  
 **Levi:** Stay away from her!!  
 **Petra:** Make sure to tell her, Levi. She deserves to know the truth.  
  
She expressed her disappointment at Levi before walking away. I, on the other hand, was completely lost, staggered by everything.  
  
 **Levi:** (Y/N)... I... I'm.. I'm sorry.   
**(Y/N):** What is going on?  
  
Levi couldn't speak. He wanted to, but he couldn't.  
  
 **Farlan:** What the hell are you all looking at?! Show's over! Mind your own business!! Get back inside!  
  
They all had these unreadable expressions on their faces. One by one, they entered the building, until it was only Levi and I left outside.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Tell me. What was she talking about?  
 **Levi:** I'm really sorry. I.. -- Fuck. I can explain.  
  
 _Explain? Explain what? What the hell is happening?_ He tried to come closer, but I just stepped away from him.  
  
 **(Y/N):** What was she talking about?  
 **Levi:** I'm so s-orry..  
  
He was stuttering.  
  
 **Levi:** I.. I'm... -- C-can we please t-talk about this, inside?   
**(Y/N):** Why couldn't you answer me? What's going on?  
 **Levi:** Because I want to explain everything the right way.. Let's go inside and talk.  
 **(Y/N):** Just answer the question!  
  
I burst out in anger.  
  
 **Levi:** I... just... I did something... but.. I swear I love you! I fucking love you with all my heart!   
**(Y/N):** What did you do?!  
 **Levi:** I love you, (Y/N).  
 **(Y/N):** What the fuck did you do?!  
 **Levi:** Her.. b-baby..  
  
 _Baby?  
No, Levi.  
Tell me, you didn't.  
Tell me you had nothing to do with it.  
Please.._  
  
Tears started to fall from my eyes. It was like someone was crushing my chest. I held it as I felt the pain. He hasn't confirmed anything and yet I was already feeling the pain.  
  
 **Levi:** No.. no.. no.. Don't cry. -- Fuck. Please, don't cry. Please, please, please! I'll explain everything. Okay?  
 **(Y/N):** Are you the father?  
  
He walked closer and tried to embrace me but I just angrily got rid of his arms. I just didn't want to be touched by him. I felt angry, disgusted, and betrayed.  
  


  
  
 **Levi's POV**  
  
Watching those tears fall from her eyes was fucking tearing me apart. It shouldn't have to be this way. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. She didn't have to find out like this.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Tell me, Levi..  
 **Levi:** Can we talk inside, please?  
 **(Y/N):** Tell me!  
  
Her eyes made me tremble in fear. A fear of not wanting to hurt her, of not wanting to lose her. I've never felt this scared. Not after a long time. Not after my miserable days with my father.   
  
_Am I fucking too late? Will she still accept me after this? Will she still love me?_  
  
 **(Y/N):** Tell me now or we're done!  
 **Levi:** I don't know, (Y/N)! I don't know if I really am the father! I honestly don't know! Okay?!  
 **(Y/N):** What do you mean you don't know?! It's just a yes or no!  
 **Levi:** I don't know if it's mine! Because... because it was just one night..  
  
 _One night?_  
  
 **(Y/N):** Have you been fucking cheating on me?!  
 **Levi:** No! Never! (Y/N), I love you! And I will never do that! Never! Okay?!  
 **(Y/N):** But how the fuck did this happen?!  
 **Levi:** I just... I was a mess, (Y/N).. I was a fucking mess! So I did some fucked up things.. but... it happened before I met you.. before I came home from Germany.. before we got together. I swear I didn't cheat on you! I love you! Please believe me... I... -- I just found out about this last night.. and.. and.. -- Fuck! I was going to tell you everything! I was gonna come home to you... but.. I was too damn scared! Because... I didn't know how I'll be able to explain it.. I'm sorry!! I should have told you sooner! I'm really sorry! I was just so fucking scared..   
  
Her anger was slowly fading away, but she was still badly hurting.  
  
 **Levi:** I love you more than anything. More than my life. Please, believe me! So I'm begging you. Just listen to what I have to say.. please. Please, (Y/N). Let me explain everything. PLEASE!  
  
If I could beg for a lifetime, I would. I was willing to do anything for her to just listen to my explanation.  
  
I tried to move closer once more, and this time, she didn't step back. So I took this chance to quickly hold her in my arms. And I just held as tight as I could. Like I didn't want to let go.  
  
 **Levi:** I'm so sorry that you had to find out about it this way. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry about everything! I'm so fucking sorry!   
**(Y/N):** Please tell me that this is just a bad day.. and that it will all go away..

I held her tighter.  
  
 **Levi:** I promise I'm going to fix this. I'm gonna fucking fix this!  
  
  
  


  
****START OF FLASHBACK****

  
I didn't know what it was, but my hands were shaking. My whole body was. My uncle's voice sounded so different. I didn't know if he was okay. I sat there behind the wheel, driving my car, unaware of my speed. So as soon as I arrived at my uncle's mansion, I quickly ran out of the vehicle, disregarding the way I parked it, and stormed inside.  
  
 **Levi:** Uncle! It's Levi! Where are you?!  
 **Dot:** Sir Levi, he's at his study.   
**Levi:** Is he okay?  
 **Dot:** He is... but..  
 **Levi:** But what?  
 **Dot:** You have a guest.  
 **Levi:** Who?  
 **Dot:** Ms. Ral.  
 **Levi:** What the fuck does she want now?

Petra was my uncle's goddaughter. Since he was really close with Keaton, he took the chance to take care of Petra's when Keaton and his wife passed away. He even allowed her to live with us for a couple of years.  
  
And during our years of living under the same roof, she started to develop strong feelings for me. She was the aggressive type. Therefore, all of us knew about her intentions for me. She yearned for me to feel the same way, even asking for Kenny's help, much to my dismay. But I just never felt anything for her. Despite of my constant rejection of her, she was still persistent, saying that one day, I would learn how to love her.  
  
 **Petra:** Hello, Levi.  
 **Levi:** What is this all about? What is she doing here?  
 **Kenny:** It's not like she's not welcomed. -- Sit.  
 **Levi:** Are you feeling alright?  
 **Kenny:** I am.  
 **Levi:** So you called me because of her?   
**Kenny:** Just sit down, Levi. You've done enough damage already..  
  
 _What did he fucking mean by that?_  
  
I grumbled and sat on one of the chairs.  
  
 **Levi:** Is this why you asked me not to bring (Y/N)?  
 **Petra:** (Y/N)?  
 **Levi:** My girlfriend. -- So now that you know about her, I hope you'd just fucking stop.  
  
She stared at me with contempt.   
  
**Kenny:** Enough, Levi. --- Petra, did you have something to say?  
 **Petra:** Girlfriend? Fine. I'll accept that. But, there's something you need to know first.  
 **Levi:** Just say it now and stop wasting my time.

She looked at Kenny, like she was trying to get some encouragement from him. Kenny just nodded. She waited until she was ready. Then, she stood up.  
  
 **Petra:** Perhaps you can tell this to your girlfriend.  
  
She slowly removed the pillow covering her stomach.  
 _Fuck.  
_ My heart raised.  
My body froze.  
My pupils dilated.   
  
**Petra:** The night I went to visit you in Germany..  
 **Levi:** No..  
 **Petra:** We... weren't safe..  
 **Levi:** No. Just no.  
 **Petra:** I'm 3 months pregnant.  
 **Levi:** Fucking no..  
  
I quickly stood up. It felt like I was about to pass out. I could feel my body shaking, both in fear and in anger. Like, I just wanted to scream out loud.  
  
 **Petra:** You're the father, Levi..  
  
I paced back and forth, gripping my hair. _What the fuck?! This isn't happening! No! This can't be happening!  
_

 **Levi:** Are you fucking with me right now?!  
 **Petra:** Why would I do that?  
 **Levi:** Fuck! This isn't happening! No! Just no!!  
 **Kenny:** Sit down, Levi!  
  
I was having a nervous breakdown.  
  
 **Levi:** Are you sure it's fucking mine?!  
 **Kenny:** Levi Ackerman! Have some fucking respect!  
 **Levi:** Do you know what she'd been up to, huh, Uncle?! You haven't seen her for years! Who knows?! It might not be mine! She could have been sleeping with other men too!  
 **Petra:** It's yours, Levi! And I am sure of it! And no matter how much you try to deny it, the baby is yours! Don't you remember the night I came to see you?!  
 **Levi:** I do remember! That was when you fucking drugged me!! And oh! Shouldn't I be charging you of sexual harassment, then?!  
 **Petra:** I can't believe this! Are you honestly blaming me for everything!?! You wanted this too!! You welcomed me into your home! You said it was good that I was there! Because you were feeling empty and lonely! You were the one who asked me to make you happy that night! And now you're suddenly acting like a coward?! Just admit that you wanted this too!   
**Levi:** I NEVER WANTED ANYTHING! I NEVER WANTED THIS! AND I ESPECIALLY NEVER WANTED YOU!  
  
My words hit her hard. Kenny just stayed quiet, hopelessly watching everything. It was all a mess. Fucking chaos.  
  
 **Petra:** Go ahead... just say whatever you want to say. Believe in whatever that sick mind of yours is telling you! But you will never change the fact that this is your baby!  
 **Levi:** I fucking want a DNA test then!!!  
 **Petra:** Fine!!  
 **Kenny:** Alright, that's enough! You fucking brats!! Did I raise you to be like this?! Both of you, sit down!! You're fucking pushing me to an earlier grave!!  
  
I angrily sat down, bent my face on my knees, gripping my hair. I was wishing that this was all just another nightmare or another bad episode. I badly wanted everything to go away.  
  
 _This can't be happening._  
  
I felt so damn scared. I couldn't imagine myself telling (Y/N) that I have impregnated another woman. The thought was unbearable.   
_  
Oh fuck! What should I fucking do?!_  
  
 **Petra:** Okay. Just listen to me, Levi. We can work this out. It doesn't have to be so complicated. I promise, I will do my best to make it easier for you. You know I'll do anything for you.  
 **Kenny:** Stop pleading with him like that. This is the consequences of his actions. So let him take responsibility for it. Like what a real man should do.  
  
 _No... no... no... I don't want this. I don't fucking want this._

 **Levi:** I don't want to do this right now! **  
Kenny:** Stop acting like your father! Deny the baby then you'll just end up like him! Is that what you fucking want?! **  
  
** _Shit_.  
  
The last thing I wanted was to be just like my father. He denied me. He denied that I was his son. And I always promised myself that was't going to be that kind of father.  
  
And yet, here I was. Doing almost the same thing he did to me.  
  
 **Levi:** But I.... I was... I was going to propose to her.  
 **Kenny:** What did you say?  
 **Levi:** (Y/N)... I was going to ask her to marry me.  
 **Kenny:** Fuck, Levi. -- Tch. This is such a big mess. -- Fuck. -- then.... perhaps..  
  
He sighed.  
  
 **Kenny:** Break it off now... while it's still early.  
  
Kenny's words were filled with pain. (Y/N) was also like a daughter to him. He wanted (Y/N) and I to be happy. But he also sought for Petra's happiness. And the painful reality is, he cared about all of us. We were his family.  
  
But here I was, tearing his family apart. All because of one mistake. One stupid mistake.  
  
  
  
  
 _ ****END OF FLASHBACK****_  
  
  
  


  
 **Your POV  
  
  
** I sat there, crying, as I listened to Levi. As much as I wanted to fight for our relationship, I also didn't want his baby to grow up in a broken family. I grew up without a mother. Levi and Petra grew up without their parents. And I didn't want the baby to go through the same thing. It was just too selfish of me to keep his/her father away.  
  
Levi held me as I continued to cry on his shoulder.  
  
 **Levi:** I'm so sorry, (Y/N). I'm so fucking sorry.  
  
He kept on apologizing to me. But, I couldn't stay mad at him. I couldn't just blame him for everything. Besides, this all happened even before I got to know him. And again, I couldn't blame him. He was a man drowning in his pain and anger. He needed someone that night and Petra just happened to be there. Levi must have been that desperate in finding comfort and instant relief.  
  
I also couldn't imagine how much he's suffering right now. All the pain, the pressure, the fear, and anxiety. It made me worry about his health, his condition. Yes, I was badly hurting. But I love Levi and I care about him so much. I don't want to leave him, especially in a time like this. But can I really bare to see everything come to place?  
  
 **Levi:** I'm going to take that DNA test. Farlan suggested the same thing too.  
  
I quickly pulled away.  
  
 **Levi:** I have to, (Y/N). This is the only way that can help me fix this mess.  
 **(Y/N):** And what if the baby is yours?  
 **Levi:** We don't know that yet.  
 **(Y/N):** But what if it is?!  
  
He shut his eyes and embraced me.  
  
 **Levi:** I'm... I'm never going to leave you. I love you, (Y/N). I'm not going to marry Petra. No matter what happens. I'm staying with you.  
 **(Y/N):** This is your baby we're talking about.  
 **Levi:** Then I'll fucking take responsibility! By taking care and raising him... or her... in the best way I can. But I don't have to marry Petra! (Y/N), we both grew up without a parent.. or parents.. but look. We're both happy now, aren't we?  
 **(Y/N):** But it scarred us. See how it traumatized us! Do you honestly want that for your baby?  
 **Levi:** It's not like my baby is going to grow up as an orphan. I'm here. Petra is gonna be there too. I'm not going to run away from my duty as a father.  
  
 **(Y/N):** I don't know, Levi. This is just too difficult. It's all too much to process right now.   
**Levi:** Please... don't leave me. I'm still here. Fighting. Don't let me go. I need you by my side, (Y/N). Please stay and fight with me.  
  
I felt stuck. I felt torn. And it was just too early for me to make rash decisions.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Levi.. listen to me. I love you. I love you so much.. But..  
 **Levi:** But what?  
 **(Y/N):** Maybe... we should take some time off.  
 **Levi:** What? No. No, I don't want to! Just no! I don't need time! All I fucking need is you!  
  
He quickly stood up from the couch, feeling all agitated.  
  
 **Levi:** That might just lead to a breakup. And I'm not gonna allow it! No one is breaking up with anyone! I'm not going to lose you! I'm going to keep and fight for our relationship! I'm not going to take some time off! Just no!  
 **(Y/N):** Then... what about me? I... I need time.. to think this through. This is.. hard for me. I need this, Levi. I really do. Because if I don't, who knows? I might just end up in pain.. until I get drained by all that's been happening...   
  
He didn't answer. Perhaps this sudden realization hit him. He had to consider my feelings and well being too.  
  
 **Levi:** (Y/N)... I...   
  
He bent his knees and kneeled in front of me..  
  
 **Levi:** I love you so much.. I love you so fucking much!   
  
He rested his forehead on my thighs and held my waist. Then, he became so quiet. He remained in his position for awhile. Then, I suddenly heard him sniff a few times with little teardrops falling on my skin.  
  
 **Levi:** I love you, (Y/N). I really do. I can't... do this without you.  
  
He wiped his eyes and kissed my hands.  
  
 **Levi:** But... if you really want this... okay. I'll respect that. I'll give you all the time you need. I'll wait for you. I promise, I'm not going anywhere. You hear me? I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE. My heart is yous and it will always be yours. I'm going to wait for you... I love you. So fucking much.  
  
He reached for my lips and kissed me before pulling me into a tight embrace.

I didn't know why. But despite his promise of loving me and waiting for me, I felt like we were already saying our goodbyes to each other.  
  
Somehow, in my heart, I felt like I was going to lose Levi in the end anyway.  
Somehow, it felt like our love wasn't going to be enough to get us through.  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Levi agreed to take a break from our relationship, so we can think things through, without having the other to influence our decisions. Though I was the one who asked for it, our first day of being apart was whole lot harder than I thought.  
  
I rolled to the empty side of the bed. I could still smell Levi's scent. It was as if he was still there and yet not there at the same time. I sat up and hugged my pillows and began to cry, to express all my pain and sadness.  
  
 _(Y/N), the first few nights will always be the hardest. But you'll get through this. You'll get used to this.  
  
_ But did I really want to get used to Levi's absence? Or was I just forcing myself, pretending that I was capable of doing it?  
  
I took my phone from the nightstand and dialled a number. _Perhaps he can help me get through this. Perhaps he would know what to do._ It took just a few rings until he answered his phone.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Hey..  
 **Erwin:** (Y/N), what's up?  
 **(Y/N):** Is it.. a good time?  
 **Erwin:** Yeah.. I was just about to leave the restaurant.. Are.. you okay? You seem.. upset.  
 **(Y/N):** Will it be too selfish if I ask you to meet me tonight?  
 **Erwin:** Selfish? What are you talking about? -- Where are you?  
 **(Y/N):** I'm at home..  
 **Erwin:** Okay. Just stay right there. It's too late for you to take a cab.  
 **(Y/N):** Uhm.. okay.  
 **Erwin:** Did you two have a fight?  
 **(Y/N):** Fight? No.. It's... actually more complicated than that. But, I'll explain everything when you get here.  
 **Erwin:** Sure. Hang in there. I'm on my way.  
 **(Y/N):** Thank you.  
 **Erwin:** Don't mention it.  
  
It didn't take long for Erwin to arrive at my place. He even brought me my favorite comfort food and drinks, which he always does everytime I feel down. Even if I wasn't in a good mood or didn't have any appetite, I still felt grateful.

He sat on the couch and I laid all the food and drinks on the center table. And while doing so, Erwin quickly noticed something.  
  
 **Erwin:** Have you been crying?  
  
I stopped and just smiled back at him.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Don't mind this...  
  
He knelt beside me and held my face. I've had my miserable moments, but it's his first time to see me like this. And it was enough to make him realize that something awful has happened to me.  
  
 **Erwin:** Come here.  
  
He slowly pulled me into a comforting embrace. His soft touches triggered my emotions and I began to cry.  
  
 **(Y/N):** It hurts.. it hurst so much..   
  
The more my cries got heavier, the more his embrace got tighter. He held me for as long as I could remember. He held me until I was able to release all my frustrations and heartaches. He held me until I was feeling better.  
  
And when I was finally ready to talk, he then released me.  
  
He carefully listened to everything that I had to say. I thought he was going to burst in anger. I thought he was going to give me the "I told you so" statement. But no. He remained very calm and only spoke up when asked. He knew well that the best thing that would give me comfort was his presence, and not words.  
  
And, indeed, his presence was enough to give the comfort that I needed. Having him around really helped me go through my first night without Levi.  
  
Our conversation lasted for awhile. We didn't even realize that it was already past midnight.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Shit. I didn't notice the time. I'm so sorry.  
 **Erwin:** It's fine. Don't worry about it.  
 **(Y/N):** Are you sure you can still drive?  
 **Erwin:** Of course! What do you think of me?  
  
We both chuckled.  
  
 **Erwin:** Now, that's more I like it.  
  
He unknowingly held my face with his gentle palm.  
  
 **Erwin:** Atleast I got to see you smile tonight.. **  
  
**He let go and gave me that warm blue smiling eyes.  
  
 **Erwin:** I should get going then.  
 **(Y/N):** Okay.  
  
I led him out of my apartment.  
But I stopped him before he could leave.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Erwin, wait...  
 **Erwin:** What is it?  
  
I pulled him into another embrace.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Thank you... for everything..  
  
He smiled and patted my head.  
  
 **Erwin:** Don't mention it. Just call me when you need me.  
 **(Y/N):** Okay. Message me when you get home.  
 **Erwin:** Sure..  
  
I rested my back on the door upon closing it, sighing to myself knowing that I was all alone again. _You're going to be okay._ I decided to go out to my balcony to wait and check on Erwin.  
  
  
  
  
 **  
Levi's POV  
  
  
** Tonight was one of my worst nights. I was badly missing (Y/N). I badly wanted to see her, to hold her, and to say how much I love her.   
  
I rolled around my bed, unable to sleep. I just couldn't sleep even when I was on meds. I even tried to double the dosage, but they weren't working. I sat up and looked at the clock. It was already past midnight.  
  
 **Levi:** Fuck this.  
  
I got off my bed and hopped into some clothes. Then, I grabbed my car keys from the shelf and went straight to the basement. I just needed to get out. I needed to keep my mind busy. Being confined in my room only made me feel worse.  
  
As I started the car, only one thing came to mind: I had to see (Y/N). I drove off and made my way to her apartment. I honestly didn't know how to go about it. We were supposed to take some time off. But I just couldn't take it. I just had to see her even just tonight.  
  
After parking my car on my usual parking space, I walked to the spot where I used to watch (Y/N) whenever she was in her balcony. I looked up. The lights were still on.  
  
 _She's still awake_.  
  
I pulled out my phone. I initially thought of calling her, but stopped when I was about to press the call button.  
  
 _What if she's already asleep and just forgot to turn the lights out?_ I thought hard again. I stood there for a couple of minutes thinking if should call her or not.  
  
 _Come on, Levi. Make up your fucking mind._

I suddenly saw some shadows through her curtain. I took this as my go signal to proceed with the call. But again, as I was about to press the phone icon, I stopped.  
  
 _Will she pick up? What if she doesn't want to talk to me? What if she gets mad?_ I rested my arm and forehead on the post while arguing with my overthinking self. _Just fucking do it, you shitty coward!  
_

I mustered up all my courage. But when I was finally brave and ready to call her, a familiar man walked out of her apartment building.  
  
 _Erwin?_  
  
(Y/N) was also seen stepping out of her balcony. She called out to him and waved goodbye. He, too, did the same before entering his car.  
  
I didn't know why, but I felt a little sting in my heart. Was I hurting? Was I jealous? I didn't know what it was and I hated it.  
  
In my heart, I knew Erwin had no chance with her and that she only sees him as a friend. I used to be so confident about it. But at that moment, I was starting to lose my assurance of winning (Y/N) back. I felt all the more scared of losing her, especially to someone else.  
  
I just stood there behind post, hiding, watching. It was too damn painful to watch. She was right there. But all I could do was watch her from afar. All I could do was to wish that she would just stay there for a moment.  
  
 _Please just stay there. Don't go.. Please, just please._  
  
But sadly, she went in as soon as Erwin had left.  
  
And there it was again, that sting in my heart. Maybe it was a bad idea for me to have come. I don't think I'll be able to sleep all the more, especially after what I've just seen.  
  
I dragged my despondent self back to my car, with this heavy and painful feeling in my chest. It was as if I lost everything I had.   
  
_How am I supposed to live like this? (Y/N), how am I supposed to live without you?  
Can you please just come back to me now?_  
 _I love you. I need you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think you should do? Will you still fight? Or would you put the baby first?


	12. Stay

**Your POV  
  
  
** With a heavy exhale, I held the door knob, feeling quite hesitant to open it. After all the drama that happened yesterday, I wasn't so sure of how today will come to place. Yesterday's meeting was cancelled. And those who were there at the scene just went on with their work without having to know what the commotion was all about. But one thing was sure: my relationship with Levi was already and unexpectedly out for everyone to see. It's the exact opposite of how we planned on telling everyone, but there's nothing we can do now.  
  
Should I pretend that nothing happened? Should I go on and apologize to everyone? Will this be a big issue? Will they let it pass?  
  
I whispered an encouragement to myself before turning the door knob.  
  
 **Krista:** Oh, good morning, Director (Y/N)!  
  
I was surprised by the greeting. I was more surprised when I received more greetings from them, one after the other. Big bright smiles were planted on their faces. I mentally sighed in relief. I guess whatever happened yesterday wasn't a big of a deal to them.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Hey. Good morning.

I sat on my chair and looked at the Frappe in front of me. There was a small note posted on the cup.  
  
 _"We love you, Director (Y/N). Everything will be okay. We're here for you."_

I looked at Krista. Then, my eyes turn to the others. They all just smiled back at me.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Thank you, everyone.  
 **Jean:** Don't mention it. We got your back.  
 **Armin:**...and President Levi's too.  
 **Krista:** We all support you on this.  
 **Eren:** We're actually so happy for you. For you and the President, of course. So I really hope you'll get through this.  
 **Mikasa:** What Eren meant was... we'll all get through this together.  
 **  
**They all agreed. It felt like a small tear just formed in the side of my eye. **  
  
(Y/N):** I have the best team in the world. I'm so grateful.  
 **Connie:** Because we have the best leaders!  
  
I gently wiped the side of my eye with my finger.  
  
 **Krista:** Let's start the day right, shall we?   
**(Y/N):** Yes, please!  
 **Krista:** Mr. President will be late. He asked me to start the meeting without him.  
  
Right. Despite all the positive response I was getting from my team, they still had no clue about our little time off apart. Levi and I didn't know whatever's going on with each other. And this made me miss him. I wish I knew where he was or how he was.  
  
Krista slid the folders one by one to each team member, while I tried not to react with what she said, pretending that I knew well about Levi's schedule.  
  
 _Designs..._  
 _Revisions..._  
 _Approval..._  
 _..shit. I miss him.  
  
_ I tried to push the thought to the back of my head. _Focus on your work.. Focus.. focus.. focus.._  
  
 **(Y/N):** Okay, shall we start, then? Krista?  
 **Krista:** Yes. Okay.. About today's schedule--  
  
The door suddenly opened.  
  
 **Krista:** Mr. President! I thought--  
 **Levi:** Don't mind me. Continue with the meeting.  
  
All eyes were locked on him. He was surprisingly just in his casual clothes, a plain white shirt and jeans. His hair was down, like he didn't have enough time to fix himself. This isn't the Levi that everyone has gotten used to.  
  
The dark circles under his eyes were more evident. He looked pale. He honestly didn't look so good, like he wasn't even capable of working today. I was deeply concerned. _  
  
_Yes, we may be having our little break from each other, but that wasn't going to stop me from expressing how I care about him.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Levi.. you don't look so good. Why don't you go get some rest? I'll take care of this. -- Krista, can you kindly get our medicine kit? And then prepare some warm water.  
 **Krista:** Sure, Ma'am.  
  
He reached for my thigh below the table and gently rubbed it before letting go.  
  
 **Levi:** I'm okay. -- Krista, get back on your seat.  
 **(Y/N):** You haven't had any sleep.  
  
I didn't have to ask. I just knew it.  
  
 **Levi:** I'll go rest after the meeting.   
**Krista:** But Mr. President--  
 **Levi:** Enough. Please. I don't like repeating myself.  
  
Krista looked at me. I sighed and just nodded at her.  
  
 **Krista:** O-okay then.  
 **Levi:** What do we have for today?  
 **Krista:** So.. this our schedule..  
  
She went through our projects, one by one. For some reason, we didn't have much work for the day. There were just 3 projects, easy projects, that could be accomplished for half a day.   
  
**Levi:** Is that it?  
 **Krista:** I guess our clients are busy with their midyear planning. And the team has already finished all the major projects.  
 **Levi:** Right..  
  
He licked his finger and used them to turn the pages, carefully scanning through the details of today's work.  
  
 **Connie:** Finally, no headaches today..  
 **Jean:** Or back pains.. I feel like my spinal chord has become a little dislocated.  
 **Eren:** Man, I need to de-stress. I should go and have myself checked.  
 **Connie:** Mr. Yeager is a psychiatrist right?  
 **Eren:** Yeah...  
 **Connie:** So it means he can hypnotize people?  
 **Eren:** What are you talking about?  
  
It was only I who knew that Levi's doctor was Eren's father. My eyes turned to check on his reaction. He remained nonchalant about their discussion and just blatantly looked at them with his dull eyes, and with his chin resting on his palm.   
  
**Jean:** It will be pretty cool to hypnotize people.  
 **Connie:** Can he make you forget bad memories?  
 **Armin:** I don't think that's how it works.  
 **Eren:** Guys, my father doesn't have any super powers, okay? He just helps you process and manage your emotions.  
 **Connie:** Jean, you can go to Eren's father in case Mikasa rejects you.  
 **Jean:** Wha--- Why you jerk!  
  
They all started to laugh and make fun of Jean. Mikasa just rolled her eyers and continued reviewing her assignment for that day. Levi, on the other hand, went back to browse through the schedule.  
  
 **Levi:** Say... are we expecting all this work to be delivered by lunch time?  
 **Krista:** Based on our schedule today, that is most likely to happen, Sir.  
 **Levi:** Everyone can have an early off today, then.  
  
They all looked at each other, wondering if what they heard was actually exactly as they heard it.  
  
 **Krista:** You mean...?  
 **Levi:** I don't like repeating myself. You're all dismissed.  
  
They all cheered upon hearing Levi. Jean tossed the the piles of paper from his folder. Connie spinned his chair in circles. The others decided to plan on what to do after work while exiting the room.  
  
But my mind was still focused on Levi and his current state. I waited until everyone was gone before I could talk to him.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Why did you come today?  
 **Levi:** Why wouldn't I?  
  
I planted my palm on his forehead. His temperature was a bit far from normal.  
  
 **(Y/N):** You have a fever.  
 **Levi:** I'll be fine.  
 **(Y/N):** No. Please go home and rest. There's not much work to do anyway.  
  
He didn't listen. He just continued to rearrange the paperwork in front of him, placing them inside the folder. So I reached for it and gently took it away from his hand.  
  
 **Levi:** What are you doing? Give it back.  
 **(Y/N):** I'll go get you an Uber.  
 **Levi:** For what?  
 **(Y/N):** You're going home.  
 **Levi:** I have my car... But I'm not going home.  
 **(Y/N):** I'm not going to let you drive in your current condition. I'm booking you an Uber.  
 **Levi:** Don't..  
 **  
**I pulled out my phone and opened the Uber app, but he covered the screen with his hand.  
  
 **Levi:** (Y/N), don't.  
 **(Y/N):** Let go.  
  
I lifted my phone again but Levi threw a fit and slammed the table.  
  
 **Levi:** I said, don't!  
  
His anger made me back off a little in surprise. He's never yelled at me like this before. But after realizing what he had just done, he sighed and cursed at himself.  
  
 **Levi:** Fuck. I'm sorry.  
  
He shut his eyes and rested his forehead on the table, with his arms covering his face.  
  
 **Levi:** I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm so sorry. I'm fucking sorry..  
  
His angry tone has now turned into a soft and gentle one.  
  
 **(Y/N):** You're not well. Can you not argue with me?  
 **Levi:** I...... just wanted to see you.  
  
I felt a little pain in my chest after hearing those words. I missed him so much. But it hurts to know that despite his condition, he was still going to great lengths to come and see me. I didn't want him to act this way. It wasn't healthy and it wasn't good for him. I didn't want him to sacrifice his health just for me.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Levi.. please?  
 **Levi:** I really miss you. Like, terribly missing you. All of this is fucking killing me..  
  
I took his arm and pulled it away from his face. But he still wouldn't look at me, afraid that I'll see his vulnerability.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Don't do this to yourself.  
 **Levi:** I can't help it. As much as I want to stop, I couldn't. If only I could. It's not that easy, you know.  
 **(Y/N):** You just have to try.  
  
Finally, he sat up and faced me.  
  
 **Levi:** Can I at least stay here until you finish your work? Until I get to see you go home?  
 **(Y/N):** No. What if your fever gets worse?  
 **Levi:** I promise I'll go rest in my office.

He was honestly making it harder for the both of us. It was hard for me too. But still, I needed to be firm with my decision.  
  
 **(Y/N):** We can't do this. You need to stop.  
 **Levi:** Why? Am I not allowed to see you now?  
 **(Y/N):** I didn't say that.  
 **Levi:** Then, why do you want me gone?  
 **(Y/N):** That's not it.  
 **Levi:** Why are you pushing me away?  
 **(Y/N):** I'm not.. I'm just worried about you, okay? Levi, you're have a fever.... and it's clouding your thoughts and your actions. You're not thinking straight.  
 **Levi** : You're moving on, aren't you? You're finally letting go of me. Is this why you wanted to take a break? Is it because of someone else?  
 **(Y/N):** I'm--  
  
 _Moving on? Letting go? Someone else?_  
  
 **(Y/N):** Wait. Hold on. What do you mean? What are you talking about?  
  
He stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
 **Levi:** It's... nothing. Just forget what I said.  
 **(Y/N):** No. Talk to me.  
 **Levi:** You're right. I'm not thinking straight.  
 **(Y/N):** Levi..  
 **Levi:** Just get to work.  
 **(Y/N):** Lev--  
  
He left the room before I could even speak again.  
  
I stood there for awhile, feeling bummed out by what he said. I wanted to go after him and confront him about what he said, to clarify things, but it might only make things worse. I honestly didn't know what I've done to make him say such things.  
  
Our short break was to help us think things through, to help us come up with a very good and wise decision. It's his baby we're talking about. It was more than just our relationship. Levi wasn't making any sense at all.   
  
_Calm down._ _It's his fever, (Y/N). He's physically and emotionally weak right now. Just try and understand him a little better._ I tried to justify his actions by blaming his fever, thinking that it was the reason why he's a little unstable.  
  
Besides, it's not easy being in Levi's situation. He is, indeed, going through a lot. And the last thing that I wanted was to make it worse. Levi needs support more than ever. So the best thing I could do right now is to be a little more patient and understanding towards him.  
  
 _*sigh* Just help us get through the day.  
_  
I decided to just let it pass and went straight to my office.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Hours later, the whole team had already finished their assignments. I just finished wrapping up my phone call with a client when I started hearing chatters outside. Everyone seemed to be excited about their early off.  
  
I heard a small knock on my door.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Who is it?  
 **Mikasa:** It's me, Mikasa.  
 **(Y/N):** Come inside.  
  
The door slowly opened.  
  
 **(Y/N):** What's up?  
 **Mikasa:** Krista and I are heading to mall. Then, we'll be having a couple of drinks tonight. You can drop by in case you're free.  
 **(Y/N):** Oh..  
 **Mikasa:** But if you need to be with the President, that's alright with us..  
  
I paused for a moment and thought about Levi's condition.  
  
 **(Y/N):** I'll message you if I can join you tonight. I just need to check up on his fever first. Thanks for the invite.  
 **Mikasa:** Sure. Hope he'll feel better soon. Bye.  
 **(Y/N):** Bye. Enjoy your day.  
  
I quickly packed my things, thinking that a sick Levi was probably waiting for me. He did say that he wanted to wait until I was finish with my work.  
  
I shut the lights and opened my door. But much to my surprise, Levi's lights were out as well. _I guess he already left. Hm. Well, wouldn't that be better? At least he'll be able to get some rest._  
  
I locked my door and went ahead. After exiting our building, I pulled my phone out and was about to book an Uber. But I stopped upon seeing Levi's car. _Hm. Did he decide to use Uber too?_ My curiosity led me to turn around and go back inside the building. I asked our security if he had already left. And I learned that he hadn't gone home yet.  
  
 _What a stubborn ass._  
  
I went straight to his office and slowly opened the door.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Levi, aren't you--  
  
There he was, sleeping on his couch, shivering. His body was all curled up. This time, he really didn't look so good. I dropped my bag and quickly sat by his side to check on his temperature. His fever has gotten worse.  
  
 _Shit._  
  
I quickly dialled Farlan's number. He's the only person who knew what was going on between Levi and I.  
  
 **Farlan:** Hey, (Y/N).  
 **(Y/N):** Hi! Is it a good time?  
 **Farlan:** I'm in the airport, about to board the plane. What's up?  
 **(Y/N):** Oh. Okay.  
 **Farlan:** Is there something you wanted to talk about?  
 **(Y/N):** It's Levi.. he's sick.  
 **Farlan:** How sick? Is he having an episode?  
 **(Y/N):** No. Not that kind of sick. He's down with a fever. Earlier, I asked him to go and rest, but he was being stubborn. And now, I don't think he'll be able to drive himself home.  
 **Farlan:** Fucking idiot. Tch. Sorry, (Y/N). I can't be there with you. Can you just call Dot?  
 **(Y/N):** You know? Don't worry about it. I'll just probably bring him home to his apartment. Dot needs to be with Kenny.  
 **Farlan:** Are you sure? Sorry about Levi. I'll make sure to kick his ass when I get home.  
 **(Y/N):** Yeah. Thanks anyway.  
 **Farlan:** Okay. Update me, alright?  
 **(Y/N):** Sure.  
 **Farlan:** Thanks. Take care.  
 **(Y/N):** You too. Have a safe flight.  
  
I closed my eyes and sighed. _Taking a break from each other, huh?_  
  
 **(Y/N):** Levi..   
  
I gently woke him up.  
  
 **Levi:** Wh-what?  
  
His one eye slightly opened while the other still closed.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Hey..  
  
I held him up. He was already all covered in sweat. He was sweating and shivering at the same time.  
  
 **Levi:** Are.. you done.. with work?  
  
I nodded.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Let's go. I'll bring you home.  
  
He looked at me with confusion. But he knew he was too weak to drive or at least bring himself home.  
  
We both got up and I held him as we walked across the hallway and into the exit doors. Our security was kind enough to assist me until I was able to get a ride for the both of us.  
  
 **Security:** Get well soon, Sir.  
  
After thanking our security, we entered the vehicle and asked the driver to bring us to Levi's address.  
  
 **Levi:**...you.  
 **(Y/N):** Hm?  
 **Levi:** Thank.. you..  
  
His head fell on my shoulder. It was heavier than usual. I could also still feel his body shaking. It wasn't that cold inside the car, but he was already having chills. He was also starting whisper words I could barely understand. I placed a palm on his forehead. His temperature had increased.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Just a little longer, Levi. We'll be home soon.  
  
I held his hand and gave him soft massages to help ease the feeling.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Thankfully, we've arrived at his apartment sooner than expected. The driver made sure to take us home right away due to Levi's condition.   
  
**Levi:** Where...? Where are we?  
  
He was already becoming a little disoriented due to fever hallucinations. I brought him to his bedroom and laid him on his bed. Then, I quickly looked into his medicine kit.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Here, drink this.  
  
He shook his head and pushed the glass away.  
  
 **Levi:** No.. no fucking meds.. they're not working..  
 **(Y/N):** This is different. This is for your fever. Please, Levi. You need to drink this.  
  
I tried to calm him down until he finally complied. After drinking, he body fell on the mattress. He rolled around the bed, feeling all uneasy.  
  
I placed his glass of water on the night stand and noticed some opened medicine wrappers. There were around 4 wrappers opened. _Did he drink all of these last night? Was he referring to these?_ He drank 3x more than his dosage and yet he wasn't able to get some proper sleep.  
  
 _Oh, Levi.. what the hell happened to you last night?_

 **Levi:** Hmng... (Y/N)... don't... go..  
 **(Y/N):** Sshh.. it's okay.. I'm right here..  
  
I removed his shoes, socks, and clothes, which were all wet from his sweat.  
  
As I went to the kitchen to grab a basin of warm water and a small towel, my eyes can't help but pace around the place. Unwashed dishes, dirty clothes scattered in his laundry area, and many more.  
  
This is isn't the Levi that I know. The man I love likes to keep everything neat, clean, and tidy.  
  
He was clearly having a hard time coping. It's only been 2 days since he received the sudden news and yet everything is already taking a toll on him. All the pressure, stress, and pain has caused this. All the more, I felt worried about him. I began to feel that our short break from each other may have just made it worse. I felt the guilt and pain in my heart.  
  
I brought the basin to his room and laid it on his nightstand. All he did was whisper my name. And I reassured him that I was there, and that I wasn't going to leave him.  
  
After soaking the towel with warm water, and gently wiped it around Levi's shivering body. From his neck, to his arms, to his chest, and to his stomach. Then, from his upper body, I moved down to his thighs and legs. And when I was done with his body, I placed the towel on his forehead and just laid it there.  
  
When I was done clothing him with clean pajamas, I covered him with his thick comforter, hoping that prevent his chills.  
  
 **Levi:** (Y/N)?  
 **(Y/N):** Yes, Levi? I'm here..  
 **Levi:** Why... -- Er...in..  
  
I thought I heard him mention Erwin's name. So I leaned closer.   
  
**Levi:** Erwin.. -- why... him? -- I'm... still here... -- please... don't leave me, (Y/N)..   
  
_Erwin?_ My eyes slowly widened.  
 _He was there. Last night. He was there, watching us.  
  
_ I finally realized what Levi meant this morning. _Moving on? Letting go? Someone else?_ He was referring Erwin's visit last night. That could be the reason why he seemed so upset.  
  
Levi had this habit of always secretly watching me from my balcony before surprising me. But I never thought he would come and visit me last night. He must have seen Erwin enter or leave my apartment.  
  
 **Levi:** I'm.. still.. here..  
  
Just watching him suffer was all unbearable. I love him and care about him so much. And I wanted him to stop hurting. _Did I do this to him? Was I wrong in asking for some time apart? Was I wrong in inviting Erwin last night? Did I make it worse? Did I make his condition worse?_  
 **  
Levi:** I'm still here...  
 **(Y/N):** Yes.. I know... I'm here too... I'm... still here too.  
  
He gently took my hand and held it close to him. And I just let him. I sat there, stroking his hair with my free hand. And then, small little tears began to fall from my eyes.  
  
 _I'm so sorry, Levi. I didn't mean to hurt you like this. I'm so sorry._  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
 **Levi's POV  
  
  
** I slowly opened my eyes, still feeling a little nauseous. It felt like the ceiling was caving in. _Fuck. Where the hell am I?_ After shutting and opening my eyes again, I realized I was in my bedroom. _How the hell did I get here?_ The last thing I remember was falling asleep on my office couch because of a terrible headache that I had. _Am I having a fucking hangover or what?_  
  
I tried to get up but suddenly felt the pain in my entire body. My muscles were sore, like I've just finished working out. But at least I was feeling a whole lot better. I still felt sick, but not as sick as earlier.  
  
Time check. It was around 7:30 in the evening. I scratched my head, still wondering how I got home. It was as if I was having a dream. I wondered if I even got the chance to go to the office to see (Y/N). I wondered if this morning events even happened. They were probably part of my dream.  
  
However, I noticed that my medicine wrappers on the nightstand were no longer there. Plus, I don't even remember wearing these pajamas last night. That's because I never went to bed. I stayed up the whole night because I had trouble sleeping. I stayed up the whole night thinking about (Y/N)... and Erwin.  
  
 _Maybe I'm still dreaming._  
  
 **(Y/N):** Levi? You're up.  
  
 _Wait. What? (Y/N)? Fuck, is that really you?  
  
_ I blinked my eyes a few more times, in disbelief. She just appeared out of nowhere. All the more I felt like I was still asleep. She couldn't possibly be here. This is surely a dream.  
  
 **(Y/N):** How are you feeling? Better?  
 **Levi:** I...

How was I feeling? I honestly didn't know. It felt like my mind was playing tricks on me. Maybe because I drank too much medicines last night? _Shit. Dr. Yeager wouldn't be happy to hear this._  
  
(Y/N) sat on the bed and placed her palm on my forehead.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Hm.. your fever has cooled down. Thank god.  
  
And still.. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. _Am I dreaming? No. If this is a dream, then I don't fucking want this. It would just hurt when I wake up.  
  
_ I pinched my thigh and winced in pain. _Shit. I'm not dreaming.._ She held my face, in worry, when she saw I was in pain.  
  
 **(Y/N):** What is it? Where does it hurt?  
 **Levi:** I'm.. not.. dreaming.  
 **(Y/N):** What?  
 **Levi:** Tell me, I'm not dreaming.  
 **(Y/N):** Dreaming? No.  
 **Levi:** Then I'm awake now.  
 **(Y/N):** You must still be a little disoriented. Why don't you lie back down?  
  
She gently pushed me down but I held unto her.  
  
 **Levi:** Are you real?  
 **(Y/N):** What are you saying?  
 **Levi:** Is that really you, (Y/N) (L/N)?  
 **(Y/N):** Yes, it's me. And of course, I'm real.  
 **Levi:** Is this real? Am I real? Are you really here in my apartment?  
  
She sat back and looked at me with the most unreadable expression on her face.  
  
But after a few seconds, she burst into laughter.  
  
And there it was...  
..that smile that I've been missing so much.  
..that smile that I've been longing to see.  
  
 **(Y/N):** This is real. I'm real. You're real. Okay?  
 **Levi:** Then what are you doing here?  
 **(Y/N):** What am I doing here? Don't you remember anything?  
 **Levi:** No. Last time I checked, I was in my office.  
 **(Y/N):** Yeah.. You were having a bad fever.. So I brought you home.  
  
 _YOU DID?!?!_  
  
I tried to hold myself back... because but deep inside, I those words made me happy.  
  
 **Levi:** You brought me home and took care of me?  
 **(Y/N):** Of course! I was so worried about you.  
 **Levi:** You were?  
 **(Y/N):** Yes..  
  
 _That's good then..._ I whispered to myself. _I'm just glad to know that you still care about me.  
  
_ **(Y/N):** Why wouldn't I be? _  
  
_I wasn't able to answer back, because the truth is, I got so emotional after seeing Erwin leave her apartment. I didn't want her to know how jealous I was that it made me assume things. It was a bit embarrassing for me to admit that. I didn't want her to think that I was starting to be that possessive boyfriend.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Go back and rest. I'll go prepare some light dinner for you.  
 **Levi:** Okay.. thank you.  
  
She left my and room and returned a couple of minutes after.  
  
A food tray was laid on my night stand. A faint smile appeared on my lips when I saw the soup and little healthy side dish she prepared for me. She took one scoop and blew it before feeding me. All the more I felt flattered.  
  
 **Levi:** This tastes good.  
 **(Y/N):** It does?  
 **Levi:** Yeah.  
 **(Y/N):** That's good then. You should eat a lot so that you'll get better.  
  
Her concern towards me really made me so happy. But at the same time, I didn't want to get my hopes up. I reminded myself that all of this was happening because I was sick, and that she will be gone the moment I get better.  
  
 **(Y/N):** I'll go clean this up.  
  
After finishing my light supper and drinking my medicine, she took the tray and went to the kitchen. I, on the other hand, wasn't able to stop myself from following. I just didn't want to lose sight of her. I wanted to savor the moment of having her here with me.  
  
I carried my aching body outside of the room and hid behind the wall as I watched her clean up the kitchen. It was just like those times when I would watch her from her balcony or in her office.  
  
 _I miss you so much, (Y/N). I just want to fucking hold you right now._  
  
She unexpectedly turned around and caught me. Unfortunately, I wasn't quick enough to hide. _  
  
_ **(Y/N):** Did you need anything?  
  
 _Oh, fuck fuck fuck... she caught me. What should I do?  
_  
 **Levi:** I.. I was.. I j-just..  
 **(Y/N):** Yes?  
  
 _Fucking idiot._  
  
 **Levi:** I.. just had to get another glass of water.  
 **(Y/N):** Oh, okay. Sure. I'll prepare it for you.  
 **Levi:** Oh.. thanks.. I'll go back to my room then.  
  
 _What a fucking lame excuse, Levi._ I mentally cursed at myself as I walked backed to my bedroom and laid on my bed. I hovered the sheets over myself as I made weird facial expression for embarrassing myself. _Stupid piece of shit._  
  
 **Levi:** What's fucking wrong with me?  
  
(Y/N) entered my room with a pitcher of water and carefully placed them on my nightstand.   
  
**(Y/N):** Make sure you drink lots of fluids okay?  
 **Levi:** Yes, ma'am.  
  
She smiled at me. And there it was again. That feeling of wanting to hold her in my arms. I missed her so much. One night of not having her already felt like forever. And it really brought hell on me. Yet here we are, together. And I honestly wished I could stop time.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Uhm. Levi?  
 **Levi:** Yes?  
 **(Y/N):** I'm calling Dot.  
 **Levi:** What for?  
 **(Y/N):** I couldn't leave you here, alone. So maybe he can hire someone to take care of you in the meantime. Would that be okay?  
  
 _No. I don't need anyone. I only need you.  
  
_ **Levi:** I'll be fine. You can can go home now. Having a stranger take care of me will only give me more stress.  
 **(Y/N):** But you're too weak to take care of yourself. Besides, you really need rest. Badly need to rest. So, I don't want you coming to work this week.  
 **Levi:** You've taken good care of me. I'm feeling a whole lot better now. You're the one who needs to go home and rest. -- And please don't call Dot or anyone.  
 **(Y/N):** Hm. Fine then. I still have some clothes here right?  
 **Levi:** (Y/N), you need to rest.  
  
 _But.... I do need you to stay here with me.  
  
_ **(Y/N):** Where are my clothes?  
 **Levi:** Don't.  
 **(Y/N):** Don't argue with me. I'm not going to take no for an answer.  
  
 _Thank you.  
  
_ **Levi:** Fine. They're in my closet.  
 **(Y/N):** Good. I'll just go take a shower.  
 **  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Your POV  
  
  
  
**After my refreshing shower, I went to Levi's bedroom to check on how he was, but stopped long the way. H was lying down on his couch, with pillow and blanket with him.  
  
 **(Y/N):** What are you doing?  
 **Levi:** You can sleep on my bed. I'll sleep here tonight. -- Don't worry. I changed my sheets.  
 **(Y/N):** You didn't have to. Besides, can I not sleep in your guest room?  
 **Levi:** The remaining stuff I left in Germany already came, and I placed all my boxes there in the meantime.  
 **(Y/N):** I'm fine with that.  
 **Levi:** No. It will be really dusty. And quite a mess.  
  
I sat beside and placed a palm on his forehead. He was still a bit warm.  
  
 **(Y/N):** You're the one who's sick and needs to be sleeping in a comfortable bed.  
 **Levi:** I promise, I don't mind staying here.  
 **(Y/N):** Hm. Please don't lie to me.  
 **Levi:** I'm not. I'm fine. Really.  
 **(Y/N):** Okay then, if you insist. Thank you.  
 **Levi:** Good night.  
 **(Y/N):** You too. Get well.  
  
I stood up and slowly walked into his bedroom.


	13. An Enemy or A Friend

You finally agreed to leave Levi alone in his apartment, but only in one condition. He was to update you every once in awhile on how he was doing. Initially, you thought it was just an added burden for him. But little did you know that he was loving every little thing about it. Having to talk to you again was enough to make him feel better and enough to keep him going. He was extremely happy to hear your voice through quick phone calls or hear from you via text messages. This agreement of yours went throughout the week as Levi took his time to recover.  
  
Deep in his heart, he wished that this would keep going. Almost a week of this time apart from each other was becoming too unbearable for him. It felt like he was losing you all the more at each day passes by. And now, he was going to take even in this slightest chance to try and win you back.   
  
  
  
  
**Your POV  
  
  
** _"Just finished lunch. I'll go and take a nap for an hour and two. I'll set the alarm to make sure I can message you again."_  
  
 _"No need to set your alarm, Levi."_  
  
 _"I don't want to keep you waiting or keep you worried."_  
  
 _"No, it's fine. Go to sleep and get all the rest that you need."  
_  
  
I sent one last reply before going back to my sketches.  
  
We still didn't have much work for the entire week, so I decided to create some personal artworks of mine. I actually haven't done any of this since our Japan trip. We were always loaded with work. And if I wasn't working, most of my free time were spent with Levi. Not that I was complaining about the time spent with him, but I really enjoyed having some of my personal time again. Doing art was one of the things that helped me release all my emotions without being judged in return.  
  
A few strokes and shades here and there, an image of a man and woman slowly appeared on my sketch book. They were both lying on the grass while watching the people around them. I smiled as I stared at it. But then, sudden flashbacks of our beautiful moments in Japan has sparked. I was reminded of our picnic at Yoyogi Park.  
  
Levi and I were still getting to know each other back them, and yet I was already starting to develop feelings for him.  
  
I pushed the thought at the back of my head and continued with my sketch. However, he would still enter my mind from time to time. And when as I was about to complete my artwork, small tears began to fall from my eyes.  
  
I didn't know If I was happy about those memories or if they've just triggered this loneliness in me. A part of me was hoping that Levi and I could go back in that moment. A moment when it was just the two of us, without any problems or worries that troubled us.  
  
I wondered if we could still recreate those moments or if it was just a wishful thinking. Was there still a chance to rekindle our flaming love? Was it still possible to continue our relationship without having to have difficult challenges like these? I wanted to look beyond what was happening, but our future just seem to be so clouded.  
  
 _Will we ever be the same again?_  
  
My thoughts were about to go deeper and deeper, but there was a sudden knock on my door.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Who is it?  
 **Krista:** It's me, Director.  
 **(Y/N):** Come inside.  
  
The door opened and Krista stood by the door frame. She looked very anxious. I was about to ask if she was alright, but a familiar woman stepped in.  
  
 _Petra_.  
  
 **Krista:** Uhm. We have.. a visitor.. It's Ms. Ral.  
 **Ral:** Oh, come on, sweetheart. I told you to just call me, Petra.  
 **Krista:** Right. Uhm.. I'll leave the two of you then.  
 **Petra:** Thanks, dear.  
  
It was like my heart was about to explode. I honestly didn't know what to feel.... or what to do. I could seriously just strangle her right then and there. But then again, should I show how vulnerable I can become because of her? Or should I just go on and be the better person in the situation we are in?  
  
I quickly stood up from my chair. _What does she want now?  
  
_ But before I could even utter a word, I was able to stop and get hold of myself. My fists were curling into a tight ball. I was really trying to hold myself back. She's just one woman and she wasn't going to make me stoop down to a lower level.  
  
 **(Y/N):** If you're looking for Levi, he's resting at home.  
 **Petra:** I've heard. But I'm not here to see Levi.  
 **(Y/N):** Why are you here then?  
 **Petra:** It's not like I'm not allowed, you know?  
  
She was right. But still, I wanted to know what she wanted.  
  
 **(Y/N):** What is it that you want?  
  
To my surprise, she walked around my desk and stood right next to me.  
  
 **Petra:** Listen, (Y/N). I know you're a good person. Kenny has told me many great things about you. And... I honestly like you already.  
  
I raised an eyebrow in confusion. I didn't know what she was trying to do.  
  
 **Petra:** So, I really, like really want to apologize for hurting you. It was really such a bitchy thing for me to do what I did to you. I should have given Levi some time to tell you everything about our baby. But I was extremely upset at him and I just wanted to get back at him. I did those stupid things without considering how you would feel. It was very immature and selfish.  
  
My grip loosened.  
  
 **Petra:** I'm a bitch. I'm an evil person, I know. I'm not going to deny that. Well, I grew up pretty much a mess. But still, I want that to change, especially because of this blessing inside of me. I want to make things right. I know it would be hard to trust me. Levi must have told you all his negative feelings he has towards me. And that's fine. But... I hope things would be different with you.  
  
She placed the box that she was holding on my desk and suddenly took both of my hands. It irked me a little, but I still tried to remain calm.  
  
 **Petra:** I want us to be good friends. I'm glad that Levi got to know a person like you. You've changed him so much. And he deserves to be loved by someone like you. So, if you think that I want to steal him away from you, no. If you think I'm going to demand him to marry me, no. I'm never going to do that. I don't want you to break up with him because of me.  
 **(Y/N):** Why are you saying this to me?  
 **Petra:** Because I want you to know this. And this is the truth. I don't want Levi. But all I want is.... for him to accept my baby as his own.   
  
Tears began to form in her eyes.  
  
 **Petra:** If it's not too much, I just want my baby to grow up with a good relationship with his or her father. I know I've done so many evil things to him. I don't deserve any good. He can hate me until his last breath. But... I am hoping that he would at least learn to love this child.  
  
She let go of hands and quickly wiped her tears.  
  
 **Petra:** Fuck. I'm so sorry. Just got a little dramatic.  
  
She took the box again and handed it over to me.  
  
 **Petra:** Here. I heard you like sweets. I baked this for you. -- Listen, I'm not expecting you to forgive me, but I am hopeful. I hope, that one day, you and my baby will also have a good relationship.  
  
After giving me one last smile, she quickly walked towards the door.  
  
 **Petra:** Thank you for everything you've done for Levi.  
  
I was speechless. She seemed sincere with her apology and with how she felt. We didn't have to be good friends. I didn't have to trust her. But still, I want to be a good person.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Petra, wait.  
  
She turned around.  
  
 **(Y/N):** About Levi...   
**Petra:** What about him?  
 **(Y/N):** I don't think you should worry about him and... your baby. You have nothing to worried about. So.... don't let it stress you out.  
  
She smiled and wiped her tears again.  
  
 **Petra:** That's really good to hear.. especially from you. You made me the happiest mother right now.  
  
She opened the door, said her goodbyes, and left.  
  
I let out a big and heavy sigh as soon as she did. I survived that very tense moment.  
  
I sat on my chair and pondered over her words. Whatever she said brought a big impact on me. Like, it made me rethink about everything. But at the same time, I wanted to be rational. If I were to think things through, I knew that I shouldn't do it alone.  
  
This was something that needed to be discussed with Levi.  
  
I unknowingly sat there, thinking about everything, for hours. _Should I go and talk to Levi about this? Or should it wait?_ I sighed. _Think, think, think._ If I hid this from Levi, I don't think he'll be happy. But I don't want this to bother me at the same time. He deserved to know that our conversation took place. _  
  
_My deep thoughts were stopped by another knock on my door. It was our staff saying goodbye to me. Then, my phone vibrated and Levi's message popped on my screen.  
  
 _"I just woke up. Please take care on your way home."_  
  
 _Shit. I should go and tell Levi what had just happened._ I took my phone and replied to his message.  
  
 _"Hey. Since it's a weekend tomorrow, I thought of dropping by to see how you were doing. Is that okay?"_  
  
I received an instant "yes" from him.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
A few doorbells, the door opened.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Hey..  
 **Levi:** You're a bit early. Not much work?  
 **(Y/N):** Yeah...  
  
We walked across his apartment as I settled myself and placed my things on his couch. In my head, I was planning on how I should open up and tell Levi everything.  
  
 **Levi:** Hungry? You want to go out and grab something?  
 **(Y/N):** Don't be reckless. You need to rest.  
 **Levi:** Look. I'm feeling better now. I've rested quite enough already. If you keep me in bed, my staff might even forget that I exist.  
 **(Y/N):** They won't. They're actually worried about you.  
 **Levi:** Fine. But what do you want for dinner?  
 **(Y/N):** Anything that you like. I'm actually not hungry..  
 **Levi:** Hm. Not hungry? That's new... -- Is... everything alright?  
  
Levi just knew me too well.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Yeah. Of course. -- So what do you want to eat?  
  
I tried to change the subject as quickly as possible.  
  
 **Levi:** Maybe some.. salad?  
 **(Y/N):** That's it?  
 **Levi:** Yeah. What do you have there, anyway?  
  
He pointed at the box I was holding. _Should I say that it's from Petra?  
  
_ **(Y/N):** Just some chocolate cake.  
 **Levi:** Oh, sweets. You already ate some? Is that why you're not hungry?  
 **(Y/N):** Nope. Here, take it. We can have it for dessert.  
  
He took the box from me and opened it. _Just tell him, (Y/N).  
  
_ **Levi:** Hm. Looks tasty.  
  
He went to the kitchen and grabbed a fork.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Hey, dinner first.  
 **Levi:** Just one bite.  
 **(Y/N):** Wait.... Please?  
  
With the look on my face and how I acted, he knew something was bothering me.  
  
 **Levi:** Did something happened today? Are you sure you're alright?  
 **(Y/N):** I'm sorry, Levi..  
  
He quickly let go of the box and approached me. There was this worry on his face. He wanted to hold me like how he would usually comfort me, but he couldn't. So instead, he just held my shoulders.  
  
 **Levi:** What's wrong? Why are you apologizing?  
 **(Y/N):** I don't know where to start.  
 **Levi:** Try me. I'll listen to everything.  
  
I let out a sigh.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Just promise me one thing.  
 **Levi:** Okay?  
 **(Y/N):** Please don't be mad at me?  
 **Levi:** Why would I--- Wait. What did you do? You're making me nervous.  
 **(Y/N):** I didn't do anything. I mean, I don't know. Maybe.... -- You know, I'll just tell you later. I don't want to spoil your dinner.  
 **Levi:** Can you just tell me now? It's already driving me crazy.

I heavily exhaled.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Okay... fine.  
  
He eagerly waited for me to speak up again, with him staring intently at my mouth.  
  
 **(Y/N):** First of all.. that cake... it's from Petra.  
  
Levi's eyes grew in shock. Then, his face turned furious. He instantly took the box and slammed it in his trash can.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Hey! I was going to eat that!  
 **Levi:** (Y/N), I'll give you all the fucking chocolate cakes from every fucking bakery shop that there is! But never ever.. EVER.. eat anything that bitch gives you!!  
 **(Y/N):** Can you not be too harsh?  
 **Levi:** Harsh?! She's an evil person!  
 **(Y/N):** See? That's why I didn't want to tell you. You're getting all furious now.  
 **Levi:** At her!! But... not at you. Okay? I'm not mad at you -- Why are you trying to defend her anyway? -- But forget that. What did she want with you?! Did she do or say anything to you?!  
  
I walked to him and placed my hands on his chest.  
  
 **(Y/N):** First, I need you to calm down.  
 **Levi:** I am fucking calm!  
  
I raised an eyebrow and smirked at him.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Really?  
 **Levi:** Okay, okay. I'm calm. Now, can you please tell me everything?  
  
I invited him over to the couch. Different expressions appeared on Levi's face as I began to fill him with all the details of earlier's events. But one thing was evident. He was trying his best not to reach his boiling point.  
  
  
 **  
*****  
  
  
Levi: **Is that everything she said?  
 **(Y/N):** Yes.  
 **Levi:** Did she do anything to you?  
 **(Y/N):** No. She was completely harmless.  
 **Levi:** Fuck.. that.. bi... damn it.. -- She's getting on my nerves! -- What game is she trying to play now?!  
 **(Y/N):** You know? Maybe it's time that you give her a chance. I mean.. she's a mother now. And maybe it's really changing her. What can a pregnant woman do to us?  
 **Levi:** Is that a serious question? She's already brought hell on us. Look at where we are now. We're no longer together, aren't we?  
  
He somehow regretted what he just said. His words were like a slap to my face. But, I knew I deserved to hear those words. He didn't have to hide it from me. I was the one who asked for this in the first place.   
  
**Levi:** Listen to me. I've known her my entire life. So trust me when I tell you not to trust her.  
 **(Y/N):** Okay. I get it. I don't have to trust her. I won't. But... I don't want to be a bad person to her.  
 **  
**His eyes softened. And this time, he wasn't able to stop himself from holding my face with his gentle palm.  
  
 **Levi:** You're... just too kind. Can you once, just once, act a little selfish?  
 **(Y/N):** Levi, you can't hate her forever. Sooner or later, both of you will have to work things out. You can't keep pushing her away. She'll need you too. Especially now. I'm sure she's also going through a lot. It's not easy carrying a baby of someone you're not even in a relationship with. What if all the stress affects her pregnancy? You don't want anything to happen to your baby, right?  
  
He looked away from me, unable to face me and the truth to my words.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Please?  
  
He looked back at me and held my hand.  
  
 **Levi:**....for my baby.  
  
I slowly smiled and nodded. His gripped tightened when he saw the smile on my face.  
  
 **(Y/N):** For your baby.  
  
Then, he let go of me.  
  
 **Levi:** There's also something you need to know.  
 **(Y/N):** Okay. What is it?  
 **Levi:** When Farlan gets back.... I'm... I'm going to take that DNA test. He wanted to be there when I do it.  
 **(Y/N):** And Petra?  
 **Levi:** She doesn't know.  
  
We were both quiet for awhile.  
  
 **Levi:** I just have to do... just to make sure.  
  
I nodded.   
_  
_**(Y/N):** Do... you want me to be there with you?

**Levi's POV**  
  
Her words caught me by surprise. I was taken aback by her question. Yes, I needed her with me, but not during this one. It would be just too damn painful for her. I couldn't bare the thought of seeing her in pain again.  
  
 **(Y/N):** It's okay, Levi. It's not like it's going to hurt me even more.  
  
She was lying. Whatever her reasons were, I didn't know why she wanted to be there. I felt a little bothered. If the DNA test confirms everything, then this might push her even more away from me. I wasn't going to risk it.  
  
 **Levi:** No. You don't have to.  
 **(Y/N):** If you're worried about me, don't be. I... I just... I just want to be there for you.  
  
 _What did she say?  
  
_ **(Y/N):** I mean.. All of this.. it's taking a toll on you. And... and.. fuck.. I'm sorry... I'm really sorry.  
 **Levi:** What do you mean? What are you apologizing for?  
 **(Y/N):** It's nothing. Anyway, I should get going. You should be resting now.  
  
She stood up but I gently held her wrist and slowly sat her back on the couch.  
  
 **Levi:** Tell me what you're feeling. I don't want you to leave with those thoughts bothering you. Just let it out.  
 **(Y/N):** It's a lot to tell.  
 **Levi:** Then, I'll be here. Even if it takes you forever to say it, I'll be here. So talk to me.  
 **(Y/N):** I'm.. I'm really sorry.  
 **Levi:** Again, what are you apologizing for?  
  
She shut her eyes, her hands interlocked with each other. I can see that she was holding back her tears.  
  
 **(Y/N):** For everything... for leaving you hanging.. for leaving you alone. I... I was.. I was wrong to leave you in a time when you needed me the most.  
  
 _Wait. Why is she saying this?_  
  
 **Levi:** (Y/N). You asked for time, because you needed it. There's nothing wrong with that.  
 **(Y/N):** I was being selfish.  
 **Levi:** No, you weren't.  
 **(Y/N):** I wasn't thinking of you. Let's be honest. I was being too selfish.  
 **Levi:** No. Don't fucking say that.  
 **(Y/N):** I'm... so sorry for hurting you. I'm a terrible person.  
  
This time, she wasn't able to stop her tears from falling. After seeing her like this, I quickly pulled her into an embrace and held her as tight as I could.  
  
 **Levi:** No, no, no. You're not a terrible person. You're the most beautiful person I know, inside and out. No one is as kind, as loving, as caring, and as thoughtful as you are.  
 **(Y/N):** I broke my promise. I'm sorry. It's okay to hate me for it.  
  
All the more, my arms tightened around her.  
  
 **Levi:** I love you! I love you so much! Okay? There's no one in this world that can make me any more happier other than you. Just loving you makes so happy. And I'll never get tired of loving you. So don't apologize to me.  
  
I slowly let go, only to see so much tears in her eyes. I gently wiped them away.  
  
 **Levi:** I'll give you all the time you need, if that's the only thing that can make you happy. I want you to be happy. I'm just here waiting. I'm not giving up on you.   
**(Y/N):** But.... is it really making me happy? All this time apart, I don't think it's making me any better. It's only making me worse. I'm not happy. I'm really not. And.. I.. I just.. I love you, Levi. -- I honestly don't know what to do anymore. I feel so torn. It's killing me inside. I just need you here with me. I'm so sorry for being such a stupid and confusing person. I really miss you. But I'm the one who wanted this. I don't know anymore. I feel so lost!  
  
My eyes slowly widened. Her confession made me go quiet for awhile. But then these sudden rush of emotions just took over me.  
  
 **Levi:** Then, if it's hurting you, fuck this time apart. Enough of this!  
  
I took her by the arm, pulled her to me, and captured her lips. Her tears fell on my face. And I kept my lips pressed to hers, hoping it would take away all her pain. All of this pain was because of me. I was the one at fault. Not her.  
  
 **Levi:** I love you so much. I'm sorry for putting you in this situation. But I'll do my best to make you happy amidst everything. Just please give me a chance.  
  
I deepened the kiss, with our wet lips and tongue feeling each other. There was this pain in my heart. But at the same time, there was also this bliss that was quick enough to overcome the pain I was feeling. _Is she finally coming back to me?_ _Because I don't think I can bare losing her again._  
  
 **Levi:** Please don't give your heart to someone else. Give me another chance to make things right.  
 **(Y/N):** My heart has always been yours.  
  
We continued with our kiss. Her arms wrapped around my neck. All the more I felt so happy. Her touch was also something that I longed for. I lifted her up, with my lips still on hers, and brought us to my bedroom.  
  
Heavy breaths and moans were all we could hear. We were breathing into each other as if it was the only thing that's keeping us alive. It was a moment that we needed. A moment for only the two of us, like were the only ones that existed.  
  
 **(Y/N):** I love you.  
 **Levi:** Say it again.  
 **(Y/N):** I love you.  
 **Levi:** Again.. please?  
  
We laid on the bed. She went on to telling me how much she loved me while I started undressing her. I fucking missed everything about her.  
  
 **Levi:** Fuck. I'm love you too. So much.  
  
I carried her beautiful naked body to the pillows and sat up, savoring the moment. I wanted to take my time looking at the image of this woman I love. My eyes traveled from her face... to her collar bone.. to her shoulders.. to her chest.. and to her waist. And so did the tip of my fingers.  
  
She was so beautiful.  
  
 **Levi:** Please come back to me.  
 **(Y/N):** I am yours..  
  
She helped remove my clothes and threw it on the floor. Then, she laid back on the bed again. I sat myself in between her legs, all prepared for what's about to come next. I reached for her lips one last time before spreading her legs wider. My throbbing erection was already positioned on her wet entrance.  
  
 **Levi:** Do you want me?  
 **(Y/N):** I do.  
  
After rubbing the tip of my cock to her wetness, I slowly entered her.  
  
 **Levi:** Aah... hmmaahh... (Y/N)... ahhh..  
 **(Y/N):** Lev...i... haaah..   
  
We released heave breaths. Our moans clearly showed how much we missed and needed each other. I looked down to my flesh becoming one with her flesh, feeling her warm walls adjusting to my size.  
  
Then, I began to move my hips and deepened my penetration.  
  
  
 **  
  
Your POV  
**  
 **Levi:** I.. hmngg.. missed.. ahhh.. you..  
  
Our fingers interlocked as he continued to thrust his hips in and out. He sat there, moving his hips, staring straight into my eyes. It was like his emotions were about to burst. I could see it all in how he looked at me.  
  
I felt his hard and thick length sliding inside of me and hitting the right spot. We both watched as our bodies united, with his manhood withdrawing and entering my body over and over again. This came with the sounds our skin slapping, which turned us both all the more. It felt so good, physically and emotionally.  
  
 **Levi:** Hmaah... is.. it.. ahh.. safe?  
 **(Y/N):** What?   
**Levi:** Is it safe?  
 **(Y/N):** What... do you mean?  
 **Levi:** Can I do it... hmaahh.. inside of you? Just this once.  
  
I swear, he looked so handsome as he stared into my eyes. I smiled and nodded. He deepened his penetration, while increasing his speed. This caused me to moan out loud.  
  
Our breathing grew louder. His bed was shaking. Our movements getting wilder. Our bodies were trembling in pleasure. We were both nearing our end. He lifted my leg on his shoulder, held on to it, as his thrusts grew stronger and faster.  
  
In and out.  
In and out.  
In and out.  
  
 **Lev:** I'm... fuck.. ahh. I'm almost there... (Y/N).. ahh.  
 **(Y/N):** Ahh... Ha.. rder... fa..ster.  
 **Levi:** Yes, my love...  
  
Thrusts getting harder.  
Speed increasing.  
Faster and faster.  
  
After a few more strong and heavy thrusts, he growled and stopped.  
  
 **Levi:** Hmmmnggg!!!  
  
His body trembled as he shot loads of his cum inside me. The feeling was surreal. We've never done this before. And it felt great. I could feel his warm fluids pouring inside of me.  
  
 **Levi:** Hmmaaahhh... aahhh... fu...ck... haaah..  
  
His body fell on mine.  
  
 **Levi:** I love you, (Y/N).  
 **(Y/N):** I love you too.  
  
Our chests were beating against each other. We were both trying to catch our breaths and we waited until were were both ready to speak. When he was done releasing everything, he kissed my cheek and pulled himself out. Thick white fluids came out of my opening as well.  
  
We smiled at each other.  
  
 **Levi:** Are... you sure it's safe?  
 **  
**I nodded, pulled him by my side, and rested my head on his chest. I could hear his heart heavily beating.  
  
 **Levi:** That's good then. It felt really good.  
 **(Y/N):** It felt good too.  
  
He captured my lips once more.  
  
We held each other as tight as we could, like there was no more tomorrow. We allowed each other to feel all the love in the world. Days of not having him was already too much for me. And I don't think I can bare losing him again. Not anymore. We loved each other and that's enough for me. As long I know that his heart is mine, I won't let us fall apart again.  
  
He pulled away from the kiss and circled his arms around my waits. His breathing was still heavy.  
  
 **Levi:** Can we do it again?  
 **(Y/N):** We can continue tomorrow. You need to rest now.  
 **Levi:** Okay. But don't leave this bed. I want you to be here when I wake up.  
  
I smiled and kissed him, before resting my head on his shoulder. Soon, both of us fell asleep. Finally, we were able to sleep with some peace.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
I slowly opened my eyes. The rays of sunlight were slipping through Levi's curtains and touching my face. I had a good night's sleep. Levi never let go of me. The feeling of having him back in my arms gave me an utter bliss. Finally, we were back together.  
  
 **Levi:** Good morning, my Sleeping Beauty.  
  
I felt his soft lips on mine.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Hm.. How long have you been awake?  
 **Levi:** For a little while. I enjoy watching you sleep.  
  
I pulled him closer for an embrace and breathe into his neck. A wide smile appeared on his face.  
  
 **Levi:** I'm so happy.  
 **(Y/N):** Yeah?  
 **Levi:** Because of you.  
 **(Y/N):** You make me happy too.  
  
He smiled again and invited me for a kiss. Wet lips. Soft bites. Playful tongue. These are what greeted me in the morning. His body rolled on top of me. I could feel either his morning wood or real erection gliding up and down my stomach.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Good morning to me too. -- Haaah.... hmmaaah..  
  
His actions suddenly caused me to moan out loud. I wasn't prepared at all. His fingers were already inside of me. Spreading and playing with my walls. It felt so good that my own fingers made scratches on his back.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Haa.. can.. you at least... warn me?  
 **Levi:** Don't you want it?  
  
He was about to pull his fingers out but I stopped him. Instead, I held on to his arm, and pushed it all the more inside of me. An evil grin appeared on his face. But I wasn't going to let him do all this alone. I reached down for his erection and started stroking it. Levi cursed and hissed in pleasure.  
  
 **Levi:** I want you right now.  
  
We let go each other.  
  
Levi teasingly licked his lips and gave me a teasing look. He was being too playful that early morning. And I was willing to go all out with him. But before we could go any further, his doorbell started ringing.  
  
 **Levi:** Go fuck yourself whoever you are.  
  
He didn't mind the person at the door. Instead he lifted me up where I could straddle him. Then I lowered my entrance down to his cock. Our bodies shivered at the pleasure.   
  
The doorbell kept ringing but I continued to playfully move my hips, giving the pleasure we both needed.  
  
 **Levi:** Ahh.. yes.. Fuck. That's it.  
 **(Y/N):** Hmmaahh.. I can feel you..  
 **Levi:** Don't stop..  
  
We continued until the doorbell stopped. We continued until our movements got more aggressive. We were back to hearing just our heavy breaths, our moans, our curses, and to our skin slapping.  
  
But again, there was another disruption. Levi's phone began to ring as well. His shaking body tried to reach for it on the night stand.  
  
 **Levi:** (Y/N).. wait, wait, wait..   
  
I stopped. He kissed me once more before answering his phone.  
  
 **Levi:** Uncle? -- Yeah, I'm home.. -- Oh, I actually just woke up. -- Yeah, yeah. Give me a sec.  
  
He hang up and quickly asked me to get dressed. It was Kenny at the door.  
  
  
  
  
 **Levi's POV  
  
  
** (Y/N) ran to the bathroom. After quickly fixing my sheets and dressing up, I went to the door and opened it.  
  
 **Kenny:** About fucking time.  
  
He and Dot stepped into my apartment.  
  
 **Levi:** You should have told me you were coming.  
 **Kenny:** Am I not allowed to visit you?  
 **Levi:** No, that's not it. I should have prepared something.  
 **Kenny:** What for? I heard you were sick. So I wanted to see you.  
  
My heart softened at the thought of my sick uncle still going lengths to check up on me.  
  
 **Kenny:** How are you feeling?  
 **Levi:** Much better now. Thanks to (Y/N).  
 **Kenny:** (Y/N)?  
  
I didn't know why, but he seemed to be surprised. Only Farlan knew about our little break. But was my uncle expecting for a break up to really happen?  
  
 **Levi:** You seem surprised.  
 **Kenny:** I'm not. I just hoped you told me sooner. She might be resting.  
 **(Y/N):** It's fine.   
  
(Y/N) came out of my room in her fresh clothes that I still had in my closet.  
  
 **(Y/N):** It's nice to see you, Kenny.  
 **Kenny:** Likewise.  
 **(Y/N):** Have you eaten?  
 **Kenny:** I have.  
 **(Y/N):** Drinks? Snacks?  
 **Kenny:** I'm fine. I'm actually on my way home from the hospital. Just dropped by to check on Levi. But I think he's in good hands. -- I'll get going then.  
 **Levi:** Wait. You just got here. Stay for awhile.  
  
Something felt pretty off with my Uncle. He wasn't himself. It was like, he wanted to stay, but couldn't. Was it because of (Y/N)? Was he not happy to see that we were still together?  
  
 **Kenny:** I need to get rest as well. Just go and visit me at home.  
 **Levi:** Yeah, I was planning on dropping by tomorrow.  
 **Kenny** Good.  
  
Dot assisted him to the door.  
  
 **Levi:** Take care. Thanks for dropping by. I really appreciate it.  
  
He waved at (Y/N) and I before leaving.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Your POV  
  
** Levi stared at the door for awhile without moving.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Hey. Are you alright?  
 **Levi:** What?  
 **(Y/N):** I asked if you were okay.  
 **Levi:** Yeah, I am.  
 **(Y/N):** What if I just leave? I think Kenny wants to spend time with you.  
 **Levi:** No. He's just really tired. Besides, I'll go and visit him tomorrow. Or actually, maybe tonight. I'll stay with him this weekend.  
  
He smiled and circled his hands around my waist, pulling me closer to him.  
  
 **Levi:** Will that be alright?  
 **(Y/N):** Of course.  
 **Levi:** Anyway.. where were we?  
 **(Y/N):** I don't know.. maybe should remind me?  
  
He grinned. Then, he pulled me closer to him and carried me back to his bedroom.  
  
  



	14. Decisions

Levi had the envelope in his hand. Eyes were locked on the medical emblem as the beating drum of his heart grew louder. Loud enough to silence the many voices passing by. Doctors, nurses, patients. They were all too many to count. But still, it felt like he was the only one in the hallway. His surroundings were slowly fading and turning into a dark and hollow space.  
  
His eyes turned to the inked letters.

 _"Levi Ackerman.....Test.. Results."_  
  
**Farlan:** Are you ready?  
  
It was fortunate enough that he really wasn't all alone. He had his long-time and trusted friend to support him. This gave him enough strength and courage to face what was yet to come.  
  
His hands starts to shake. Fingers becoming numb. Sweat forming in his forehead.  
He swallowed a big lump before speaking up..  
  
**Levi:** I... I'm not sure.  
  
It was an honest answer.  
  
He thought he was ready. He's prepared for this. But now that the answer lies before him, he suddenly felt unprepared. His mind was screaming, "Never retreat." But his heart was already running far far away.  
  
  
  
  
**Levi's POV  
  
  
Farlan: **It's okay. Let me have it. **  
  
**He took the envelope from me and tore it open. There was a piece of paper inside. I nervously watched his eyes browse through all the details until it stopped at the bottom of the page. I tried to look away, afraid of how his expression would show something I've been very hesitant to see.  
  
**Farlan:** Hm.  
  
I looked back at him, feeling all reluctant, but still curious enough to decipher his expression.   
  
**Farlan:** Here. You should take a look at it.  
  
Images of (Y/N) run through my mind as I took the test results from him. " _I'm not going anywhere, Levi."_ That's right. I pondered over her sweet words that gave me the assurance that I needed. " _I will always love you no matter what. My heart is yours whatever the outcome. If you really are the father, then I'll accept your baby as my own."_ A faint smile left my lips.  
  
I finally read what was written on the paper. I tried to think of (Y/N) as I did so. Like, how she would still greet and welcome me with her beautiful smile despite hearing the news.  
  
But.... it only took 3 characters for my heart to still shatter into pieces, and for all those beautiful thoughts run down the drain.  
  
_"98%"_  
  
**Levi:** Probability of Paternity: 98%. The alleged father is not excluded as the biological father of the fetus. Testing was performed to determine......  
  
_Fuck._  
  
_What was I thinking? Who was I fooling? Did I honestly think that (Y/N) will still be okay with this? Of course, she wouldn't. Of course, this will still hurt her. A lot. And now that this confirms that I really am the father, what will happen now?_  
  
A sudden growing panic run through my veins. There was this whirlwind of emotions. Shortness of breath. Racing heart. Sudden fear. Sudden anxiety. I asked myself if I was really ready for this and if (Y/N) will still choose to stay with me.  
  
It was becoming more real to me now. I was, indeed, the father.  
  
The piece of paper contracted within my fingers, being crumpled without me knowing. Uninvited thoughts that made me feel stuck somewhere inside this unending blackhole. And no matter what I do, I can't seem to get out of it.  
  
**Farlan:** Hey!!  
  
He shook me hard. And in a snap, I came back to my senses. I could hear all the random noises in the hall again.

 **Farlan:** Talk to me, man. Tell me how you're feeling.  
**Levi:** I'm...  
  
_Breathe, Levi. Breath.  
Just breathe._  
_It's going to be okay._  
_You're going to be okay._  
_You're going to be okay._  
_You're going to be........._  
  
_Wait_.  
  
Amidst the rollercoaster of emotions I had for that moment, out of nowhere, I was starting to feel this utter bliss. I didn't know where it was coming from, but the feeling helped me get hold of myself. No, it fact it was more than that. It was like a vivid image of all the broken pieces of my heart turning whole again. Something so surreal. _What is this that I'm feeling now?_   
  
_"My baby is here! My baby is here!"_  
  
A man excitingly ran out of the operating room to announce that his wife had just given birth to a healthy boy.  
  
_My.... baby.  
That's right.  
My own flesh and blood._  
_I'm going to be a father.._  
  
  
It was starting to make sense now. The thought of having my own child somehow, slowly, gave me a whole new purpose of living. Suddenly, there was this indescribable and uncontrollable love, care, and protection towards this unborn human being. Perhaps, this is what all parents would naturally feel. I always thought it was impossible for me to feel this way, especially if the mother is someone I despise, not to mention the hate and torment that I received from my own father.  
  
But I was wrong. A parent's love is, indeed, irresistible. And it was already growing inside of me.  
  
**Farlan:** Hey, cmon. Are you okay?  
  
I slid back the paper in the envelope and kept it in my coat's inner pocket. My shaking lips turned into a smile. I looked at Farlan and nodded. He laid his hand on my shoulder and nodded back. A gesture that showed his support for me and that I'm not alone in this. He also gave me some time to process everything and waited until I was stable enough to speak.  
  
**Levi:** Will... you be the godfather?  
  
After a moment of silence, he rejoiced.  
  
**Farlan:** Godfather? -- Fuck yes!! Of course!!  
  
He placed his arm around my neck and went on to congratulate me.  
  
**Levi:** Far... lan.. -- Wait -- Get.. -- Get off! -- You're heavy!  
**Farlan:** Drinks on me, man! Let's celebrate!  
**Levi:** S-stop! -- I'm not drinking with you. -- Get off!  
**Farlan:** Wait..  
  
He let go.  
  
**Farlan:** I think you should go to (Y/N) first.  
**Levi:** I should. But, she has no idea that I'm getting the results today.  
**Farlan:** You didn't tell her?!  
**Levi:** I just didn't want to her to worry. Knowing who she is.. she tends to carry all my baggages too.   
**Farlan:** But does she know that you and Petra already took the DNA test?  
**Levi:** She does. Of course. But it's best that I just tell her tonight about the results. I don't want her to lose her focus in work. And besides... I--  
  
My phone started ringing and I picked it up.  
  
**Levi:** Wait a sec. -- Yeah, hello.  
**Dot:** Sir Levi. Is it a good time?  
**Levi:** What's up? Is everything okay?  
**Dot:** Yes, Sir. Sorry for the last-minute call, but your Uncle would like to see you over lunch and discuss some personal matters with you. Will you be available today?  
  
_Personal matters?_ I wondered what he wanted to talk about this time?  
  
**Levi:** Okay. I'll be there.  
**Dot:** Do you need me to send a driver to pick you up?  
**Levi:** No, I'm good. I have my car.  
**Dot:** Okay, Sir. Drive safely.  
  
I thought about the test results. Perhaps it will also be best to let Kenny know about it.  
  
**Levi:** Hey, thanks for being here. It means a lot to me. I'm really grateful.  
**Farlan:** Sure. Anytime, bro. -- Is there something urgent at work?  
**Levi:** No. It's Kenny. He wanted to talk.  
**Farlan:** Hm... Okay. Does he know about the DNA Tests?  
**Levi:** He doesn't. This will probably be a good time to tell him. -- Anyway, I'll catch up with you soon.  
**Farlan:** Call me, alright?  
**Levi:** Yeah. Thanks again.  
  
He gave me a quick hug before leaving the hospital.  
I dialled (Y/N)'s number to give her an update on how I was doing.  
  
**Levi:** Hey.. Love.  
**(Y/N):** Hey. How's your meet up with Farlan?  
**Levi:** It was.. good. -- Uh.. Kenny wanted to see me this afternoon. This might take long and I'll probably won't be able to go back to work. Can you take charge?  
**(Y/N):** Surely.  
**Levi:** I'll pick you up after dinner?  
**(Y/N):** Okay. I'll see you tonight.  
**Levi:** I love you.  
**(Y/N):** I love you too. Please take care.  
**Levi:** I will.  
  
  
  
***** **  
**  
  
I found it quite unusual that no one, not even one of his maidservants greeted me upon arrival. The mansion was quiet and empty, and my uncle was nowhere to be found.  
  
**Levi:** Am in fucking World War Z or something? -- Uncle! Are you there?  
  
No one responded. I tried calling his phone, but I couldn't connect though. I went up to his bedroom and to his study, I still couldn't find him.  
  
**Levi:** What the serious fuck? Where the hell is everyone?  
  
I was about to leave the mansion when I heard voices outside. I peered through the glass window and saw everyone was in the garden. I exited through the backdoor to check what was going on, afraid that something might have happened to Kenny. But to my surprise, I found my him in some sort of meeting with these strangers. There were men in black suits, like they were some kind of CIA agents or something. They were having a serious discussion. But what triggered my curiosity was the fact that all of my uncle's attendants and maidservants were with him. I remained in my observant self, but the meeting came to a halt when one the men saw me. He let out a cough and they all turned to me.  
  
**Kenny:** Yo, Levi. You're very early. -- May you excuse us? -- Everyone, you're dismissed.  
  
_"We'll be in contact with you Mr. Ackerman."_  
  
The men looked at me from head to toe before leaving.  
  
**Levi:** What's up? Who are they?  
**Kenny:** Oh, you know. People from the law firm. I had to consult with them about some of my properties. -- What brings you here so early? I said lunch time.  
**Levi:** Nothing. -- You're not in trouble, are you?  
**Kenny:** What the are you talking about? -- Anyway, lunch hasn't been prepared yet.  
**Levi:** It's okay. I'm not hungry.  
  
We both went back inside the mansion and walked to his study, with Dot having to assist him.  
  
**Levi:** By the way, there's also something I'd like to discuss with you.  
**Kenny:** About?  
  
It took me some time to respond, but I did tell him anyway.  
  
**Levi:** Your... grandchild.  
  
Him and Dot looked at each other. Much to my surprise, he remained silent about it. No reaction or response whatsoever. But still, I pulled out the envelop from my pocket and handed it over to him.  
  
**Kenny:** No, it's okay. You keep it.  
**Levi:** Aren't you going to take a look?  
**Kenny:** I don't need to. I already know results anyway.  
**Levi:** So, were you that confident that I really am the father?  
**Kenny:** So the test results turned out to be positive then, huh?  
**Levi:** What? I thought you said you knew about it. -- Nevermind. -- Should you.. at least be happy? That you'll be a grandfather now? I mean. This is my baby we're talking about.  
  
We finally reached his study. Kenny remained nonchalant about the news. In fact, he was acting very strange. Not just today, but eversince he visited me in my apartment. It was feeding my curiosity and I didn't like how it was going. He was turning curiosity into an anxiety.  
  
Dot closed and locked the doors. It was now only the three of us in the room. I honestly wanted to know what was happening. I wasn't a fan of this suspense shit they were trying to do to me.  
  
**Levi:** Okay. Something is up. Can you just fucking tell me what's going on?  
**Kenny:** Sit. There's an urgent matter we need to discuss.  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
**Your POV  
  
  
**Levi was awfully quiet. He hasn't said much since he picked me up from the office. I couldn't help but notice how deep he was in his thoughts. He also seemed upset and sad. I wondered if it had something to do with his meeting with Kenny. It's been awhile since I've seen him this downcast, so I couldn't help but worry. I just hoped nothing bad has happened.  
  
**(Y/N):** Everything alright?  
  
He didn't answer. Narrowed eyes. Eyebrows furrowed. Bottom lip half bitten. Something was really troubling him.  
  
**(Y/N):** Levi?  
**Levi:** Hm? I'm sorry, were you saying something?  
**(Y/N):** Are you okay?  
  
He nodded and went back to looking at the road.  
  
**(Y/N):** Okay. -- You know, work started to pile up again. It looks like another busy season is coming real soon. Which is good, right?   
  
Another nod.  
  
**(Y/N):** How was your visit at Kenny's?  
  
He was on autopilot. I got the same nod over and over again, and I wasn't sure if he was really listening to me.  
  
The car stopped at the red light. I unbuckled my seatbelt and reached his lips for a kiss. I felt his surprised reaction, but I went on with the kiss. As much as he wanted to go on too, he was reminded that we were in the middle of the road.  
  
So instead, he pulled over to the side. He kissed me one more time.  
  
**Levi:** What was that all about?  
**(Y/N):** I just wanted to know if you were listening to me.  
**Levi:** What makes you think that I'm not?  
  
I raised an eyebrow and smiled.  
  
**(Y/N):** Do you even remember everything that I've said in the past couple of minutes?  
**Levi:** I...   
  
He rolled his eyes and cursed.  
  
**Levi:** I'm sorry, (Y/N). I'm sorry if I wasn't paying attention. I mean, I was. I tried. I just.. -- Okay. You have my full attention now. I promise.  
**(Y/N):** What's bothering you? You can talk to me, you know?  
  
A familiar pain appeared in his eyes.  
  
That same pain every time he looks at the sunset painting hanging on our office wall. That same pain every time we talk about his mother or his past. That same pain every time he gets an episode. That same pain that I always hated seeing.  
  
He bent over to continue with our kiss. But this time, it didn't feel right. It was like he was doing it in order to avoid my question.  
  
**(Y/N):** What's wrong, Levi?  
**Levi:** Maybe... later? I'm kind of tired.   
**(Y/N):** Okay. I understand.  
**Levi:** Let's go home.  
  
He placed my hand on the gear lever so that he could hold it while he was driving. I would feel his fingers gently stroke my skin, like he was trying to soothe himself with it. I knew that there was something that he wanted to tell me. But he might have needed some time to say it.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Levi was still pretty silent, but I remained patient and just waited until he was ready to talk. We just finished our warm bubble bath where I gave him some relaxing massages, to help ease his stress. It was a much needed rest. And after our bubble bath, we went straight to bed.  
  
I listened to his heartbeat as laid my head on his chest. It was the only thing I could hear aside from the small breaths coming out of his mouth. I looked up. His eyes were already closed. He must have fallen asleep already.  
  
Perhaps we could talk about his problems tomorrow. It may be best that he'd get rest for tonight.  
  
I gazed at the tension in between his eyebrows. All the negative emotions he was feelings were still very evident. I sat up and planted a soft sweet kiss on his forehead. Then, whispered...  
**  
(Y/N):** I love you..  
  
His eyes opened.  
  
**(Y/N):** I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?  
**Levi:** I wasn't sleeping.  
  
He sat up and looked at me. There it was again. The pain that I could see in his steel gray eyes.  
  
**(Y/N):** Talk to me.. Please? What's wrong?  
  
I saw his fingers curled into a tight ball as he looked away from me.  
**  
Levi:** It's.. about the DNA Test.  
  
My heart. It began beating so loud and fast. Though I've always believed that Levi is the father, it still felt different now that I was about to hear the actual test results. It still felt different now that truth was right before me.  
  
He shut his eyes and painfully sighed.  
  
**Levi:** I'm... the father.  
  
There was this pain in my chest. But I remained calm so that Levi wouldn't worry about what I was feeling. I didn't want him to feel my pain, because it might discourage him all the more.  
  
I held his cheek and he breathe into into my hands.  
  
**(Y/N):** Hey. You're going to be a good father, okay? I know it. -- Shouldn't you be happy about this news? I mean.. I'm happy. I'm happy for you.  
**Levi:** I am happy.  
**(Y/N):** Then what's upsetting you?  
  
  
  
  
**Levi's POV**  
  
I just couldn't look at her. It was all too much for me. I can't see the woman I love in pain. No matter how much she hid it from me, I could still see right through her.  
  
And what I am about to do will surely bring her more pain.  
_  
Fuck. This is so fucking hard.  
Can I really do it?  
  
_**(Y/N):** Levi?  
  
_I'm so sorry (Y/N). I'm so fucking sorry.._  
  
**Levi:** I had a long talk with Kenny. About Petra. About the baby. About the company. About his illness. About everything.  
**(Y/N):** And?  
**Levi:** He wants me to move back home with him.  
**(Y/N):** Is he alright?  
**Levi:** He is... but.. Petra isn't.  
**(Y/N):** What do you mean?  
**Levi:** I've learned that she's been having a hard time with her pregnancy and she's been keeping it from me. She probably thought I'd just push her away. But the doctor says that she'll need extra care. She'll need a safe and peaceful environment. Away from any kind of stress or anything that might put our baby at risk.  
**(Y/N):** I'm sorry to hear about this, Levi. I really am.  
**Levi:** That's why...  
  
_"Protect (Y/N). Leave her out of this mess. Protect her at all cost.... even if it means hurting her."_  
  
My uncle's words. These were all that I kept thinking about ever since I left the mansion. _Protect (Y/N)._ I could still hear him saying it to me. I can't stop thinking about it. It was like echoing through my bedroom walls.  
  
_Say it, Levi.  
Just fucking say it.  
Lie to her.  
Push her away.  
__Break her heart.  
Do it now.... while you still have time.  
  
_My chest was contracting. I could feel my heartbeat in my veins. I felt so damn scared. I am about to hurt the woman I love. And I didn't think my heart could bare all this pain. _Fuck. How do I do this?  
  
_**(Y/N):** What is it?  
  
_DO IT, LEVI!  
__DO IT, NOW!_  
  
**Levi:** I've asked Petra to move back into the mansion with me.  
**(Y/N):** W-what?  
**Levi:** I need to watch over her and take care of her.  
  
She couldn't answer. Well, how could she? It was all just too much.  
  
**Levi:** I'm doing this for my baby. I can't risk losing our child. I hope you'll understand.  
  
She sat back in disbelief, trying to find the words to say.  
I just helplessly watched her go through the pain she was feeling.  
  
**(Y/N):** And.. what about me?  
**Levi:** I'm really sorry. I know we've talked about moving in together. But that might have to wait.  
**(Y/N):** That's not it, Levi. -- What about me? How can you make these decisions without talking to me first?  
**Levi:** Kenny asked me to do it, okay?  
**(Y/N):** But you could have discussed it with me first. Right? I thought we were in this together?  
**Levi:** Yeah, but it's my baby. Not yours. So, it's my call. -- Listen. Whether or not you'll disagree with me, I'm still going to ask Petra to stay with me.  
**(Y/N):** And what about our relationship?  
**Levi:** What are you talking about? It's not like it's going to stop me from seeing you.   
**(Y/N):** I understand the sudden change in priorities? But did you ever think of me, Levi? I don't mind you taking care of her. You should. But.. living with her is a different thing. Tell me, are you still serious in keeping this relationship?  
**Levi:** I am. But... our relationship might bring her more stress. So I thought that it would be better to show her that I'm willing to make time for her too.  
**  
** She angrily got off the bed and started pacing back forth.  
  
**(Y/N):** Wow, Levi. That's like saying that we should just break up.  
**Levi:** That's too early to tell.  
**(Y/N):** What did you say?  
**Levi:** I mean. Anything can happen. And I'd rather not make any rash decisions.  
**(Y/N):** Like what you just did now? Isn't that a rash decision?  
**Levi:** So what do you want me to do, then!?  
**(Y/N):** We could have planned it out!  
**Levi:** Just let me figure out my problems first. Okay?! It's not like I know what will happen in the future. Give me time to figure it out!  
**(Y/N):** Yeah. I've heard you say that..... the last time.  
**Levi:** What are you so mad about? Are you mad about the decision I made? It's not a rash decision! It's an important and an urgent one. We're talking about my baby's health. Why are you acting so selfish?  
**(Y/N):** Wow. Just wow. You're so fucking unbelievable!  
  
She grabbed her clothes and hand bag and entered the bathroom. I tried to follow her but she banged the door at my face and locked herself in.  
  
**Levi:** (Y/N). Let me in. Can we talk about this?  
**(Y/N):** I'm done talking to you.  
**Levi:** I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry!  
**(Y/N):** Yeah, just keep doing that since that's what you do best.  
**Levi:** I had no choice! Can you please understand my situation?!  
  
After hearing a few movements, the door opened. She was now fully clothed. I held her in my arms but she angrily pushed me away.  
  
**(Y/N):** Don't touch me!  
**Levi:** Okay, okay. I won't. But can you please just hear me out?  
  
She ignored me and stormed out of the bedroom. Knowing that she was about to exit my apartment, I went ahead and blocked the door.  
  
**(Y/N):** Move.  
**Levi:** I'm fucking sorry! I was just scared! For my baby! I'm sorry if I made those decisions without you! I was just fucking scared and pressured by everything! Please think of my baby too.  
**(Y/N):** Yeah. That's right. So, I'm the selfish one here. You say it's too early to tell? Well, I'm telling you this now. Let's just stop right here.  
**Levi:** Can you not talk about breaking up with me?!  
**(Y/N):** I accepted everything. I chose to support you. I've given everything, Levi. Everything. -- But.. I don't think none of that matters to you.  
**Levi:** It does! Please.. let me fix this.  
**(Y/N):** You've done enough fixing! Well, guess what?! There's just so much fixing to do now that you can't fix anything anymore! And I'm so tired. I AM SO FUCKING TIRED. I really am. Do you want me to just wait without any certainty that we could still be together? Why wait if we're just going to lose each other? I'm not gonna let myself go through all this shit again. -- You know? I realized... you just can't have everything, Levi. You can't have me while your playing little family with Petra.  
**Levi:** So what are you saying then?  
**(Y/N):** Let's just stop pretending that everything will be okay. Because it won't. Not after this. Not after Petra's condition. So please, while it's still early, let's just spare each other the pain. I mean. Who are we fooling?  
**Levi:** Are you telling me that we should just break up?  
**(Y/N):** What do you think?  
**Levi:** Fine.  
  
I stepped away from the door and opened it for her.  
  
**Levi:** If this is what you want.. then so be it.   
  
She seemed a little surprise that I didn't even try to stop her or fight for her. So this pushed her all the more away from me. I tried to act like I didn't want this anymore as well. That I was finally willing to let her go. But it honestly felt like someone was ripping my heart out. Her words were like a thousand daggers stabbing my heart. Worse, it all had to be done. This had to happen.  
  
**(Y/N):** Goodbye, Levi. Have a good life.  
  
I didn't want to look back as she walked away from me. It was the fucking hardest thing that I've ever had to go through. I hurt the woman I love. I betrayed her trust. I pushed her away. She will never forgive me for this.  
  
As soon as she closed the door, I fell on my knees. I held my chest as I felt the excruciating pain. This was worse than any episode I've had. I'd rather have a lifetime of episodes that this.  
  
**Levi:** Fuck..  
  
This is it. This is the end. She will never come back. I just lost the best thing that's ever happened to me.  
  
_I'm so sorry, (Y/N)._  
_I'M SO FUCKING SORRY._  
_I love you so much._  
  
But there was nothing I could do now. I just watched all my heavy tears fall on the floor as cried my angry heart out.  
  
  
  
  
_****START OF FLASHBACK****_  
  
**Kenny:** Stop being so stubborn!  
**Levi:** I said no! I'm not going to do it!  
**Kenny:** You're just making things worse!  
**Levi:** No! You're the one who's making things worse! I'm doing my best to fix my mistakes! And here you are, ruining everything! I almost lost (Y/N). So I'm not going to let you take her away from me!  
**Kenny:** You don't know what you're talking about.  
**Levi:** I fucking do!  
  
The conversation was triggering my anger that I'm already having a hard time controlling it. I couldn't understand why Kenny, of all people, would not simply fight for me. He was trying to force things against my will, and I wasn't happy about it. Worse, he was tearing (Y/N) and I apart.   
  
**Kenny:** The board has found out about Petra's pregnancy, Levi. Good for you that she decided to shut her mouth. But sooner or later, they will find out about everything. This will not be good news for them. My nephew impregnated Keaton Ral's daughter while he's dating one of his staff members?! They've trusted you more than they have trusted me. So don't break it.  
**Levi:** That's a fucking lie!! I never cheated on (Y/N)! I love her more than anything! And what happened with Petra was before (Y/N)!  
**Kenny:** Levi, it will be just for a little while. What's so hard about pretending to be with Petra?  
**Levi:** For awhile?! You mean until the baby grows up? What's so hard?! Are you that insensitive?! I'm not going to let (Y/N) go through this. Do you even care about her?! Or is she just some asset in your company that you're just using?!  
  
He became silent after hearing my words. It took him awhile before he spoke again. And when he did, the tone of his voice changed into a softer one. But it still wasn't enough to calm me down.  
**  
Kenny:** Stop with this bullshit. This is some serious mess you made, Levi. And I'm just fixing it.  
**Levi:** Bullshit?! Just admit it! You never cared about her!  
  
Dot stood up from his chair and tried to appease me. But it was too late. I've already hit my boiling point.  
  
**Dot:** Sir, Levi. Enough, please. Just listen to your uncle. He just wants what's best for you.  
**Levi:** He doesn't! He only cares about himself!  
**Kenny:** You ungrateful brat. You don't know the things I've went through to build this company. And here you are destroying everything I've worked hard for.  
  
Kenny and I threw our hurtful words at each other while Dot continue to plead with me.  
  
**Levi:** Tell me, Uncle. Did you really ever care about me?! Or did you just raise me so that I could take over this fucking company of yours?!  
**Dot:** Sir Levi. I'm begging you. Stop now with this nonsense. Please try to understand your Uncle.  
**Levi:** No! He's just afraid that his precious company might fall in the hands of someone who's not an Ackerman! -- Fuck!!! And all this time I thought you really cared about me!!  
**Dot:** Enough. Please.  
**Levi:** You're just a fucking selfish and manipulative old man! You're probably using this fucking cancer of yours and this fucking pregnancy to manipulate me!! Just fucking go to hell already!  
**Dot:** That's enough!  
  
Out of nowhere, I received a heavy and painful slap on the face. It was so strong that it shut me up.  
Both Kenny and I were in shock. I wasn't even able to respond nor react..... or move. _Did... Dot just hit me?_  
  
**Kenny:** Dot! What are you doing?! _  
  
_If this were a different man, I would have already hit him back. But this was Dot. A man I respected so much. And for some reason, I just couldn't fight back. I acted like a little kid cowering in fear as he was being scolded.  
  
**Dot:** Your uncle has been doing these for you! Don't you know that he has sacrificed his time and health for you? For your safety!?  
**Kenny:** Dot, stop it!   
**Dot:** For goodness sakes, Kenny. Just tell this young man the truth! His stubbornness will just make it worse for you. If you won't tell him, I would!  
  
_What? Sacrifice? Safety? What was he talking about?_  
  
**Kenny:** Shit.  
**Dot:** Tell him. Now.  
**Kenny:** Okay, fine! I'll fucking tell him! Damn it. You're all fucking killing me..  
**  
** Dot sighed and went back to his seat.  
  
**Dot:** I'm sorry for hurting you, Sir Levi. My hands... they just slipped.  
**Levi:** Just slipped?!  
**Dot:** I'm really sorry, Sir Levi.  
**Kenny:** Tch. Sit down, Levi.  
**Levi:** What are you both talking about?  
**Kenny:** I said sit down, you brat! Don't make me regret that I raised you. Tch. You're just like you're mother..  
  
He unlocked his safe and pulled out these documents. He dropped them on his desk, and I read the word, "CONFIDENTIAL", on the front cover.  
  
**Levi:** Uncle..  
**Kenny:** Are you not going to fucking sit?!  
**Levi:** Okay, okay. I'll do it.  
  
I sat on the chair with my hand still stroking the pain on my cheek. I swear it was all red now. Dot worryingly looked at me.  
  
**Dot:** I apologize again, Sir Levi.  
**Levi:** No. Let's just... let it go.  
  
Kenny slid the folder forward and asked me to read it. I took it and opened it.  
  
I skimmed through all the information. Both Kenny and Dot waited until I was finished. But they could already tell that I was being overwhelmed with anger, anxiety... and most of all, FEAR.  
  
My pupils dilated when I reached the last page. **  
  
****Levi:** WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE SERIOUS FUCK?  
  
Both my hands and knees started to shake. No. It was my entire body that was shaking. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.  
  
**Levi:** H-how.. how is this possible? Uncle?  
**Kenny:** I don't know, Levi. I'm sorry. -- But there's one thing I know. I love you like a son and I will protect you will all of my heart. So please just listen to me. I'm doing this for you.  
**Levi:** Wh-what...  
  
My words faltered. I was unable to speak. It was like I was going to have a panic attack or an episode. My surroundings were like caving in. It was getting harder for me to breathe.  
  
**Kenny:**......out there to destroy you. Destroy us. And if you really care about (Y/N) like I do, you will keep her out of this mess. I'll protect you, Levi. But you must protect (Y/N). Leave her out of this mess. Protect her at all cost.... even if it means hurting her. _  
_  
Those were the last words I heard from Kenny before I passed out.  
  
  
_****END OF FLASHBACK****_  
  



End file.
